


Risky Business

by Aromance91



Series: Gallavich Interrupted [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Highschool ian, Homophobic Language, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Older Mickey, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vandalism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Mickeys day does not go as planned when he comes across a tall red head named Ian Gallagher. Ian is still in highschool i'm making him 16. Mickey is almost 5 years older i'm making him 20 but he turns 21 in the 5th chapter. The age of consent in Chicago is 17 so i feel ok about this. Enjoy!! ****Now taking prompts on Tumblr or just comment your request for now**CLICK ME XOXO





	1. just another day

**Author's Note:**

> 1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY CANON STORY LINES, THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, I'M JUST USING THEM FOR MY STORY
> 
> A/N Hey everyone this is my very first fan fiction that i have decided to share with others. I'm a journal writer but I have always loved A03 so I'm giving it a shot. I'm excited to show the journey between these characters, the timeline is somewhat similar but at the same time completly different. I hope you enjoy. If this is not your cup of tea, then don't drink. xoxo

 

Mickey could remember the first time he saw Ian Gallagher. He was heading to the Kash & Grab it was a crisp fall day ,  the sun reflected in his raven hair as he walked with his brothers down the street. Life being a Milkovich was different. They were hardened, they weren't your average family from the south side, for them it was about survival and violence, especially when it came down to Mickey Milkovich. He was known as the neighborhood tough guy, the one you didn't fuck around with, if you wanted it he got it, if he didn't like you, you best stay out of his way. It wasn't until he ran into the tall redheaded Gallagher that his life would drastically change. 

 

He had always hated going to the Kash & Grab, the towel head  behind the counter was always acting like such a little bitch! He couldn't understand how every time he went into that store he would manage to leave with half the inventory, yet the man behind the counter never said a thing. In fact, it was part of his daily routine. He would walk down the street to the Kash & Grab and the timid owner never made a peep, he would just sit there and pretend to read one of his magazines and let Mickey pillage his store. Today should have been the same. He and his brothers had decided to make their rounds around the neighborhood and see what they could score. He headed into the store to harass the  manager and to steal some beef jerky (he had a thing for beef jerky especially Slim Jims) the man was sitting behind the counter as usual watching Mickey as he went through the aisles, he did not dare say a word. Suddenly he heard a door close in the back of the store. He looked up and saw a tall skinny redhead with a box full a fruit. Mickey stared at him for a second, he couldn't help it as his eyes gently traced the outline of the boy's face in front of him. The other boy was noticeably staring at his pockets.

 

"You're going to pay for that aren't you?" the redhead commented.

 Mickey couldn't help but be surprised at the boy's comment. Him pay for something ? Who the fuck does this guy think he is ? Did he know who he was talking to?

 " I ain't paying for paying for shit" he replied and walked toward the counter the redheaded boy grabbed his shoulder.

Mickey spun around so fast the other boy quickly retreated

 "What the fuck is your problem do you want to fucking die? " he yelled at the boy stepping up to his face.

 The tall boy averted his eyes and Mickey knew he had won.

 "Thought so" he replied.

 He turned to head out the door, he was barley across the street when he heard the boy

 " how can you steal from your own neighborhood asshole? Have some civic pride!"

  _Are you fucking serious right now?_ He thought in amusement as he grabbed the dip  he  had stolen and chucked it at the boy.

 " **Splat** "  the tub exploded on the store window narrowly missing his target.

 " I'm thinking you and that bitch behind the counter can go fuck yourselves!" He shouted with a smirk and flipped the boy off as he walked away.

 

He wasn't going to lie, he was impressed the boy tried to stand up to him, no one else in  their right mind would have pulled that shit. He was either stupid or bat-shit crazy

 _...hmm...._ he thought _well have to see what happens next time_.

 

The house was dark, and quiet, smelling of stale cigarettes when he arrived. His dad had violated his parole again so he was going to be gone for at least 6 months, that was just fine with Mickey meant he wouldn't have to sleep with one eye open. He went and set the stolen goods down on the counter and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He popped the top of using his lighter and headed toward his room. He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard the most annoying voice in the world.

"Mickey? " Mandy shouted. "Hello!!??"

His sister Mandy was younger than him. They were not best friends but he was her protector. Growing up for her as a Milkovich had been a struggle. She had learned to how to defend herself as well as any boy. Their father didn't care about gender when he was beating up his children, If Terry was on a bender no one was safe. This unspoken damage bonded the siblings, they were all they knew and they knew they would always try to keep each other safe. That didn't mean they didn't annoy the hell out of each other.

He emerged from his  room shouting

"fuck what?"

The dark haired girl turned t o him. They looked remarkably similar, the jet black hair and pale skin, Mandy had more piercings and she was nicer by far, but she could still hold her own, after all she had to, she was a Milkovich.

"Hey did you get the pizza for my date tonight?" She asked softly.

"Date?..what fucking date " Mickey responded curiously.

Mandy sat down on the couch and twirled her finger in her hair.

"Well, it's not really a date, but I told you I had a friend coming over to study you said you would get pizza?" She whined.

Mickey rolled his eyes "so this date thinks he can come over here fuck with my sister and eat all our food? Fuck that your on your own" he huffed and headed back to his room.

" Your suck a prick! “ Mandy yelled back as the door closed behind him. She sat on the couch and wondered what she was going to do now. Ian would be coming over soon.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 _Only 15 more minutes_ , Ian thought to himself as he rung up yet another customer who paid with change. I mean come on people, not that he could really complain, where he was from most everyone was poor. Just the other day he had to buy diapers for his little brother with mostly quarters and some crumpled dollar bills. He closed the register and flipped the open sign to closed, he just had to lock up everything and he would be ready to go. 

Ian had been working at the Kash & Grab for several years now, the owners were a Muslim couple. The wife, Linda did not seem like a nice person, she was always complaining about something and constantly putting her husband down in front of Ian and her two children. This is why it came as no surprise when the older man approached him from behind in the stockroom. Ian was gay, he knew it, but in the south side of Chicago you didn't broadcast that shit. He had been secretly eyeballing Kash, that  was the man's name, for awhile. It wasn't that he found him necessarily attractive it was more that he wanted someone to talk to and he was drawn to the danger of having sex in the store. Ian was the middle child in a family of 6, his drunk , absent father was the bane of his existence, he secretly wondered if that was why he was attracted to older men.

He was looking forward to studying with Mandy, they had become quite close over the last month it was by chance that he met his best friend, she was the first person to find out he was gay, it felt like just yesterday she was following him round the store . Ian recently found out the Mandy had a crush on him. She used to hang around the store and talk to him about school while he stalked the shelves. She was always twirling her hair and biting her lip, looking back it should have been obvious but he wasn't looking for the signs so to him she was just a friend. That was until one night he was leaving work when he was grabbed by someone in the shadows. It was Mandy,

"I thought I'd walk you home" she smiled.

" Uh thanks Mands" Ian chuckled nervously.

She held him tightly as they walk down the street. When they approached his house he thanked her and gave her a hug ..she lounged forward and planted a wet kiss on kiss mouth then proceeded to try and make out with him.

"No Mandy I'm sorry stop" he pushed the oversexed girl away from him.

Mandy was not used to rejection."What the fuck Ian are you some kind of freak, you don't think I'm pretty? What's wrong with you?" She cried.

He went to grab her and she pushed him away.

"Fuck you Ian your going to pay for this. My brothers will kick you ass weirdo" she screamed and started to storm off.

"Wait Mandy please!" Ian begged as he ran to catch up with her.

"What do you want?" She cried.

"Mandy it's not you, your beautiful" he panted trying to catch his breath.

"Then why don't you want to be with me?" She asked quietly looking at him with her doe eyes.

"Look Mandy can you keep a secret?"

“sure. Whatever" she responded.

"I'm gay" .

"Fuck you Ian, is that the best you can come up with" she spat and turned to leave.

Ian grabbed her arm

"let go!!" 

"Just watch" replied as he placed her hand over his pants and placed the other on her breast.

She felt nothing, she even went as far as to squeeze gently. Still nothing. "Wow" she replied in shock. "You are gay.."

"Indeed i am "  
  
She smiled " well that doesn't mean you can't be my boyfriend..you know boy.. friend..keep away all the weirdos that hang all over me. "

“Sure Mandy,that would be nice” he replied and gave the girl a hug.  
  


He chuckled to himself as he remembered Mandy's face when he told her. He had finished locking up the the store and headed to Mandy's house. He knew Mandy was a Milkovich, but she seemed different , he had heard many rumors, but Mandy didn't seem to live up to any of them. She was kind and gentle but he knew he would not want to get on her bad side. He was however nervous to meet her family. He told himself he would just keep his head down and study. He arrived at her house and rang the bell.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
JOINT POV

" Hi Ian!" She smiled as she opened the door and ushered the boy inside.

" Thanks for inviting me Mandy" he replies as he throws his backpack down on the couch.

"You wanna beer or something?" She asks heading into the kitchen,

"sure yea, that would be great" he replied and sat down on the couch.

She came back in and handed him his beer, he began pulling books from his bag and laying them on the table. Soon after they began there study session.

  
" **OMG!!** are you for real?" She laughed loudly when Ian told her about his exploits with Kash.

"I know, I don't even know what I'm  thinking sometimes" he replied.

"Are you hungry Ian? I could make some pizza bangles." She asked.

he already knew she would not take no for an answer. "I could eat, thanks" 

She went to go preheat the oven. She rinsed off the pizza sheet and was drying it off when it clattered to the floor. The noise was deafening

"fuck!!" she exclaimed.

"Christ Mandy!!  what the fuck are you doing out here" a familiar voice came from behind Ian.

"Down tiger, I just dropped the cookie sheet" she replied sounding annoyed.

"Fucking be more careful Will ya" Mickey replied

Ian could hear the boy turn around and head for the back room. He quickly grabbed a book to hide his face. That's her brother? This had to be a cosmic joke he thought as once again he found himself staring at Mickey Milkovich.

“what the fuck is he doing here” Mickey yells at Mandy.

The young girl hurries over.

“Mickey" she smiles , "this my friend I was telling you about. This is Ian Gallagher he lives own the block”

she glances at Ian, the look in her eyes a cue to Ian.

“uh yea nice to meet you Mickey” he responds, still trying not to make direct eye contact with the older boy.

Mickey sneered “Gallagher is it? I believe we've already met, yea I'm pretty sure your the bitch who tried to run after me this morning”

“what?” mandy asked confused.

“ well maybe if you didn't steel from my store people wouldn't chase you off” Ian was standing at this point”

Mickey stepped toward him ” maybe if that faggot behind the counter wasn't such a pussy you wouldn't have people like me in your store”

That was it. Ian shoved Mickey “ don't call him a faggot you prick”

“Mick..” mandy called her voice sounded like she was pleading.

The older boy was pissed. This fucking Ian kids coming into is home telling him what to do, shoving him, fuck no i'm gonna kick his ass, he thought.

“oh is that your little boyfriend? You playing with his old man balls in the back of the store huh Ian?” he laughed.

Ian”s face turned bright red. Mickey could see that last comment had an affect on the red head as he lowered his eyes for a moment. Wow mickey thought to himself, he said that to be mean but by the boys reaction there seemed to be truth to it.

“ I gotta go Mandy” he said lowly and grabbed up his back pack.

" bye Ian" she called after him as he headed out the door

“bye Ian!” mickey said mockingly as the door closed, he glanced over at Mandy. “what do you see in that guy?” 

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch refusing to speak to him.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He headed back to his room, there was something cocky about Ian that just rubbed him the right way. Once again the younger boy had stood up to him, hell he shoved him, Ian was lucky to be alive, he thought as he laid down on his bed. _Gallagher.._ _what i it about you ?_  He kept picturing the boys face as he insulted his boss, something about the look in his eyes.. no not the look, something about his eyes in general made Mickey feel strange.

Micky had felt confused before. He remembered the middle school locker room. That was the first time he had felt an urge, he was showering next to another boy and he happened to look down, not on purpose mind you but down none the less. The rest of the day he kept thinking about the locker room, the boys showering, the water running down their bodies. It wasn't until he came home and saw a bloody mess of a person being thrown around in front of his house, that he decided he wasn't confused.

“fucking faggot bitch, that will teach you take it in the ass” his father was screaming and he and his uncles kicked the figure lying near motionless on the ground.

Terry had seen him watching them and grabbed him by the shoulder.

“get over here son” He called to Mickey ushering him over.

Terry pointed at the bloodied man on the ground

” this is what happens to faggots boy, you ever see a fairy like this shaking his ass, it your job to beat the gay outta of em” he patted his son on the back and they all retreated inside.

Since that day, whenever Mickey felt an urge he would go fuck a chick, or just ignore it. He knew he wasn't fucking gay, after all he was Mickey Milkovich.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Stay The Fuck Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finds out Ian is hooking up with his boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did some research on Ian's age in S1 and I came up with 15. In S5 Mickey states "what 17 year old gay kid isn't horny." Mickey is old enough to drink in s5 so i made him 4 years older than Ian. Might not be accurate but it works for me. I hope you enjoy, i have not written a lot of smutt so this is my first go. Hope you enjoy.

Nearly two weeks had past since Mickey had seen Ian Gallagher. He had almost forgotten the affect the young boy had had on him until the morning he spoke with his sister.

 

“ Hey fuck face I need to ask you a question!” Mandy called to Mickey.

He was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

'What??” he asked his mouthful of bread.

“What is too old? Like too old to date I mean”

“What are you fucking talking about Mandy? Some old pervert talking to you?”

“ No Mick not me, my friend, they really like the guy, but I just think its weird, I feel like they are being taken advantage of”

Mickey sighed knowing Mandy would not let this go, “How old is your friend?”

“They will be 16 next week actually”

“and they guy shes banging”

“he ..and he is 40 I think”

Mickey chocked on his food “ Fucking 40? and shes is not even 16??? fuck no that fucking child molesting piece of shit. We should get Iggy and the boys together to teach this fucker a lesson”

“Mickey please don't Ian really likes him!!!” she cried

“Wait..what Ian? Hes fucking a 40 year old?” _..no wonder that comment about old man balls got the boys panties in a bunch.._ he thought to himself

“ Yea it's his boss I guess hes really into the guy” she responded

“That's fucking gross, fucking faggoty shit, he can figure his own shit out Mandy” he replied and walked back to his room.

 

Sitting on his bed he finished his sandwich. He couldn't help but think about the man behind the counter. .. _That soft, pillowy piece of shit, the man couldn't say boo to a fucking squirrel how did he get the nerve to approach Gallagher?.. What did Ian see in him, he was a loser who was scared of his wife and apparently likes little boys..._ Mickey couldn't stop thinking about Kash's hands touching Ian's body. Those wrinkled fingers caressing his smooth, pail skin, _..ugh.._ the thought made him sick _. ..Ian needed someone his own age to fuck him, he could do way better than that perve, anyone who looked at him could see he was very attractive. His freckled skin and those eyes... those green eyes.._

Mickey could feel the hardness in his pants. He got up and locked the door.  He lied back down on his bed and placed his hand inside of his boxers. He grabbed his hard member and began stoking himself. Each stroke harder and faster as he pictured what Ian's body might look like under his clothes, It didn't take much to get him off, just the memory of the boy standing there in the store staring him down was enough to send him over the edge. “uhh fuck” he moaned as he spilled into his hand. He went to the bathroom to was his hands, once done he grabbed his phone and texted his brother.

**Mickey : He _y you busy tonight?_**

_**Iggy : Nah whats up?** _

_**Mickey : We got us a chomo in town! You know that old fuck at the Kash & Grab, turns out he likes little boys** _

_**Iggy : You thinking what I'm thinking?** _

_**Mickey: Ya grab the guys and meet me at my house tonight** _

 

Soon mickey and his posse are standing out side the Kash and Grab. The sun is a soft shade of pink and orange peering behind the clouds, The store is still closed.  He's see this as the perfect opportunity.

“Lets trash the piece of shit and scare that kiddie fucker out of town” Mickey calls out.  He grabs a brick and throws it though the storefront window.

There were shards of glass everywhere. He looked around , they were still the only ones on the dimly lit street. He reached his hand inside and unlocked the door. Once inside the boys proceeded to destroy he store, they were puling down the shelves, like wolves tearing up the magazines throwing pages on the floor. Iggy took a crowbar to the cooler. The door shattered, the sound echoed through the store.

“Alright lets get outta here” Mickey shouted, as he pulls a can of red spray paint out his backpack and tags “faggot” across the front of the checkout counter. He couldn't help but notice a small box underneath the counter, it had a shitty lock on it and he was through it in seconds. He opens the box and finds 9 mm inside it. _.Really the fucking guy has had a gun this whole time but he doesn't have the balls to tell him to fuck off..looser._ He chuckled as he tucked the gun into his bag and ran to catch up with his brothers.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ian was a great employee. He was always on time, and the last one too leave. He was looking forward to his shift today, He and Kash had not been intimate for a while because Linda had started hanging around more due to the  recent theft. Not today however, they would finally have the place to themselves, he smiled turning the corner to enter the store. Immediately he saw the flashing light from the police car. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of is chest and he ran into the store. Someone had completely destroyed it.  Everything was in shambles even the coolers were smashed in, the lights flickering behind them. He looked over at the man standing by the counter his face buried in his hands.

He grabbed his hand. “It's ok Kash” he spoke softly “ They will find who did this” he tried to reassure the man but nothing seemed to work.

Ian glanced once more around the store, and noticed the words going across the counter behind the crying man “ faggot “ it read.

Ian punched the counter “fuck!!” he screamed.

He saw the metal box on the floor and realized the store gun was missing. Suddenly everything made since, know one knew about their relationship except for 1 person, he should have known not to tell Mandy what was going on.

“you know who did this don't you Kash?”

the man stared at him blankly “ He took the gun Ian! Linda is going to kill me when she finds out about this”

Ian knew he couldn't fix what happened to the store but he was determined to get the gun back.

“I'l be back later, it's not like I can really work my shift” he said looking around and then storming out the door.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the Milkovich house, he didn't care who Mickey thought he was, he was determined to get Kash's gun back. He walked through the front gate, the yard was completely trashed, there were pizza boxes and beer bottles spread about.There was a banner that had fallen down barely hanging onto the the patio, “Welcome Home Terry” it read. Ian slowly made his way up the steps to the front door. He was about the just walk in when he realized he had nothing, no knife no baseball bat, nothing to defend himself against the danger lying behind the door in question. He glanced around and saw Mickey"s backpack in the corner of the patio.

 _. ..I fucking knew it!!.._ he thought to himself when he saw the can of red spray paint.

Next to the bag however was what he was truly after. He picked up the crowbar and slowly opened the front door. He saw a man passed out in his underwear face down on the couch. His snores filled the room. Ian crept passed the sleeping man and headed towards mickeys room, he took a deep breath as he approached the door reading the sign hanging crudely on the door, **STAY THE FUCK OUT!**   He took another deep breath thinking to himself how there was still time to back out, but he was a Gallagher and and they never backed down from challenge. He slowly opened the older boys door to find him passed out face down on the bed. Ian thought for a moment how vulnerable and innocent Mickey looked, he knew ho quickly that would change. With out another thought Ian poked Mickey in the back with the cold meal of the crow bar.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
JOINT POV

 

“ I want the gun back Mickey!” he said firmly.

Mickey was startled awake by a familiar voice, he looked over and saw Ian hovering over him with a crowbar.

'Gallagher?” he asked surprised, this boy had once again proven he had no fear.

“ The gun Mickey now!”

“Alright “ he replied still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he reaches for his nightstand.

Ian feels confident, he lowers the crowbar slightly letting his arms relax. Out of nowhere Mickey is grabbing him and throwing him onto the bed. He slams the hand that's holding the crowbar into the wall forcing Ian to relinquish his grip.

“Come talk to me like that!? ” he growls at Ian.

Mickey has him pinned down on the bed. Ian suddenly burst up, grabbing the older man and throwing him into the wall. Mickey is stunned, this kid is putting up such a fight. He wasn't prepared for that. He reaches out to grab Ian but the redhead throws him into his dresser. Ian turns back to the bed and lunges for the crowbar, Mickey sprints onto the bed tackling Ian, grabbing the crowbar for himself. The young boy has stopped squirming beneath him, he's now  looking up at Mickey those green eyes filled with terror as he waits for him to bash his face in with the crowbar. The sound of their breathing  fills the room, both boys out of breath. Mickey could feel his heart ready to explode from his chest.

He wants more than anything to hurt the boy that has disrespected him, yet as he looks into those green eyes all he could think is _..Damn! I wanna fuck this_ _kid..._

Ian must have noticed the look Mickey was giving him because within seconds they were ripping off each others clothes. Mickey was relieved there were no words spoken between them, it was like they had some kind of mental connection. He grabbed the lube and a condom from his nightstand and threw them at Ian. He positioned himself on the bed eager to just fuck and get it over with.

Ian was in disbelief as he found himself mounting Mickey. He did not see this coming at all, Mickey seemed super homophobic, yet here he was bent over, presenting himself to Ian.

The young boy was still staring at him when Mickey called “ Hurry the fuck up already, I ain't got all day!”

With that Ian stuck a lubed finger into the older boy. He swirled it around gently not sure, if this was Mickey's first time.

“fuck” he heard Mickey moan quietly, with the boys moan he added in another finger, and started moving them in a back and forth motion.

“Huh”he heard yet another precious moan escape Mickeys lips. _...Fuck he's sexy...._ Ian thought to himself as Mickey's cries escaped the pillow beneath him.  He reach down and grabbed his cock, it was already dripping  with pre cum, so eagerly waiting to enter Mickey. He placed the condom on and set the tip of his penis against the older boys entrance.

He grabbed Mickeys waist, “are you sure...” was all Ian had managed to say before Mickey had pushed himself back onto Ian.

It was just the tip but DAMN was this boy tight Ian thought to himself. Taking the obvious invitation he thrust himself into Mickey. His ass felt so good squeezing around Ian's member, as he thrust harder, and deeper into Mickey.

“yea Gallagher..mmm” he heard the boy say softly, his head pressed against a pillow, so Ian could not see his face.

He felt like his eyes and ears were betraying him as he looked down and saw his cock thrusting in and out of Mickey fucking Milkovich, he took in every breath and every sound the thug made beneath him. He knew he was going to cum soon, he waited until he could feel Mickeys body become less tense, the older boy collapsed on the bed with Ian still inside of him. Ian took that as his cue and let his load loose inside Mickey's tight ass. He rolled over next to Mickey who was now staring at the ceiling, he had grabbed a cigarette and seemed determined not to make eye contact with Ian.

 _…..Fuck that was so fucking good!_ …. Mickey thought to himself.

He turned his head too look and Ian. The redhead sat there with a look of utter disbelief on his face, he was about to ask him if he wanted to go again when his dad walked into the room. Both boys froze immediately. Time stood still for Mickey. All he could picture was the bloody figure from years ago as he watched his dad walk past the two boys and into the bathroom. They heard the toilet flush and Terry stepped out.

“ Mandy's making eggs” he called back. “put some clothes on, you two look like a couple of queers” he laughed and walked out of the room.

Mickey”s heart sank back into his chest, no fucking way was he going to try to go again now. The redhead must have had the same thoughts because when Mickey looked over he was already standing up pulling on his pants. Mickey sprung up from the bed and went to his dresser to grab the gun _..Ian fucking Gallagher.._ was all he could think as he tossed the gun on the bed. The redhead picked it up and gently smiled. He had a wonderful smile, Mickey started thinking about his lips wrapped around his cock but then the boy was leaning into to kiss him _....what the fuck??...._

“Kiss me I'll cut your fucking tongue out!” he snapped at Ian.

Ian quickly pulled back and headed to the bedroom door.

“Ian” mickey called out softly.

The boy turned around as he he was heading out the door

“not a fucking word, you hear me?” mickey replied. Ian laughed as he shut the door behind him. He was beyond satisfied.

This was nowhere near how he thought today would go when he woke up this morning, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He was heading to the door when he ran into Mandy.

“Ian?” she asked confused “what are you doing here?”

“Uh Lip wanted to see if Mickey knew where to get a gun for the house, he was too busy to come over so he sent me” he lied.

“ Oh, ok! Did you figure it out? He wasn't an asshole again was he?” she said curiously.

He lifted his shirt to show Mandy the 9 mm tucked into his waistband.

“Ok good”

“i gotta go Mands Fiona probably worried, there was a break in at the store earlier, gotta go do some paperwork most likely” he smiled then headed out the door.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mickey was sitting on his bed playing back the events of the last hour. Did he really let some 16 year old punk kid fuck him in the ass? He was a good 4 years older than Ian, but something about that boy told him he knew how to fuck and he usually got what he wanted _.. maybe that:s why he was so cocky.._.Mickey mused. He lit up a smoke fully satisfied. Now that they had had sex he could move on. No more wet dreams or queer thoughts about Ian's lips and skin. Now that he knew how they felt he didn't have to imagine. He wasn't gay, he just wanted to see what the kid was really made of since he had been intent on standing up to him every chance he got. _….Lucky bastard...._ he thought to himself. Had that been anyone else barging into his room like that they would be in a body bag.

 

 


	3. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey can't stop thinking about red hair and freckles....Fucking Gallagher.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Trying to get in a chapter a day. Nothing like writing sex scenes while your at work lol.  
> The will be some fluff in chapter 4 , gotta give my boys some romance. For now enjoy. xoxo

_Chapter 3_

 

The next week was a blur for Ian. He couldn't shake off his encounter with Mickey but he knew it was a one-time thing. Guys like that were one and done. He probably wasn't even gay,maybe he just wanted to try it out after all he knew Ian was gay . The thoughts plagued him as the week went by. It had been 5 days since the break in at the Kash & Grab and things were finally coming together. Though their community was poor, they were all very close.  Most people pitched in to help Kash and Linda get the store up and running again. Tommy the local contractor, had help to fix the front door and install the windows. The place was almost back to normal with the exception of the people who worked there, Ian was avoiding Kash ever since the incident. Being with Mickey felt so raw and different, suddenly his boss just didn't seem as attractive to him. The danger he felt before with Kash was nothing compared to the absolute rush of being with Mickey. He smiled to himself as he stocked the shelves with canned goods. he only had two more hours left on his shift , Kash & Linda had gone home and he was left to close the store.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mickey sat at the bar and finished his beer.

“Want another one Mickey?” Kevin asked from behind the bar.

Kevin wasn't the brightest light bulb in the bunch but he had a good heart. Recently he had been working with Mickey, renting him the upstairs apartment to do his business. He didn't ask the boy what he was doing, he knew it was illegal and he didn't care. He and his wife Veronica  were expecting twins, so he would take money wherever he could.

 

“Sure. Thanks.” Mickey replied staring at the wall.  Kevin slid a bottle in front of him. After a few minutes he felt someone staring at him. He turned to see the bartender leaning on the counter his eyes locked on the boy.

 

“Can help you?” he asked.

“You just look like you got some serious thought going on up there.  Everything OK with ..you know?” the bartender nodded his head to upstairs.

“ Yea business is good, got other things on my mind” the boy responded calmly.

“Ah..I get it lady problems.. then, well don't worry man, I'm the master at fixing lady problems. Just ask Veronica. She's never been made at me for longer that a day” a stupid grin appeared across his face.

“ It's something like that, but I don't know... just fucking forget I mentioned it will ya” Mickey replied slowly getting irritated. He slammed the remainder of his beer and headed to the bathroom.

 _….What a week..._ he thought as he relieved himself.

He zipped up his pants and stood in the bathroom for a few more minutes. It was nice and quiet unlike the rest of the bar..or in his case the world. He took these few moments to think. He sighed as he tried to collect his thoughts. He had lied to Kevin, he wasn't upset about the gun running but someone had been cutting his coke. He had had several complaints from clients and he needed to find out who upstairs was responsible. He was looking forward to kicking somebody's ass. He was heading out of the bathroom when a flash of red squeezed passed him. She was small and freckled probably only 10 years old.

“What the fuck is raggedy Ann here doing in a bar” he shouted over at Kevin.

“That's Debbie” the man responded and pointed at the chair next to Mickey. The was a man sitting there blabbering on about how nobody respects him, and how hard it was to make a living in this country.”

“Who the fuck is he?” Mickey asked annoyed by the mans endless rant.

“Oh shit. You don't know Frank” he laughed.

“Frank! “ he tapped the bar top

The drunk man spun around in his chair. "What?"

“This is Mickey, Mickey this is Frank Gallagher...been coming in here every night for 20 years.. that girl is his daughter Debbie” Kevin replied.

Mickey look at the man in question. _….Did he just say Gallagher? How the hell did Ian come from this piece of shit..._ he thought.

 "Hey" waved  halfheartedly as the man went back to his rant,

The young girl had returned from the bathroom and sat down next to Frank. Her red hair was the same shade as Ian's, same freckles going a crossed her face, he couldn't resist talking to her, maybe he could learn more about the mystery that was Ian Gallagher

 

“I'm Mickey .You Franks kid?” he asked the young girl.

“Yup. Well 1 of them there's 6 of us” she smiled

… _..Holy fuck 6 kids..this assholes been busy...._

“That's cool I guess, you the youngest?” he asked trying his hardest to keep the conversation going but he really didn't know what to say to the girl.

“No that would be Liam, he 3, then there's Carl, myself, Ian, Lip and Fiona”

Mickey knew Lip, or at least knew of him. His sister had had a huge crush on him for the longest time. He had paid the guy a couple times to write some papers for him back when he was still in school. He seemed like an asshole.

 

“ No shit Lip's your brother ” he asked.

“ Yup” she replied “ Him and Ian are always getting into trouble so it's good for me, know one pays much attention”

“ So uh.. what does Ian do?” he asked her trying not to be obvious. He was lucky this girl was 10 years old anyone else would have been wondering why the 20?s.

“ Ian is in ROTC” she smiled “ He wants to be an officer in the Army , its cool cause he could like travel and stuff”

… _..ROTC....little fucker that's why he was so strong. It's makes sense now how the scrawny redhead had manged to hold his own so easily...i bet his body is nice and strong from working out...fucking tough guy..._

 

“Mickey?” Debbie asked interrupting the boys thoughts. He realized he had been staring at the girl lost in his thoughts.

He snapped back into reality. What was wrong with him? It's not he really cared about anything she had to say, not like he cared about Ian, he just wanted to know what he was up against.

“ Well good talk there Debbie gotta go” he said to the girl and threw a couple bucks at the bartender.

 

As he was walking home he was faced with an option. He could take his usual way home through the alley or walk around the block past the Kash&Grab. He chose to take the long way. He wasn't planning on going inside but as he passed the store he saw Ian was alone. He was at sitting the counter staring at his phone. He kept glancing down at his watch, every few minutes. Mickey stared at him outside the window _. ...fuck it...._ he thought as he walked inside the store.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
JOINT POV

 

Ian looked up as the door opened.

“Mickey?” he asked confused.

“That's my name Gallagher.” the older by replied as he started trolling the aisles.

“ What are you doing  Mickey, You know your not allowed in here” the redhead stood up from the counter and walked over to him.

“You got a problem kid?” Mickey snapped at Ian as he saw the young boy approaching.

“ Matter of fact I do” Ian responded “You trash the fucking place, so then you think you can just come back and take whatever you want? ”

“hmm... can I take whatever I want?” Mickey asked his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Mickey laughed. He did think he could take _whatever_ he wanted. The weird thing was at this moment in time what he wanted was Ian. Ian didn't know how to respond to Mickey, he was unsure of what was happening so he decided to ignore the boy and go back to what he was doing so he just walked away. He glanced at his watch again _..Yes..._ the store was officially closed. He looked over to Mickey who was still mindlessly wandering the isles.

“ The stores closed now man, so you can empty your pockets and show yourself out.” he shouted and headed to lock the back door.

 

Mickey watches Ian walk over to the back door ,he followed the redhead . Ian could sense his presence and now they were face to face. Mickey could see the mixture of fear and confusion in his eyes.

“I asked you a question Gallagher? Can I take whatever I want?" placing his hand on the wall behind and so that he was leaning into him.

The younger boy had nowhere to go. Mickey looked Ian up and down the growled in his ear

“what are you waiting for?”

A smile crossed Ian's face and he slid down onto the floor. Mickey looked down at him as he undid his belt and pulled down his jeans, Without saying a word Ian wrapped his lips tenderly around Mickey's shaft. The older boy moaned  as he felt Ian's warm mouth surrounding him, his tongue was swirling around his penis _. ..So fucking hot, .._ he thought to himself _..those green eyes, swollen lips on my dick all mine_. he could not contain himself he grabbed a fistful of Ian's red hair and began fucking his throat. Ian had reached behind him and was clawing at Mickeys back pulling his body in closer. He loved how Mickey was thrusting into his mouth. His hard cock filling of every inch of his throat. Ian was so hard right now! God how he wanted to just bend Mickey over and destroy him.

“I'm going to cum ...” Mickey whispered as he erupted in Ian's mouth. The young boy gagged slightly as he pulled away and wiped the remainder of the cum from his lips. Mickey pulled his pants up,

“ Fuck I needed that” he exclaimed and stretched his arms in the air. Ian found himself staring at him,

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Mickey snaps.

“Nothing” Ian replies and looked toward the floor. He can't help but smile as the older boy heads to the door. As Mickey opens the door Ian calls out to him.

“ So I guess this was a booty call? ”

Mickey turned to him “whatever” he replies and heads into the night. Ian stands there watching the boy disappeared into the darkness , he could not help but noticed the older boy looked back at him before he turned the corner.

… _..Holy shit......_ he thought to himself he locked the door and headed home. He didn't understand what made Mickey tick and it fascinated him. He found himself wanting to solve the puzzle that was Mickey Milkovich.

 


	4. The barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian analyze the weeks events..Mickey doesn't like Ian flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm trying to build a good story line for these two boys i want them to get to know each other, to become friends kinda. I'm highlighting Mandy and Lip in this story because they are the safe haven for each character.*****i know lame chapter title lol. Also going back through and editing sorry for all the grammatical errors. Typing at home in the dar lol *****

He was still thinking about Ian as he walked in the front door .He couldn't help but laugh at himself... _God he look so good down on his knees with Mickeys hands in his hair..._ he smiled slightly at the thought.

 

“ What the hell happened to you?” Mandy asked sitting on the couch, she was playing Call of Duty.

“What the fuck are you talking about? He snapped

“You look all happy, like you just won the lottery or something. It's kind of creepy” she smiles

_…..... Ian Gallagher happened....... **.**_

“ _N_ o I'm just excited to kick someone's ass tomorrow when I find the bitch who's been cutting my coke” this wasn't a lie because he was happy. He had placed several cameras in the upstairs apartment. it was only a matter of time before the person revealed themselves. He shook the smile off his face and plopped down next to his sister.

 

“There's a barbecue this weekend, Lip invited me do you want to go?” she asked her brother and passed him her cigarette

“ I don't know ...dude is kind of a dick Mandy” he replied and took a drag.

“Yeah I know but I like him and I don't want to go by myself “she twirled her hair in her fingers and stared at Mickey.

“Okay I'll go stop fucking staring at me!” he snapped and grab the controller from her hands

… _.... this could be interesting......._. he thought to himself. He wondered how the boy would react to seeing him there. The thought amused him as he laid back onto the couch and played the video game with his sister.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
JOINT POV

 

Ian woke up restless the next morning. His dreams were filled with the sound of Mickey's voice and the sounds he made when Ian took him in. He couldn't help but wonder if the boy would try to see him again, after all he wasn't expecting last night to happen.

 

“ How's it going “ Lip asked sitting up on his bed

“Complicated” Ian responded.

The older brother hopped down from his bunk.

“How so?”

“You wouldn't understand” the young boy said plainly

 

Lip was the second oldest Gallagher. He was a scholar and a ladies man. Out of the the poor souls in the South Side, he actually had a chance of getting out and making something of his life. The only problem was he was too stupid to realize it.

He looked at his brother sitting on the bed. He knew his big secret. He had found out a couple weeks ago, he was just waiting for Ian to tell him. After all they shared everything. He had been looking in Ian's dresser for his stash when he found a porn mag.

… _. nice ….._.he thought to himself as he lit up a joint and started flipping through the pages.

Suddenly the images changed from bust babes to naked men in cowboy hats

“What the fuck” he yelled wondering why his brother would have something like that. All at once it hit him, he had never seen Ian with a girlfriend. Holy shit he must be gay !

 

The older boy could see the frustration in his brother eyes when he spoke.

“Try me” he replied. He had a feeling Ian having boy troubles but he was afraid to tell him.

“ Just let it go!!” Ian sighed and lay back on his bed.

The older boy stood up and walked over to his bunk , he pulled something from underneath his mattress and tossed it at his brother

“ what the fuck??” He shouted and grabbed the magazine. He looked horrified when he realized what it was. His cheeks turned as red as his hair when he made eye contact with his brother.

“ So you like it in the ass? It's okay man breath!” he smiled at Ian.

“ You're not grossed out?” Ian asked.

“ No, I'm not the one taking it in the ass” the older boy laughed.

“Uh..neither am I” Ian smiled smugly

They high five and lit up lit up a cigarette. Ian told him vaguely what was going on, he told him almost everything, being careful to leave out details that would point to Mickey. He told him about Kash and Linda and the break in at the store. It felt nice to share with someone, now that he was able to clear he's mind he could focus on the barbecue. Fiona had decided to throw him a barbecue for his promotion at ROTC and to celebrate his 16th birthday. He had been promoted from Cadet second Lieutenant to Cadet First Lieutenant. He knew he knew these promotions would reflect nicely when he applied to West Point to be an officer. He thought about who would be attending the party. He knew Lip had a couple of friends that were seniors coming and of course Kevin and V. It was going to be a good time he told himself as he got dressed and headed to school.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Mickey was sitting on his front porch when his sister stepped out.

“ You ready to go??” she shouted

… _.Fuck...._. he had totally forgotten he'd agreed to this stupid fucking barbecue.

“Why are we going to this stupid shit again??” he asked annoyed and stared at his sister.

“Well Lip invited me and it Ian's /birthday/ROTC party. I guess he got promoted or something and I don't want to go alone and you said you would go!” she whined

 _…... ROTC …..._ wow, he got promoted? He must be pretty good at what he's doing... he had to admit the thought of seeing Ian again was making him excited.It helped greatly that the kid was turning 16, he wasn't quite sure how to handle their age difference, he'd never been attracted to someone younger than him let alone whatever the fuck this kid was doing to him, his world had been shaken after their first encounter

“ Fuck ok let's go then!” he sighed and headed down the stairs.

As they approached the house they could hear the music playing and the smell of barbecue lingered in the air.

“Mandy!” Lip shouted from the patio

“Hey!” young girl replied and ran over to him

 _…... seriously....._. he sighed as he was left standing in the front yard alone. He walked over to the picnic table .

“Punch really ?? Can I guy get a fucking beer around here?” he looked around, there was no beer “This shit better have alcohol in it, he mumbled as he filled up his plastic glass. He wandered into the backyard. There were kids playing in the pool, slashing around. He saw Debbie arguing with an older girl who he assumed was her sister,.They were arguing about the outfit she was wearing.

“Go inside and change!!” the oldest girl yelled.

“ But Fiona you are wearing a bikini!!” she cried

“Your 10 years old Debs inside now!”

The girl pouted and went headed inside “ Hi Mickey!” she called and she headed upstairs.

He waved at her trying to avoid eye contact. He looked around searching for the guest of honor. He finally spotted him in the corner of the yard. He was talking to some dude with curly hair and the man had his hand on Ian's shoulder.

… _.Fuck! he looked so good standing there in his ROTC uniform, it fits him so well in all the right places. That rifle slung over his shoulder ….damn he was something else..._ he could feel his pants tighten as he gazed at the red head. He heard the two laughing and immediately was brought back to the moment .

who was this fucking guy hanging on Ian? His hands were all over him ,touching his arm, straightening his hat. Mickey felt strangely upset as he watched Ian flirting with this man. He couldn't help it, Ian was his, he might not no it yet. Hell he wasn't sure if he knew it yet but the anger that was building as he stared at the 2 boys left him wanting Ian even more. He found himself walking over to where they were standing. He had to stop whatever was happening so he walked directly into the curly haired boy spilling his drink down the front of his shirt. Ian glanced up at him

“What the fuck man” the curly haired boy shouted.

“What bitch? You were in my way !” Mickey replied and stepped closer, daring the man to say something. He was in his way. He was talking to Ian, flirting with Ian and he couldn't have that.

“Fuck this man. I'll see you around “the the boy called as he huffed off. Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian was glaring at him fiercely.

“Really Mickey...what the fuck?” he shouted as the boy sat down on the bench

“What are you crying about Gallagher? You mad I scared your little boyfriend off?” he replied and lit up a cigarette

“ He's not my boyfriend Mickey, we were just talking! why are you here anyways?” he is still upset “Mandy” he replied and pointed to his sister who was sitting on his Lips lap

“Oh” Ian sighed a slight sadness in his voice

“ Sit down man, it's fucking creepy having you stand there all silent and shit” the boy complied and sat down next to Mickey. Mickey passed him his cigarette, their eyes met and there was an unspoken electricity between them.....

”eh hem” Mickey coughed _...this is starting to feel a little gay..._ he thought and grabbed the smoke back from Ian.

“So, What are you doing here Mickey?” Ian asked again.

“ Stop asking stupid fucking questions Gallagher. Just be quiet and sit with me” Mickey responded.

Ian look at the man sitting there smoking a cigarette, the danger in his eyes, once again his head was spinning not knowing what he was thinking. He scooted closer to Mickey, not so close they were touching but  close enough to feel that wave of electricity he had felt before. He sat there with Mickey in silence and it was magical.


	5. I Like Them Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey catches Ian with Kash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this put up. I had a long week and just didn't have the time.  
> I'm not big on Kash and Ian so i kept my details to a minimum. This chapter like the one before is just showing the evolution of what we know as Gallavich. xoxo

It has been several weeks since he ran into Mickey at the barbecue. He was shocked by the boy's behavior, as he rudely interrupted his conversation. He had scared off the senior who was talking to Ian,  then proceeded to talk shit to him. He was amazed at the nerve of this guy. He asked the boy why he even came to the party and he was basically  told to sit down and shut up. Part of Ian wanted to argue, to see  
how far he could push Mickey, but something made him sit down by the boy instead. It seemed like an eternity as they sat there in silence, passing a cigarette back and forth staring into the sky he didn't want it to end but it did. He wanted to learn more about the older boy. He wondered what his  end game was. He came across as a super homophobic tough-guy, yet he had initiated their last two encounters. Ian closed his eyes as he remembered the the first time they were together. Laying next to Mickey had felt so right, he wondered if that would ever happen again.  He wondered how it would feel  to be held in Mickey's  arms _....so not going to happen....._ he thought to himself... _a boy can dream though..._  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

"Who do you think you are you piece of shit?" Mickey yelled as he kicked the man lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mickey!"  the man cried.

He had finally found out who had been fucking around with his drugs,  it was his brother's best friend Josh.  He had known Josh for years , that's why he put him in charge of the drug distribution.  Mickey was a great businessman but he had too many things to do to be stuck in an apartment all day.

"You're lucky you're Iggy's friend or I would bashing your fucking skull in for stealing from me!" he shouts back at the man one last time.

He looks up and all eyes are on him.

"Anyone else thinks about stealing from me I'll cut off your fucking  hands" He yelled and turned to run downstairs

 

"How's it going Mickey?" Lips  asks  from the table next to the stairs.

"Fine" he replied, wondering what the asshole wanted.

"Cool man what you been up to lately?" the boys questions,

 _...Fuck  he was nosey! Doesn't anyone mind their own fucking business anymore?.._ he thought to himself as he sat on the chair

"You know...stuff just making money"  he replied.

"For sure man, uh...I saw you at the barbecue the other day, thanks for bringing over Mandy."

The thought made Mickey cringe, picturing  his sister with this fucking guy but for some reason she liked him.

"Yeah sure whatever"  he mumbles.

 

Lips friend Trevor had told him what happened at the barbecue. He told him  he and his brother were hitting it off when some jerk spilled his drink on him and then chased him off. He knew his friend could exaggerate, there was no way Mickey Milkovich was gay. He probably just didn't like the guy's face, he was an asshole like that.

"So.. I saw you talking with Ian... you know my brother..." he emphasized the word brother. Mickey felt warm _....where was this going ..._ he thought 

"And?" Mickey replied.

"Nothing I guess. I didn't know you guys were were close...in fact I didn't even think you knew each other.."he said   
Mickey was annoyed now  
_…._ _fuck this guy...._ he thought.

“What the fuck you getting at Gallagher?" he came down off his chair and walked over to lips table.

Lip knew he hit a nerve, at least he thought he did. Something he said made  Mickey leave his drink and walk over to him. He didn't feel like a fight and  he knew that Mandy would  kill him if she knew he instigated it.

"Nothing man it's cool I'm just glad he's making some friends that's"all he said softly. Mickeys uncomfortable now. He  looks around and spots of the town tramp in the corner. Despite his last comment, lip was  still staring at him inquisitively.... _fuck..he had this smug look on his face staring at him like he had any fucking clue. Enough!.._ he thinks.

" Hey Angie!” he calls out “ Want to bang?” The blond is seated two tables way lokos up from her phone.

"Sure" she calls back picking up her stuff and heading for the door. He looks back at Lip 

"Yeah good talk" he sneers  as he leaves to follow the blonde out the door.  
*********************************************************************************************************** 

Ian had to be at work in 40 minutes. He looked everywhere for his stash but he couldn't find it. _...Carl!!.._.he thought to himself. The younger brother was a trouble-maker, definitely a Gallagher. He was a good kid at heart but everyone was counting down the days before he ended up in juvie. He decided he would just bum a joint off of Kevin. Kev was a friend of the family . They had helped him and Veronica with the trimming of their grow house _......the least he could do was spare a joint...._ he thought. Ian grabbed his jacket and headed down the street to the Aliby. He walked inside the bar and spotted his brother sitting down.

"What are you doing here? "he asks and sat at the table next to him.

Lip looked up from his textbook.

"Just homework, couldn't listen to Debs and Fiona argue anymore." he laughed.

"Right... I'm trying to get a joint from Kev you seen him ?" He looks around the bar for the man but he was nowhere to be seen.

" You know i  haven't seen him  in here today" he mumbled his face back in his book.  "So how long have you been hiding here anyways?" Ian asked.  
"Not long, maybe an hour ..long enough to run into Mickey" his brother replied. He glanced at  Ian's face searching for a reaction but the boy seemed indifferent.  
"Really how was that?” Ian asked   trying to be discreet. He had not seen the man since the barbecue so he was curious what he was up too.

" Eh you know short and sweet,  he just left fuck Angie Zago, so it was not much of a conversation.

Ian felt a lump in his throat.

"Wow ..Angie Zago..really?” he manages to smile at his brother.

He didn't know why it hurt to hear those words, they made his heart sink. He shouldn't feel upset, he knew Mickey wasn't gay. The moment they had at the barbecue was probably just in his head. He felt his emotions rise as he pictures Mickey with the town squeeze.

" Well this has been great, but I gotta go" he said to his brother trying to play it cool.

“alright bro, see you tonight” the older boy replied.

Ian gave him a pat on the back and headed out the door to work.

 

When he arrived at the store he couldn't help but notice the glances being tossed his way. His boss was behind the counter,  every couple minutes he would look up and start at him.

" You okay" Ian asked.

"I'm fine" he whispered and look down at his hands.

He could tell the man was hurt. They hadn't been together since he began whatever the fuck it was with Mickey, he didn't realize the effect it had on him.

"Look Kash, I've been under a lot of stress lately. I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together" Ian spoke soft softly as he walked over to the man. Kash looked up at him and smiled.  He couldn't help himself as he stared into the man's eyes seductively. He began to walk to the back of the store. his eyes were ushering the  older man to follow him. When they reach the walk-in he shoved the man inside. He hasn't  been with anyone since Mickey _.... Mickey....._ just thinking his name makes him fill with anger.  He bends the man  over so that he is pressed up against the shelves and rips his pants down.

"Fuck me Ian" Kash shouts, that's all he am needed to here, within seconds he was thrusting into the man.   
********************************************************************************************************************************************* 

  
_...That was close ..._.Mickey thought to himself as he left Angie's house. She was his go to and she was always down to fuck. Mickey used her to keep up his appearance, after all he wasn't gay.  He was walking home and passed the Kash  & Grab. _.. Gallagher..._ he thought himself. He started picturing the boys face, his strong arms, his chest. He could feel the hardness in his pants as the images raced through his mind. He knows what he wants and that is Ian. He wants him hard, and he wants him now. He runs across the street to the store. When he approaches the store he notices the **closed** sign in the window _...Wtf? ..._ he thought. Clearly Ian was here, looking through the window he could see the boys backpack on the counter. _..fuck this..._ He thought to himself and headed to the back entrance. Just as he thought it was unlocked. He opened the door and the air was filled with the sound of sex. He followed the sounds to the walk-in door. He peered through the tiny window and could see Ian fucking his boss . He rolled his eyes in disgust _...are you fucking  kidding me? …..H_ e could feel the ice in his veins and he didn't know why. It's not like Ian was his boyfriend, but seeing him with another man especially this kid fucker, made him so angry. The next thing he knew he was busting through the door. Ian and Kash froze when they saw him.

"Well now, what do we have here?” he asked his voice filled with venom. " Looks like we got ourselves a couple of fags..no wait one fag” he points at Ian "and a pedophile" he laughs.

"What do you want..Mi.." the older man doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Mickey punches him in the face. He drops to his knees _...little bitch..I mean really..M_ ickey thinks as he glares at the man. Ian has pulled his pants on and I reaching for Mickey's arm.

" Get the fuck away from me Gallagher!" He yells and pushes the boy into the wall.

He can feel his rage consume him as he steps closer to the trembling redhead. All he wants to do is punch him in the fucking face. _…. what is with this guy? What made him think he could touch him after he was all balls deep in that sick fuck less than 2 minutes ago._..he thought as he glared at Ian.

"Leave him alone" Kash cries,  he had managed to get  up from the floor and was now standing behind Mickey. _….Fuck you both..._ he thinks to himself as he stares. He backs up slowly.

"Whatever, you're not worth it anyways!" he hisses and storms out of the room. "Mickey wait!!" Ian calls coming after him 

"Fuck you dude" he shouts flipping the bird. It's hard for him to pretend he's not hurt, to pretend he doesn't want Ian. he was so mad he knew he had to leave before someone got hurt. He turned around to look at one last time when he sees Kash hand on his  waist. He's standing behind  Ian and the boy seems oblivious. This annoyed him even more. He decided he had nothing to lose it's not like Kash would tell anyone what happened here. He slowly walks up to the register , whimsically staring at the men at the other end of the store. He grabs a pack of smokes and shoves it in his pocket. Next he went for the snickers bar. He ate it slowly as his eyes met the older mans.

"Mmm.. sweet" he mumbles "I like em sweet" he grins a Kash " then again so do you..am I right?" 

"Get out Mickey!" Kash yelled at the boy.  Mickey started walking through the aisles.  He found himself standing next to Ian who was still standing quietly by the back door. "Mm soo good" he taunts taking another bite. Ian is unsure of what was happening. Mickey notices the older man is actually glaring at him . _..what the fuck?  He actually seemed angry .._ he didn't think he had it in him.

"I'm warning you leave now" he has his gun out. .Mickey can't believe this guy. I mean he's pulled that gun out before and Mickey hit him with it.  
" Leave? No this is too funny. What now you suddenly have a pair balls you sick fuck?" He laughs. ****BANG**** The shot made Mickey drop the candy bar.

"Who Jesus dude, fucking chill" ****BANG****

"fuck" he gets mickey in the leg and he falls to the floor.

" Jesus christ Kash" Ian yells " What the hell is wrong with you?" He's now on his knees next to Mickey.

"Why didn't you just leave" he was crying. Mickey was in so much pain emotionally and physically but he wasn't going to give in.

"Back the fuck off Gallagher" he snaps as he lies on the ground.

Within minutes the cops have arrived with paramedics. They handcuffed him and helped him into the ambulance.  He knew  where he was going, he flips Ian off as the doors close.   
*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Ian could not believe what just happened. Mickey had admitted in his own way that he liked him, and in the same breath told him to fuck off . He was intoxicating.  A mystery wrapped in a mystery and he was determined to solve it.  
" Seriously Kash I can't believe you! We are done!  I gotta go!" Ian yelled at his boss.  it was not like the man was going to fire him. He ran out of the store and didn't stop until he arrived at Mandy's house. She was sitting on the porch looking at her phone.

" Mandy.. Mandy..!” he yelled as he ran up the stairs .He was breathing heavy from the adrenaline.

" Fuck Ian what gives ? You ok?" Mandy snaps, there's a slight tenderness to her voice.   
"Kash shot mickey!" He pants.

" The fuck ian ! What happened? Is he okay ?" she asks frantically.

"It's a long story,  yes he's okay but they arrested him as he was being put in the ambulance" he replies finally catching his breath.

Mandy sighs "He's going to jail Ian he's not a minor any more. I'll call tomorrow and find out what happens" she said " are you sure he's ok?"  
" He's OK! he was shot in the leg , but they said he would be fine. Hey can you let me know what you find out" he asks.

" Why do you care what happens, I thought you hated each other?"

" No I do its just that it was my store and I'd like to let Kash know. “ he lies.

"Alright fine" she said.

“Thanks Mands, I'm gonna head home, it's been a crazy day” he hugs the girl and heads towards his house. He wasn't sure if he could sleep but he would try. Hopefully he would find out more from Mandy tomorrow.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
  
It wasn't his first time being arrested, but it was his first time in jail. It was pretty much like juvie except more strict. Mickey was a Milkovich after all, he had his fair share of run-ins with the cops this was however the first time he had a visitor. His family never came to see him before. They new Mickey could hold his own so they didn't worry when he got arrested. This is why when the guard told him he had a visitor he didn't know what to think. He hopped off his bed and followed the guard to the visitors room. Once he approached the glass he was shocked to see who was on the other side,  it was Ian. Everything made sense now. the freakin kid was putting money on his books and now he's here to visit him. _...He's probably making sure he doesn't rat out Kash and get his precious boyfriend arrested.._ he sat down and grabbed the phone.

"Thanks for putting money on my commissary." he said trying to avoid eye contact. "No that wasn't me , that was Kash. He's still afraid you're going to tell everyone" the redhead replied.  
" What do I care who he fucks" Mickey  said rolling his eyes.

" So how long will you be in there?" the boys asks.  
" Supposed to be a year,  they might get it  down to with good behavior"  
" Well then just stay out of trouble " Ian laughs.  
" I'm trying, but I might have to stab that fat fucking mick for stealing my Jello!" he was staring hatefully at the man sitting to 2  booths down. He turns  his attention back to Ian, he's not sure what else to say.   
" I miss you " Ian purrs, his green eyes boring into Mickeys soul. He is surprised and flattered but he can't let Ian know that.  
" Say that again and I'll rip your tongue out of your head" he says forcefully but his face betrays him with a slight smile. Ian  smiles back with a goofy grin. That smile...it literally melts his frosted  heart,  he's enjoying the moment when Ian puts his hand on the glass. _. ..  what does a kid think is going on..? this isn't some kind of chick flick..._

"Take your hand off the fucking glass" he snaps but looks down at his own hand.  Their eyes meet again, though they were separated by glass you could feel the electricity, just like the barbecue. _….What was his problem he got himself shot for this fucking  Ginger?..with his doe eyes and goofy grin...._

“Times up Milkovich!" the guard says. He's actually kind of relieved. He hates that he has these feeling for Ian. Trying to maintain his facade he looks at Ian, ignoring his  emotions he flips him off he follows the guard out of the room.

 


	6. Sweet Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is released early from Jail. He want's Ian to be his but he cant get passed the fact that he is not gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for an update. I really appreciate the comments and the followers, thank you so much for your support. I'm actually adding two chapters this weekend to make up for the delay. Thank you again for the support and feedback, the story is a slow build, the next few chapters after this will be more angsty and start to show the slow burn of control issues and other tendencies for Mickey.. stay tuned.

Monday finally!! Today is the day! The months had passed by so slowly for Ian. Mandy came over yesterday to tell him that Mickey was being released early, apparently he only had to do 10  months due to overcrowding.

“You should let me walk you there Mands,” Ian stated when the girl told him the news. “ After all you not going to the best part of town”

Mandy looked at him and smiled, “Okay Ian, that sounds nice.”

He knew Mandy wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on with him and her brother but she wasn't sure what. He decided it was best not to tell her anything because he didn't even know what was going on. They sat around and played video games for the rest of the afternoon.

 

He was nervous how was Mickey going to react to seeing him today. They didn't exactly part on the best of terms but he seemed okay during their visit. He hadn't been back to see him since. It killed him but he still wasn't sure how the man felt and he didn't want to push him away.

“Ian Mandy's here!” Fiona yelled from downstairs.

“ I'll be right down” he called. He put on a spray of cologne and checked his reflection one more time. he couldn't help but smile, he looked good. He went downstairs to meet Mandy.

“ Wow!” she smiled “Don”t you look nice”

He did, he was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt with black jeans it made his hair stand out like fire.

“ Thanks.” he chuckled nervously and grabbed the girl by the hand. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand as they headed out the door.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Finally he was going home, not that it was much better than Jail but at least he could choose the stupid people he hung around. It didn't even phase him he had turned 21 in jail, not like he was expecting a party or anything,his age never mattered to him. He always got what ehe wanted regardless anyway. Mandy had wrote to him informing him his dad had yet again violated parole. This meant he wouldn't have to deal with his drunk ass for who knows how long. Mickey was excited by the news.  He was being escorted out the door when he saw me Mandy and.. ….. _Gallagher..... what was this kid doing here??_ he thought to himself.

“ Mickey!” Mandy shouted capturing him in a hug. He breaks free and turns around to face the guards.

“ Fuck you! Fuck You and especially fuck you!!” he shouts, before returning to his sister.

“ What are you doing here?” he asks Ian as they walk off.

“ Figured I'd walk Mandy, this is a bad neighborhood you know?” Ian replied.

“We live in a bad neighborhood man” he laughs.

“ Yeah but that's our neighborhood” Ian smiles.

Mickey rolls his eye, the three walk down the street together. Ian has his hand over Mandy's shoulder, he tried to hold Mickey with the other arm but the older boy gently he pushes his arm away. they drop Mandy off at the house.

“ Where are you two going?” she asks sounding hurt.

“ Were just gonna go get some weed maybe hit up the Aliby for a beer...”Mickey replies.

“ Oh.. ok then ass hat!” she smiles and closes the door.

They start towards the liquor store . Mickey can't help it as he glances occasionally over at Ian. _…..He looks so peaceful walking there, not a care in the world...._.

“What, do I have something on my face?” the redhead asks innocently.

“What no..sorry” Mickey replies embarrassed he's been caught.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
JOINT POV

Mickey couldn't believe it had only been 10 months, because time had been good to Ian. It must have been the ROTC because his body was in such good shape. His body filed out his shirt perfectly, showing tightness in all the right places. He was definitely taller and he had cut his hair too. Mickey noticed it made him look older and he liked it. Once at the liquor store Mickey runs inside to get a 12-pack. He came out a few minutes later.

“ So Gallagher... what do you want to do?” he asks the boy.

Ian smiles at him “I don't know  Mick, how about we hit the baseball field and shotgun some beers?”

“I'm down with that!” he grins slightly as he lights up a smoke. When they get to the baseball field Mickey has too try his hardest to keep himself together. It's so hard, but he's actually feeling excited to have some alone time with Ian. After the redhead visited him in Juvie, he was all Mickey could think about. He had to stop himself several time from asking Mandy how he was doing, if he was still single.

When they get there they go sit in the dugout, and Ian starts with the conversation. He knew part of hanging out with Ian was dealing with all the fucking chit chat, the boy liked to talk almost as much as he liked to fuck.

“ So you going back to school?” Ian asks.

“ Nah man..” Mickey takes a drag of his cigarette “i'd still be a fucking freshman, if they let me in and i'm not doing fucking community college”

“ Well what are you going to do then?”

“ I Gotta find a fucking job before my probation skank finds me something that will get me killed” he laughs.

“ You could come work at the store.” Ian suggests.

“ Yea right.like they would hire me, what would I even do. I aint cleaning up after anybody”

“ Well it's a pretty clean store Mickey, but you could do security.”

“ Hmm..yea not gonna happen. What are your plans Gallagher?” Mickey asks.

“ Well I need to get my grades up so I can get into West Point ,I want to join the Army” the boy smiles as he says the words ARMY.

“ If you want to join the Army just go to the fucking recruiting station, it's like 2 blocks that away, you aren't old enough anyway” Mickey sneered. He didn't like that Ian wanted to get himself killed in the army. He understood the need for soldiers and he appreciated it but Ian was his and he didn't want him to just disappear.

“ True, but I want to go to West Point when i graduate to be an officer”

“ Don't officers get shot first” Mickey asked

Ian rolled his eyes. The older grabbed another beer out of the box and stabbed it with his knife.

“Shotgun!” he yelled before the beer shot into his mouth. The liquid shot into his mouth, spilling down the front of his shirt. His eyes were trained on Ian. Within seconds Ian has the can in front of his face taking it in. Mickey can see it's too much for him so he grabs the beer and chugs the rest. He looks at Ian and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand _. …. God he's so sexy....._ Ian thinks as the boy shoots the can into the trash.

“ Do you ever think about leaving here Mick?” Ian asks soflty.

 _….More fucking questions....._ Mickey was starting to get annoyed.

“ People like me don't get to decide those things, we do what we do to survive and thats life” he said plainly.

“ Why would you think that's all you have to offer?” Ian questions.

“ Fuck Ian!” What do you think is happening here? You think we're going to spread a fucking blanket and look for shooting stars and shit?” he regretted the words as soon as he said them , but what was Ian expecting.

“ I just thought.” Ian started but Mickey cut him off.

“Look Gallagher, you wanna chit chat more or you wanna get on me?” he sucked on his bottom lip and stared at Ian. The redhead laughed and within seconds he had the older boy pressed up against the fence. He yanked down his pants his hands were gripping his waist tightly as he began plating kisses down the back of his neck. Mickeys body tightened. He didn't do kisses. He was about to tell Ian to fuck off when he looked back and saw that grin. God did he love that stupid grin...he felt like he would do anything to see that smile, so he kept quiet and let the boy continue.

 _......Mm m it actually felt good .he thought to himself.... Ian's warm breath and moist lips caressing his skin..._ he wanted to ignore the thoughts that were flooding though his mind.

“ Come on will you?” he snapped at Ian trying his best to to contain his composure.

“ You're awfully pushy tonight Mick” Ian whispered in his ear. His voice was dripping with sex, it made the older boy shudder in anticipation. Ian stepped away from the Mickey.

 _...What the fuck is this kid doing?..._ he thought to himself. Moments later he felt Ian return and resume his position behind him. He heard the “flop” of the loop container and he was relaxed again. Ian was still taking his time when out of nowhere the redhead bit Mickey ass.

“ Jesus!” Mickey cried. _... God damn that felt good...._ that he thought to himself as Ian”s fingers danced around his ass.

“ You ready” Ian asked.

“ You gotta stop asking stupid fucking questions Gallagher” the older boy sighed beneath him _.....of course he was ready, he hadn't had sex in 10 fucking months!..._

“Ok fine” Ian replied and abruptly shoved his finger   in Micky's ass.

The older boys moans as Ian wiggled his fingers around inside him. He loved watching Mickey squirm. He loved how differently Mickey acted when they were having sex. He was still a smart-ass but there was a gentle side to it.

“ Yeah.. you like that?” he asked moving his finger in and out.

“ p..please..... Ian” the older boy cried.

He knew what Mickey wanted. He wanted to fuck the only way Ian could give it to him ,rough and hard. He took a moment to gaze at Mickey's round ass.. _.. He was so unbelievably sexy.._ Ian thought as he placed his hand on the boys head running his fingers through his hair.

“ The fuck Gallagher....” Mickey started to yell when suddenly the boy grabbed his hair tightly pulling his head back as he thrust deeply into him.

… _.God it felt good....._ he would never admit that he missed this but he did. Fuck how he missed having the redheads length inside of him.

“God... Christ Mick!” the boys panted as he pumped in and out of him. He continued to pull his hair which Mickey loved. It hurt at first but the mixture of the pain and Ian the pounding him like a rag doll felt magical. He could feel the warmth building up inside him just when he was about to reach down to relieve himself Ian gripped him tightly.

… _.. this fucking guy....._. he smiled and he stroked his throbbing penis and pounded him at the same time. Ian knew he was close, listening to the sounds Mickey was making was so fucking hot. The neighborhood tough guy was underneath him and with each thrust he cried out. He could listen to the boys husky cries forever. He was ready to explode. He thrust into him one more time with all his might. The younger boy cried as he released himself inside Mickey. The feel of Ian's dick going soft inside him was enough to send Mickey over the edge and he came on the ground. Ian was still pressed up against him. He leans kisses the back of  Mickeys head before getting dressed. Once fully clothed Mickey shouted into the sky “Fuck! I've always wanted to do that here!”

“Really?” Ian asked .

“Yeah ever since coach kicked me off the team for peeing on first base” he laughed and opened up a beer. they stood there in silence sharing a cigarette and passing the beer back and forth.

“ Hey Mick?” Ian asks in the softest tone.

“ Yea Gallagher?” the boy replied.

“ So before everything happened you know with Kash...” Ian looked nervous he was twiddling his thumbs for a moment before he returned to his thought. He looked Mickey dead in the eyes. “ Did you fuck Angie Zago?”

Mickey was surprised by the question _. ...How did he even know that? ...Fuck It was his stupid brother. He must have told him.._ he decided to play it cool.

“ Yeah I fucked Angie, everybody fucks Angie. You haven't fucked Angie? If you want I can get her down here.” He knows he's digging himself a hole but he can't stop the words as the come out of his mouth. The redhead was clearly mad. He was staring at the ground.

“ No Mickey I haven't fucked Angie! You know why ? I'm gay!! he shouted.

There was the word Mickey avoided like his life depended on it, and in  his mind it did.

“ Well I'm not fucking gay Gallagher! he shouted at the boy throwing his beer can on the ground. The boy looked at him, staring deep into his blue eyes.

“ You know what? Fuck this dude,...I'm done man”. Ian sighed and started to walk away.

“ What you acting like a bitch for Ian?” Mickey called after him.

“Fuck off Mickey!” he shouted over his shoulder as he ran across the baseball field.

… _...Fuck!...._.he wasn't going to chase after him. He knew that's what Ian wanted but he was nobody's bitch, instead he just stood there watching Ian's shadow disappear into the darkness.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

… _.. What just happened? They were having a great night then fucking Ian had to go and ask about stupid shit..._ he punched the fence. _T_ he thought that he was gay repulsed him _. ...Sure he likes hooking up with Ian but that didn't make him gay right_?... He lit up another cigarette and sat down on the bench. He still needed to find a job and Ian did mention working at the Kash  & Grab earlier, His head was spinning with thoughts _….Why would they hire me after everything that happened_ …. _fuck it's worth a shot I guess_.... he flicked his cigarette and headed home.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Ian didn't sleep much last night. He couldn't stop playing back the conversation he had with Mickey, he needed a distraction.  Ian had only been to Boys Town once, when his mom found out he was gay she took him there to cheer him up. Though he was open about it now, coming out on the south side was still scary process. He was surprised at the support his family had shown him. He knew Mickey wouldn't have it as easy but he was upset he couldn't at least admit it to him.

He could see the crowd from down the street. There were young men in tight clothing. They were radiating from the glow sticks around their arms and necks .. he could feel their energy. As he approaches the door he see's a bouncer _..Fuck!..._ he was in such a hurry he didn't even think about the fact he was under 18 . He decided to turn around but he walked directly into a gentleman about to enter the club.

“ I'm so sorry!!” he he gasped. When he looked up the man was smiling. He had a nice suit and looked very distinguished. Ian must have been staring for a while before the man replied.

“Where are you going beautiful? “

Ian blushed, he was not feminine by any means but he liked getting the compliments, it was a change from what he was used too.

“Uh, I left my wallet at home” he lied.

The older man grabbed him by the waist so they were both facing the door.

“He's with me: he told The bouncer, and like that but they went inside. It was just like he remembered, crowded and filled with sweaty bodies dancing on the stage the lights glistening off their muscles. Ian had expected to go to the bar but the man led him to a closed-off area.

“ Good evening Dr. Lischman” one of the servers called out. The man rushed over to let the two into the enclosed area.

“ Thank you Geno. I'll have a scotch neat. What would you like?” He looks at Ian.

“ Can I have an Appletini?”

:Right away” the server replied as he sped off to the bar.

“ My name is Ned, can I ask yours?”

“ Ian , my name is Ian” he responded _….I sound like an idiot....._ he thought to himself.

“ Well Ian, it's very nice to meet you. Might I ask what a handsome fella like you is doing in Boys town by yourself?”

Ian looked at him briefly then stared at the table.

“I just needed to get out I guess, there too much drama at home” he replied.

“ A pretty little thing like you shouldn't worry about such things” Ned smiled , the drinks arrived and Ian found himself engulfed in conversation. Ned was fascinating! He was a doctor, which explained the expensive suit. He had completely forgotten about Mickey by the end of the night. This guy was so interesting he kept buying him drinks and listened to when he wanted to contribute to the conversation. The night went on and he found himself thinking, _…..it's not like he wanted to date the guy but sure he was a silver fox...._. he kept glancing down at his drink playing with the straw.

“ I hope this isn't being too forward but I have a great view of the city from my penthouse would you care to join me?” Ian blushed again. He knew what accepting the invitation meant no matter how elegantly it was worded. He thought for a moment how he had never been to a penthouse, hell he never been to the north side.

“Sure that sounds great!” he smiled and grabbed his hand under the table. They finished their drinks and headed outside to Ned's car. Ian's heart was racing he was scared and excited about what the night would bring.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
JOINT POV

Mickey had talked to Linda about getting a job, to his surprise she said yes. Apparently having someone who was in jail for shoplifting was a good deterrent for the store. He hadn't seen or heard boo from Ian since that night at the baseball field. He was kind of looking forward to working with Ian but he would never let him know how he felt. He arrived at the Kash & Grab. Ian was reading a magazine behind the counter.

“ What are you doing here?” Ian asked seemingly annoyed.

“Calm your ass princess, I work here now” Mickey replied.

“What since when?” the boy asked.

“ Uh since you gave me the idea to ask for the fucking job”Mickey laughed. He loves how angry Ian is. “Relax red! I won't bite I'm just here to make sure shit doesn't get jacked.” Mickey replied as he grabbed a catalog and leaned against the wall. They worked there in silence, taking turns glancing at one another. All of a sudden the door opened and older gentleman walked inside. Mickey could see his eyes light up as the man grabbed a bag of chips and place them on the counter. Ian grinned at the man.

“You drove all the way to the South Side for a bag of chips” the young boy said.

“Maybe I was hoping for a gingersnap.” The man replied. Mickey could feel his blood boil as he watched the sickening display in front of him.

“ I'm working...” Ian replied quietly.

“Well maybe when you get off we can grab lunch?” Ned persisted.

Ian glanced over at Mickey who was trying not to stare but doing a terrible job. He knew Mickey was jealous.

“ You know what that sounds great! pick me up at 6pm.”

“You got it” the man smiled. He went to walk out the door but Mickey blocked it. He wanted to beat the dudes ass. _...Fucking pervert....._. “ “You got a receipt?” he asked quite defensively

Ned smiled and walked back to Ian who handed him a receipt. Mickey glared at the man but stepped out of the way. He walked over to Ian. He was biting his knuckle, he always did that when he was upset or trying to restrain himself.

“So that your grandpa or something?” he asked.

The boy smiled “No that's just a guy I've been seeing..”

Mickey laughed “ Hmm.. that's a guy you've been seeing? What you guys take a fucking picnics together, walks in the park... you got a little dog with a fucking sweater or what?” Yep he was definitely jealous. He couldn't help it, whether he knew it or not Ian was his.

“No we mostly just fuck “he said “ You know like you and Angie” the boy said smugly.

Mickey rolled his eyes ” Whatever Gallagher.. try not to choke on any gray pubes” with that he went back to his magazine and kept his away from Ian. The rest of the day seemed to take forever but finally Ian left his seat at the counter and went to lock the back door.

“ Have fun swallowing old man balls” Mickey called as he left the store. He walked around the corner to the liquor store and bought a 40 when he came out he saw Ian getting into a silver BMW. He didn't know what possessed him but he knew he had the follow them. It wasn't hard to follow them, the restaurant was just down the road and Ned drove like a grandpa. He was sure Ian would see him if the guy intro of any slower. He parked in front of a cute little Bistro and went inside. Mickey was across the street staring. He stayed out of eyesight but he had the perfect view.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

… _... fucking crypt keeper....._ he thought to himself. What does he see in this guy except money? He knew Ian wasn't that shallow but he couldn't understand the boys attraction. He saw Ned touch his shoulder and feed him cake from his fork..... seriously what the fuck? How is this guy still breathing? He was buzzed now, not drunk but definitely feeling like an attack dog who had been stalking his prey. As soon as the two walk out of the bistro he marches up to them.

 

“What the fuck do you see in this guy Ian?” Ian is surprised to see Mickey there, he's even more surprised that he's been drinking,

 

“Whoa” Ned laughs, “calm down there tiger”

He looks over at Ian who has his hand on his face is disbelief of the conversation that is happening.

“We were just about to head back to my place, Ian tell your boyfriend he can come too, the more the merrier”

 

“What the fuck did you just call me” Mickey yells and punches the man in the face dropping him to the ground.

“I'm not a fucking fag you sick fuck!” he shouts as he punches him again.

Ian pulls him off the man just in time to hear the sirens approaching.”c'mon Mickey the fucking cops are coming!” Ian shouts still trying to secure his grip on the older boy.

He looks up from the the ground, he can see the flashing lights coming around the corner.

“Mick let's go!” Ian is pleading now......Fuck......

“Fine” Mickey sighs as he jumps up and runs down the street.

“I'm sorry Ned, I'l text you” Ian calls back to the man laying on the ground as he follows Mickey down the street to the alley.

 

The adrenaline is flowing through them as they continue to run until the sounds of the sirens fade.

“Jesus Mickey!” Ian laughs as he tried to catch his breath.

“You got something to say Gallagher, say it. All I know is I saved you from that perve” Mickey smiles and punches Ian playfully on the shoulder. The redheads eyes light up at Mickey”s touch and he tries to wrestle the older boy to the ground. Mickey overpowers him and Ian ends up pressed against the alley wall staring into Mickey's eyes. He wants to kiss Mickey so bad but he decides not too, to break the tension he reaches out and tickles the older boys on the ribs.

“Hey” Mickey laughs and tickles him back _. …...This was beyond ridiculous....... two boys from the South side tickling each other in the middle of an alleyway....what had this guy done to him, Mickey Milkovich does not have tickle fights let alone with another guy....._ It was beautiful, Mickey loved hearing the sound of Ian's laugh and he loved even more that Ian could make him laugh. He looks at Ian and can see he is contemplating something. Out of nowhere the redhead leans into kiss him. Mickey pulls back defensively.

“What the hell Ian?” Mickey just stares at the boy. Its not that he didn't want to kiss Ian because he did. To Mickey kissing was a sign of emotions, kissing would mean admitting he had feelings for the tall boy in front of him and he was NOT ready for that.

” Are you kidding me right now” Ian rolls his eyes and turns to walk away.

“Hey hold up” Mickey calls.

“What Mickey?” Ian sounds defeated.

Mickey looks at him for a moment,. _….he was so beautiful. No wonder he had men of all ages knocking at his door...._ He needed Ian to be his, but he wasn't ready to tell him that, he knew he would have to do this in baby steps and hopefully it would be enough for Ian.

“Come back here” Mickey says ushering the boy back with his tattooed hand. He can see the reluctance as Ian walks back.

“This better be good Mickey I'm don.....”

Mickey cuts him off as he grabs his face in his hands a plants a wet kiss on Ian's cheek.”

The boy is blushing, it wasn't the lips but hopefully Ian would understand what the gesture meant. He smiles at Mickey” Was that so hard?”

Mickey laughs” Shut up Gallagher!”

Ians puts his arm over is shoulder, Mickey is OK with it for now, friends do that kind of thing, it was better than holding hands he decides. Ian glances over at him with the his dark green eyes and just smiles.

… _....Fuck my life......._ Mickey thinks to himself as they walk down the alley. _...What have I done?...._

 


	7. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian invites Mickey over to meet his family and watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yea another chapter, i had writers block for a moment then all these idea came flooding to my little mind lol. i'm very excited for where the story is going. This has some canon references but really i'm trying to create my own story-line. Feel free to comment, If there is something you don't like or my topics start to get to dark feel free to stop reading because in a few more chapters shit gets real. xoxo

Joint POV

Over the next few months the boys were inseparable. They spent almost  every waking moment in each others company.  It was like Mickey couldn't let Ian out of his sight.  He just wanted to be close to him it didn't matter what they were doing.  Mostly it was Ian hanging out at Mickey's house playing video games or watching  action movies.  Mickey had seemed to become  more comfortable around Ian. Occasionally he would hold his hand on the couch or Ian  would catch the boy stealing glances at him. It was nice. Mickey couldn't understand what it was about Ian Gallagher that made his mind run wild. He'd stare at the boy as they sat there on the couch.  He couldn't help but think how beautiful and perfect he was. finally Ian broke him down and let him cuddle on the couch. They were watching a movie and the boy laid his head on his shoulder. Mickey could feel his body tighten but he didn't do anything else.  The boy looked up at him with his green eyes and smiled that stupid smile and they continue to watch their movie. Each day they spent together seemed to open Mickey up emotionally. It scared him.  He felt himself  getting more and more comfortable letting Ian in as long as they were behind closed doors.  
  
Ian was tired of always going over to Micky's house. It was the same routine he would go to school, then get off go to work ,then  go to Mickey's.  The boy had seems to be enjoying his company. To his surprise Mickey even started cuddling on the couch with him. He would lay on Mickeys lap or his shoulder and the older boy would run his finger though his hair or hold his hand. It seemed surreal. He wanted to share his happiness.  He wanted Mickey to meet his family. They were so excepting of Ian when he came out, he was hoping if Mickey could  see that he would have another place to hang out with his boyfriend. Their relationship would seem semi normal, not this huge secret it had somehow become. He had a plan in his head. Once they saw he and Mickey show affection they would connect the does and move on.  
  
Mickey had been invited to Gallagher movie night. Ian had  been trying to get him to go for weeks  finally Mickey snapped.  
"So what I'm just going to hang out with your fucking family all night and play house?" he asked  
"No  Mick you don't have to play house it's just a fucking movie with my family! I'm always over at your house and you don't make a big deal out of it why can't you come watch a movie at my house?"  
Ian replied looking at him with those emerald eyes.  
" Fuck whatever princess fucking il go" Mickey looked away from Ian, he didn't want the boy to know he'd won. Those eyes went straight through him.  
"Thanks Mick" Ian smiled.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
That night Mickey was so nervous. He knew the Gallaghers but he never actually hung out with them. He knew how they felt about his sister and her twisted relationship with lip. Everyone looked down on the Milkoviches. They would never say that to their face because they'd get a beat down but he'd heard them referred to as south side trash on many occasions.  
He wasn't quite comfortable with being in their presence of so many people. Mickey was not a social butterfly buy any means, but he wanted to make Ian happy so he agreed.  He had a on nice button-up black shirt and some blue jeans that really fit his body, really made his ass stand out. He headed down the street to the Gallaghers house. When he arrived he saw the second oldest Gallagher outside on the porch.

_...What a fucking asshole.... he's the one who ratted him out to Ian about Angie Zago..._

  
" Ian here? "he asked  
"Well hey Mickey! What the hell you been up to? What do you need my brother for?" He smiled and took a swig of his beer.

  
_...fuck this prick...who does he think he is right now?...._

  
"Not that it's any of  your fucking business why i'm her but Ian invited me " Mickey hissed.  
"Chill dude he's round back" Lip smiled. He loved fucking with Mickey, he knew just the right was to get under his skin.  
"Thanks " Mickey replied quietly and walked around the back. 

He saw Ian's shirt poking up out of the shed.   
"What the fuck  you doing Gallagher?" he called out. The boy popped his head out.  
" I was just looking for a bike chain for Carl, his snapped and I could swear we had one from an old bike in here." Ian responds.  
" I see... so what shit movie are we watching anyway?"Mickey asked.  
  
" I don't know probably some chick flick.. Fiona picked it out. "

"Seriously dude" he groaned.  He looked around to make sure they were alone as he walked up to the redhead. He was still looking through boxes for the bike chain when Mickey leaned  put his arm around his waist, and kissed his cheek. He wasn't sure what came over him as he stood up but Ian looked so good bent over those boxes in the garage, he could resist himself. Ian blushed.  Just when Mickey though he couldn't be more adorable. He felt so gay in this beautiful moment.  
"Ehm..let's go inside and get this shit over with ...it's fucking cold out here!"  He said ending the silence.  
Ian stopped what  he was doing and looked at Mickey.  
"Uh okay I can always look for the chain tomorrow... let's go inside." He dusted of his pants and grabbed Mickeys hand.  They were laughing and talking until they reach the front door. The moment they stepped inside everything changed, Mickey had put his guard back up. He could see the faces staring at him.

  
" Hey Mickey!" Fiona said...I'm glad you could join us"  
"Uh yea, tanks for the invite" he replied and sat down at the table. Ian walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Mickey pushed it away and shot the boy a look _...what the fuck gallagher..._ he thinks to himself..  He looks back at Ian softer this time, the boy  seems confused but he moved on to talk with his family.  
They all sat down to dinner. They were having pizza. Mickey, being totally out of character waited for everyone to grab there food, it was a big family  and he didn't want to eat before the kids. Just as hes ready to grab a slice of pizza a freckled hand is handing one too him. He looks around quickly no one seems to care but he's still mad. He's not some child that needs to be fed he's a grown a man.  
"I can feed myself man" he huffs at Ian and snatches the pizza from his hand. "  
" Just trying to be nice" the boys says rising his arms up as he returns to his plate. Dinner is loud , filled with the buzz of conversation. Mickey is not used to this. At his house dinner is for eating food, not for catching up and sharing stories.  
  
When  everyone is finished they gather to watch the movie.  There were three spots on the couch Ian was in the first one  and lip had plopped down in the third leaving  him to sit between them. Mickey felt the sweat bead up on his hands as his body was pressed closely against Ian.  He had a feeling Lip knew  something  but that didn't mean was going to broadcast it to the Gallagher clan.  This is the Southside nobody can keep their mouth shut and he didn't want to end up Terry's punching bag again.  He sat down next to Ian with his hands in his lap and they all started to watch the movie.  Ian was right it was a romantic comedy 50 First Dates.  Mickey didn't mind, he liked Adam Sandler's dry since of humor.  As the opening credits rolled Fiona got up to turn the lights off. She wanted to try and make it seem more like a movie theater and it did the trick.  All that you could see was the glow from the TV shining on on their faces. Ian took advantage of this moment and went to grab Mickeys hand.

  
" Fuck  Gallagher!" He whispered so that no one else could hear, he was afraid Lip had heard but he was staring intensely at the show. Ian snickered to himself.  He could feel the boy trying to sneak  his hand down his pants, his fingers passing the elastic on Mickeys boxers.  His touch made Mickey hard as a rock. "Christ man" he snapped. This time it was loud enough for everyone to here.  
"Sorry" he whispered and excused himself outside. He lights up a smoke and tries to calm down whne hears the the door close behind him.

_.....Fuck!......_

Sure as shit Ian is standing there arms folded, staring down Mickey.  
"What is wrong with you Mick?" the boy asks accusingly.

  
_...is here serious right now...._

  
"What the fuck do you think Ian?  Your in there trying to hold hands with me, grabbing my fucking dick on your couch and shit.. what the fuck dude?" He yells.  
"I just thought your my boyfriend ..you know.. the lights were off  and everything, it's not a big deal man.." Ian sighs.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and laughs cruelly.  
" Is that what you think this is?" He points back and forth between them  
"You think we are a fucking  boyfriend and girlfriend.. seriously?" He asks Ian.  
The question was rhetorical but the redhead answers immediately.  
" Yea kinda"...  
In fact that is exactly what he thought. Over the last month  all they have been doing was cuddling and holding hands. Talking to each other. He did think they were boyfriends.   
  
Mickey regretted the words as soon as he said them but he couldn't risk anybody thinking that.  
" Well we're not Gallagher, understand? I'm over here because you invited me to watch a fucking movie so keep your hands to yourself!" he flipped his cigarette and walked back inside. 

The rest of the night was awkward. Mickey could sense Ian was hurt sitting next to him. All he wanted to do was grab the boy and give him a kiss and tell him everything would be all right but for some reason he couldn't help being even more of an asshole. When the movie ended and Fiona turned on the lights Carl and Debbie had already passed out. Fiona was standing with Jimmy  
"Alright boys we're going  to bed... don't get into trouble" she said and they headed upstairs.

Mickey and Ian are still sitting on the couch. Neither one will look at the other.  Lip could tell that something happened during the movie, he knew they needed space.  
" Uh right " he hops up quickly from the couch. "I'm going to go bed too so yea what Fiona said " he waves half halfheartedly  and then walked upstairs. This left the two boys on the couch. Ian looked over at Mickey.  
" Aren't you going to leave the movie's over??" he asked sarcastically.  
Now that they were alone, he wanted to touch Ian, run his finger through his hair  
" How about we finish what you started" Mickey smiles at the boy and go to reach for his arm.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" Ian snaps.  
" C'mon don't act like a bitch now  Gallagher"Mickey replied.  
" Really that's what you have to say to me?" Ian stands up from the couch.  
"You are the one who said you only came over here to watch a movie the movies over so you can leave!" He points toward the door.

" Fuck man why do you gotta go being so sensitive all the time? Chill the fuck out" Mickey said in a low voice. Inside he knew that Ian had every right to be upset. It was easier for him to try and make Ian think he was over reacting, he didn't want to look like the bad guy. _...Too late for that..._.  
" Fuck you Mickey! like I said, you can leave now"  
" Fine Ian if  you want me to go  I'll go!"  Mickey snapped and got up from the couch. He couldn't help the word that came out of his mouth as he opened the front door.  
" You know what?  Not everyone gets to say how they  fucking feel  the fucking time Ian.  Just remember that , you can't always get your way princess! " he could see the look of anger in Ian's eyes.  
" I'm not trying to get my way you asshole. I just don't understand how you can act like you care one  moment and then be  completely fucking different the next!" The boy was now in his face.  Mickey could feel his anger rising.

_...why did this guy have to make things so complicated...._

He took a deep breath, he was still getting used to the redhead having the balls to stand up to him, he found it endearing at first but sometimes, like now he had to fight the urge to punch him in the face. He took another deep breath.  
"Well it's not my fucking problem you don't understand me, I'm out of here!" with that  he headed down the street.

  As he walked in his house he realized yet again he had pushed Ian Gallagher away. The boy had done nothing wrong Mickey was the one who was acting like an ass. Ian should understand Mickey hadn't come out yet. Ian had his whole family and they knew he was gay, no one knew Mickey was gay even Mickey _._

_....did the fucker can't really expect him Mickey Milkovich to just be all lovey sorry with him in front of his family . I mean he'd be a fucking idiot if that's really what he thought..._

  
Truth be told he probably did think that, it wasn't official but they had been acting like a couple so why wouldn't Ian expect that.

_...Fucking guy!....._

When Mickey was mad he had no filter but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't easier to keep Ian at arms length. He didn't want to get attached but it was happening.  
  
Against every warning in his body he pulled his phone out of his  pocket. He didn't want it to end he knew Ian would be mad at him for awhile but he needed to remind him that he was still interested, even if it was very subtle so he texted Ian.  
  
**M - hey..we still on for call of duty thursday or what?**  
  
**I- ???..really? Go fuck yourself!**  
  
Mickey knew he was mad, he was going to make Mickey apologize  
  
**M-look come over Thursday will you? ...I like your company but there's too many people at your house. It just made me uncomfortable.**  
  
That was all Ian was getting. He didn't get a reply for about 20 minutes. He sat there eagerly watching the phone.  He hated this feeling, he needed to know Ian was still his, that he hadn't lost him over his big mouth. Finally his phone went off.

  
**I- yeah that's my family they don't give a shit, you closet case ;)**

Mickey knew he should tell Ian he wanted him to come over but he decided to seem indifferent.  
  
**M- Look come over or don't come over. Either way I'm kicking some Kraut ass! Also don't fucking call me that**  
  
He smiled knowing that Ian didn't completely hate him after tonights events.  
  
Mickey could picture Ian smiling at his phone, he knew he had the red head wrapped around his finger almost as much as Ian had him. He took a shower and went to bed. Even though he had pushed away tonight all he wanted was to be cuddle with Ian.  
  
  
Thursday didn't come quick enough. He was dying to see Ian but could not bring himself to go to his house. Mickey was still sleeping when a text woke him up.  
  
**I-how do you take your coffee?**  
  
**M- like fucking coffee??**  
  
Mickey was confused by the question. He had always drank his coffee black, he never understood why people put all that extra shit in their drink.  
  
About 10 min later there was knock at the door.  
Mickey opened the door to see a very much awake Ian gallagher.  
" Hey Mick! Here's your coffee" the boy grinned as he pushed passed mickey and came inside.  
" Dude it's like 7am.. I thought you were coming over this afternoon?" Mickey sighed still trying shake the sleepiness off.  
" Umm yea about that...lets go to like the Zoo or Museum instead. We've played enough videogames .  I thought we could mix it up."  
Mickey looked at Ian with confusion.

_...after everything that happened this kids asking him on a fucking date?..._

" What you wanna walk around the zoo like a couple of old queens taking pictures..that it? Maybe feed the birds together or some gay shit? _”_ " He asked mockingly and took a sip of his coffee.  
" Well when you put it that way it sounds....."  
Mickey cut him off.

“ It sounds fucking stupid that how it sounds ? You know why Gallagher.. cause it's a stupid idea" His words were harsh as they left his lips ending the conversation.

 Ian's sitting on the couch now, he looks unsure of what he should do  
_....shit..._ Mickey thinks as he sees the boys eyes seemingly lost.He must be confused as hell , shit mickey was confused. He was  been sending Ian so many mixed signals. Finally he spoke.  
" Hey.." he said and placed a hand on Ian's shoulder, the boy looked up in surprise." Why change a good thing huh? I like kicking your as at slayer. We don't need to do all that fancy shit" He smiles.  
" Is that soo? Well see about that won't we?" Ian smiles as he gets up to turn on the TV. Great this is what he wanted. He didn't want to go all over town flaunting his relationship. He just wanted Ian to himself. Just the two, doing  what they always do. He was surprised he got his way but he felt strange satisfied as he sat down next to the redheaded. He couldn't resist Ian still had a pouty look on his face so Mickey grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him on the lips. It was amazing. He could feel the shock waves go though his body as their tongues danced together. Before he knew it Ian was unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants.  
He yanked down his boxers revealing Mickeys hard shaft. Ian glances up at Mickey and swirls his tongue over the tip of his dick.  
"You don't waste anytime do you" Mickey cries as the boys mouth engulfed him. The feeling is to much, his mouth is so warm engulfing Mickeys dick,it doesn't take long for the man to whimper Ian's name.  
"Fuck Ian" he moans as the redhead gently bites him. His hand are is his hair pushing Ian further down on his dick. Ian looks the boy in the eyes again, Mickey knows what the look means. He grabs his hair tighter and thrust into Ian's mouth.

 _... This kid is too good...._ he thinks to himself amazed at how Ian is handling himself.

Mickey thrust a few more times into the boys mouth until he releases a load of hot cum down Ian's throat. He sucks Mickeys dick so hard one last time to make sure he didn't leave a mess then stands up from the floor.

  
"Fuck Gallagher!" Mickey sighed as he pulls on his pants. " I was not expecting that"  
  
Ian went to wash his hands.  
"So..I'm gonna go now" he says shortly.  
Now Mickey is confused.  
"Wait why? I thought we were gonna hang out today"  
  
"Yea me too but I really don't want to be stuck inside all day. I need the fresh air, il probably just see if Mandy wants to go to the zoo with me when she gets off her shift" Ian replies and lights up a cigarette.  
  
Mickey knew what he was doing.

.... _Sneaky little fuck....._

He just gave Mickey like the best blow job of his life he would have to be a complete asshole to turn Ian down.  
"Fuck fine well go to the Zoo but fucking try and hold my hand and your own your own got it." Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Really! Thanks man"  
"Uh huh like you didn't know what you were doing " he laughs. " I'm fucking starving let's go get some breakfast and then we can go to the stupid fucking zoo aight?"  
Ian smiled and they headed out the door

 

 


	8. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickeys first "date" . Mickey get's jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces some new character traits for our two love birds. I want to assure you they will get a happy ending but This is just the begging of the story, we do have a long way to go. I hope everyone enjoys the story thank you for your feedback. Lip?Mandy centric I needed to bring the Rocks for our boys back, i have a feeling they are going to need them.

 

xoxo-reference for later!!

 

 

Joint POV

The day at the zoo didn't go as planned. It started off great, but it certainly didn't end that way. They had enjoyed a nice breakfast at Patsy's Pies. Fiona was working there so she sat them in the back of the restaurant, knowing Mickey was still awkward being out with Ian. He had ordered the french toast. God it was it was amazing. The toast was golden brown and syrup beading off of its hot surface. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually sat down and had a fresh made breakfast. Mandy would make eggs once in awhile but mostly they ate cereal and junk food.

 

Ian had ordered and omelet. “Gotta eat lots of protein” he smiled “keeps my body in shape for the Army.

Mickey laughed, he loved how dedicated Ian was to ROTC, he knew that if they did stay together, he would eventually have the talk with Ian about joining the army but that was a long time from now.

He noticed Ian had been eyeballing his french toast.

“What are you staring at Gallagher?” Mickey chuckled.

“ mmm. Can I just have a small bite?” he asked Mickey with his pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

“Really dude? You ordered eggs, you could have ordered french toast but you were all worried about the _**carbs**_ ” Mickey does fingers quotes as he emphasizes the word.

Ian looks down at his plate.

“Fuck fine here” Mickey sighs as he cuts the corner of his french toast. He goes to hand Ian the fork but instead the boy just eats it off the fork. Mickey almost drops it, when he realizes he just fed Ian Gallagher french toast.

 

… _..How fucking gay are they right now??...._

 

Ian could sense that Mickey felt weird about what just happened.

“Geeze relax Mickey there's nobody here, it's just us”

He was right, they were in the back of the restaurant all that was around them were empty tables and a bus tray filled with menus.

Mickey smiled. Ian was right, they were alone.

“don't do that again” he snapped but he had a playful tone. He didn't want Ian getting the wrong idea, he couldn't go around sharing his food and shit with the guy. People would definitely start talking.

 

It was around 10am when they left the diner. They had sat there talking for over an hour. It was nice, sure Mickey was extremely attracted to Ian but he loved that he was also becoming his best friend. They talked about almost everything. Just nothing personal, Mickey didn't talk personal shit with anyone..maybe Mandy and even that was rare.

*********************************************************************************************

 

They left the diner and took the L train to the Chicago Zoo. He was glad Ian had suggested this to be honest because he had never been.

“Omg Mickey you are going to love it! First well see the primates, the well go through the birds! I love birds...” Ian continued to plan out every aspect of the zoo.

Mickey could care less he just thought it would be cool to see a bear or a fucking tiger.

“Whatever Ian shut up” he smiled at the boy who had continued to talk. “ I'l let you lead the way Gallagher”

 

When they came to the primates exhibit Mickey was in awe. He had never imagined he would see a gorilla in real life. This was too freaking cool. He tried to keep his excitement down as they walked around the cages reading the information about each animal. They finished the Primate exhibit and Mickey turned to Ian “Where to next man?” he asked sounding eager.

“hmm.. I was thinking we could see the birds but I think you'll really like the reptile room” he grinned.

Mickey had told him that he always wanted a snake. He used to catch snakes in the alley when he was a kid, he tried to bring one home and his dad kicked his ass and made him kill it. He shook the memory from his head and noticed Ian was staring at him.

“ Yea man that sounds good lets go” he replied.

 

The reptile room had to be the coolest place Mickey had visited in his life. It was dark and dank, everywhere he looked there were snakes in glass cages, slithering contently about. He found the Copper Head fascinating. It was pressed up against the glass. He stared at the creature for some time, watching it slither in and out of the tubes in it's glass prison. He must have been staring at the reptile for awhile because when he looked over Ian was gone. He figured he'd find him and moved on to the Timber Rattle snakes. He loved the sound the rattles made. Snakes were so bad ass. If he could pick any animal to be hands down he would choose a snake. He finally decided he had enough of the reptile room, he needed to smoke and he couldn't get way with that in here. He looked around for Ian but couldn't find him. He pulled out his phone.

 

M- **Yo. Where you at? I'm ready to see some fucking birds now.**

 

No response.

 

M- **Hey fuckhead answer me I'm starting to get paranoid and shit**

 

That was true, now that Ian wasn't standing beside him, he was noticing how many fucking people were in this tiny ass room. Still no response, he was starting to get annoyed. He manged to find the exit to the Reptile Room , but not before searching every corner for Ian.

Ash he stepped outside he heard a laugh. It was Ian's laugh. He looked around and spotted him in front of the peacock exhibit talk to some guy. The guy looked like he worked for the zoo, so Mickey was confused why he was talking to Ian. Even more so why was he making Ian laugh. He stood there discretely and watched the two interact, from his standpoint Ian was flirting with this guy. And this fucking asshole was letting him. Mickey saw him check Ian out twice. As he stared at the pair he could help but notice what Ian was wearing. Why he did not notice before, he wasn't sure but now it was driving him crazy. The redhead had on a skin tight tank top that was too short, it was dark green and blended well with his eyes. He liked that it made his hair stand out. Then he had on a pair of basketball shorts that fit just little too loosely combined with the shirt the v of his stomach showed prominently. It was almost like he was wearing a crop top. Maybe he didn't notice before because he had his jacket on.. He looked amazing, no wonder this guy was talking to him. Finally Mickey had enough and went to break up the conversation.

“The fuck you just disappear on me Ian?”

“Sorry Mick I left my phone in the Primate exhibit and Scott helped me find it”

 

… _.Scott?...._

 

He looked over and the man still standing there. “Thanks for your help, you can get lost now” he said shortly.

“uh yes thank you, I really appreciate it” Ian replied sweetly.

Mickey rolled his eyes.

“ Yep sure thing, you two have a good day” the man replied then walked away.”

“Sorry Mick I realized I lost my phone inside when I wanted to take a picture and I saw he had a Zoo badge so I asked him to help me find it”

“ That right? So once you found your phone why did you stand here flirting for like 10 min?” he asked annoyed.

“I was not flirting, we were just having a conversation and if I was …..” Mickey cuts him off

“ You don't even have to talk to guys, dressing like that they. I bet they just fall over you don't they”

Ian looked confused. He was pretty sure he was dressed the way he normally did.

“What the fuck are you talking about Mickey” He snapped at the older boy.

“I'm just saying maybe people wouldn't be so eager to flirt with you if you didn't dress like a needy bitch” he shouted at Ian. He couldn't help it as he spoke. He wanted Ian to know that he was his, he didn't want other guys talking to him, let alone flirting with him.

Ian was staring at the ground.

“At least put your fucking jacket on.. I don't need to worry every time i turn around some ass holes going to try and jump your shit” Mickey spat.

****************************************************************************************************  
Joint POV

Ian had his hand under his chin and was shaking his head. He wanted to yell at Mickey but he was surprised the boy had so publicly called him out. He honestly did not know what to say.

“I need a fucking smoke man, wheres the exit to this shit hole?” Mickey asked.

Ian continued to stand there with his hand under his chin staring at the ground . He wasn't sure what had just happened. He knew Mickey was jealous that much was obvious but he was still shocked at how the boy had spoken to him.

“Earth to Ian” Mickey smiled and knocked gently on his head.

This brought him way fro his thoughts he looked up and Mickey was now smiling at him.

“Uh yea sorry, so your ready to go then?” he asked.

“ Yea we had our fun, I'l admit I wasn't as stupid as I thought.” the older boy replied.

“I'm glad, thanks for going with me Mick” Ian smiled.

“Fuck now I'm ready to smoke some weed and play some fucking video games you down?” Mickey asked sweetly.

“ Of course man, if by play you mean me kick your ass then yeah!” Ian laughed.

They had walk out of the zoo and were heading back to the train when Mickey looked over at Ian.

“ Seriously put on your fucking jacket man” he said softly and lit up a smoke. He was waiting for Ian to argue back, the boy always has something to say. Instead he smiled and put on his jacket.

… _..That's right...._ Mickey thought to himself pleased that Ian understood where he was coming from. Next time they go out he would just have to check his outfit before they left, he didn't want a repeat of today. It' was going so nicely until Ian had let some asshole flirt with him and ruin it.

 _...that's OK...._ he thought to himself, he was going home with him, and only him and that's what mattered.

 

 

They arrived at the Milkovich house about 30 min later. They walked inside and Ian took his coat off and through it on the couch.

 _...why was this kid so sexy.....like it was a cruel joke......._ Mickey thought as he grabbed them beers from the fridge.

“Ready for me to kick your ass” he taunted Mickey as the game started.

“You'll never be able to kick my ass Fire crotch, I'm to quick for your ass” he grinned at Ian.

He was referring to the game but at the same time he knew that in real life it was true. Ian was tough he'd give him that ROTC had done him good, but in a knockout street fight, Mickey could take him. The thought gave him a sense of power, he didn't understand why, he never planned on being in that situation. Maybe because of Terry he needed to know he could kick his ass if he had too.

“You ready or what grandpa?” Ian asked loudly stirring Mickey from his thoughts. He punched the boy on the shoulder playfully “ Bring it on Gallagher” he smiled.

 

********************************************************************************************************

The rest of the day went smoothly. Ian was right he had totally kicked his ass at C.O.D, and he was more than happy to brag about it.

“What did you say Mick? You said you were to quick for me..looks like someone was too slow” he taunted.

“Yea yea..get over it you won” Mickey laughed.

“You wanna go play pool?” Ian asked randomly.

“Uh sure I guess I could use a shot anyways” Mickey replied.

To be honest a shot of Jack sounded amazing and so did a game of pool.

“OK lets got then” Ian grabbed his jacket and reaches for the door.

“Hold your horses Gallagher” Mickey calls as he runs to his bedroom. He comes out and tosses a shirt at Ian.

“What's this for?” the boys asks sounding slightly annoyed.

Mickey walks up to him and puts his hands around his waist. “C'mon just put it on”.he whispers in his ear.

The boys sighs loudly.

”You can't tell me a part of you doesn't want to wear my shirt” Mickey smiles.

He was right, Ian did want to wear his shirt. He felt so close to Mickey and he pulled the t-shirt on over his tank top.

“ See you can still look good without showing everything off” he said quickly and grabbed his keys.

“Thanks?” Ian replied again confused on what was happening.

“Come Ian”...he smiled and opened the door.

Ian looked down at the shirt he was wearing.

… _.Wow....._ this is the first shirt Ian had seen Mickey in...nothing special just a black t-shirt with the words DESTROY printed across the front. He felt suddenly warm knowing that Mickey would let him even wear his shirt, he smiled and headed out the door.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

They arrived at the Aliby a few minutes later.

“Ian!” Lip shouted from across the bar when he saw the boy enter. Mickey put his head down as he followed closely behind him.

 

… _.Of course his brother was here....._

To Mickey's disappointment the Gallagher was not alone. His sister was sitting on his lap. ..Ugh.. Mickey sighed he could not catch a break.

“hey fuckhead what are you”...her eyes darted between the two...”two doing here” she said slowly.

“Just thought we'd have a beer and play some fucking pool is that a crime” Mickey replied.

“Relax ass face” Mandy smiled. She hopped of Lips lap and walked over to Ian.

 

“How it going friend, long time no see am I right?” She pulls him against the wall away from the noise of the bar.

She was right. Since she started dating Lip and working at the truck stop they never saw each other.

“ Absolutely Mands I've missed you” he gave the girl a big hug. “How are things going with you and Lip” he asks.

“You know, as good as they can, he's still stuck on his ex but I know he has feelings for me so I'm still here” she tried to smile.

“Don't worry, he'd have to be blind to not see what a catch you are”he smiled at the girl.

“Thanks Ian!” She looked closely at the boy. “ Um why are you wearing Mickey's favorite shirt?”

 

_...omg it was his favorite shirt!!..how precious, he must not have even paid attention when he grabbed it...why else would he choose something so recognizable..._

 

“ Oh this, I uh spilled a beer on mine before we came here so he let me borrow it”

“What are you guys like best friends now?” She asked sounding jealous.

“Were friends” Ian said shortly looking of into the distance, Mickey was attempting to talk with Lip but he kept glancing at the two.

“Well I miss you being my fake boyfriend..there was no drama.. not like with a real boyfriend” she laughed.

“Tell me about it” Ian said then quickly regretted it.

“Oh.. what's this now are you seeing someone Ian Gallagher” she says loud enough for Mickey to hear.

God he wanted to tell Mandy. She and Mickey were so close he knew she would understand and he hated keeping such a big secret from his best friend.

 

“Maybe?” Ian replied.

 

Mickey was leaning against the counter now, eager to try and hear the conversation.

“How do you not know?” she asks.

“Well I really like him, and I think he's into me but sometimes he acts like he hates me” Ian says, trying to avoid the feeling of eyes on him.

“Like how?” the girl questions

“Like he doesn't like PDA at all, in fact it makes him mad, but when we are alone he's prince fucking charming, it's really confusing” he couldn't believe he was talking about his relationship to his boyfriends sister with Mickey only across the bar. He was being careful though and he missed his talks with Mandy.

“So he's still in the closet then” she replies shortly

“Yea you could say that...but he gets jealous pretty publicly, like we got into a fight this morning at the Zoo I;m pretty sure people were staring.”

“Ok so then he does like you. Ian it sounds like this guy cares enough about you to tell you how he feels, he just not ready to broadcast it to the world. How long have you been seeing each other?

 

Ian has to think “Almost year off and on I guess.”

 

Mandy punches him in the shoulder.

“The hell Mandy” Ian asked surprised.

Mickey is walking over to them now.

“You've been seeing someone serious for that long and you didn't tell me asshole. Who the fuck is this guy” she laughs.

Ian see's Mickey approach and wonders what he'll tell his sister.

 

“ What the fuck is with the 20?s over her Mandy ? We came to play some fucking pool not do a fucking interview, come on Ian” he grabs Ian's wrist and leads him away.

“He was my friend first jerk” she calls after them.

She stands there and watches them walk away. Did her brother just grab Ian by the wrist? Why would he do that. Whatever she blew it off and went back to her date.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

“What was that all about?” Lip asked as Mandy sat back down.

“You know just catching up with Ian, I haven't seen him in like forever you know” she replied...”Did Ian tell you he was seeing someone?” she asked curiously, certain her boyfriend had held out on her.

“You mean besides Kash?” Lip asked

“I'm pretty sure it's someone closer to his age, I guess they go on dates and stuff, apparently they have been off and on for a year.”

“No shit..little fucker hasn't told me anything” Lip replied he sounded hurt. Ian and him usually shared everything, he helped Ian come out why wouldn't he tell him...He wanted to change the subject.

 

“Have you ever been to the Zoo?” he asked her.

“No, why?” she asked sounding confused.

“Mickey was just telling me how they have a really cool reptile room there and I thought maybe we could go sometime?” Lip smiled.

“Wait neither one of us has been to the Zoo, how would he...Omg..” She looked over at the two boys in the corner playing pool. To the untrained eye they looked like just a couple of guys hanging out, but once Mandy put the idea in her head she could see every smile, every glance and and discrete as it was she saw her brother standing very closely to Ian as he took his shot, she swore that his hand was on his back as he bent over the table.

 

“What Mandy are you okay” Lip asked concerned.

“I know who Ian has been seeing, and I know why he has not told either of us” she started.

“Yea? Who?”

“Well Ian told me he went to the Zoo this morning with his boyfriend” Mandy smirked and glanced over at the pool table. Lips eyes followed hers. He saw his brother standing there drinking a beer poking Mickey in the side, throwing off his shot. Mickey wasn't mad he just rolled his eyes at him and shot again.

“No fucking way” he said. He had thought something was off with them but he figured Ian was just doing some shady shit for Mickey not that he was doing Mickey.

 

“We can't let them know that we know. If they wanted to tell us they would. Especially Mickey, our Dad would literally kill him if he found out” she couldn't help but laugh at the irony in the situation. It made sense why Ian was so eager to come with her to get Mickey, wow she had honestly thought he wanted to walk her there. They sit there and stare casually a the two boys the corner.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 


	9. Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and Lip set Mckey/Ian up on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This is a shorter chapter with a lot of dialogue hopefully its not to confusing. Again thank you all for the support.

Ever since the night at the bar Mickey noticed Mandy seemed to be hanging around the house more often. It's not that he didn't enjoy her company, to be honest it was kinda nice having her around but it meant he wasn't able to spend as much time with Ian which made him unhappy.

 

“What are you plans today Mandy? Don't you got a job to be at or something?” he asked the girl who was sprawled out on the couch staring at her phone.

“Nope!...I'm off today was thinking about going to lunch with Lip later though”

Mickey smiled he knew when Mandy went out on a date with the Gallagher boy it meant she would be gone all night.

“Why do you care anyways fuck face?” she asked.

“ I don't, just asking” he mumbles and starts walking to the kitchen.

“well your invited to lunch with the 3 of us if you wanna go...” the girl smirked.

“The fuck you mean the 3 of you who else is going?” he asked curiously.

“ I think Ian is joining us actually..we were going to eat lunch then go see the new Jason Statham movie..you in?” she smiled.

 

_..fuck he couldn't turn down an action movie, plus he wanted to see Gallagher and the look on Mandy's face expressed she would not let him say no...._

 

“Fuck whatever I'm in” he sighed as he grab a bowl from the cupboard.

Mandy felt a sense of satisfaction as she watched her big brother pour a bowl of cereal, he was so oblivious to her little plan. Ever since that night at the bar she wanted Mickey to tell her how he felt about Ian. She didn't know why she cared so much, maybe it was because he was dating her best friend and she wanted to make sure Ian was happy. It could also be because she knew how it felt to keep a secret from somebody you love, to have to pretend things are one way when in reality they are completely different. She wanted to free her brother from that feeling whether he was happy about it or not.

 

She pulled out her phone and texted her boyfriend.

 

**Mandy- So we are on for the double date on my end!! Any luck with Ian?**

 

**Lip- Yea. It's good he's excited about seeing the Mechanic , I guess he's a Statham fan.**

 

**Mandy- Wow..I can't believe we are doing this if they find out, they will hate us.**

 

**Lip- Relax babe, we are not making them do anything, they are going to give themselves away. we will just be there to tell them it's ok. Then I don't have to deal with Ian pouting all fucking day because Mickey won't let him come over .**

 

He was right. Since she had been coming spending more time at home, stalking her older brother she had not seen Ian over once. Mickey had been more irritable than usual too. She laughed to herself thinking that she had been cock blocking her older brother _..god that was hilarious..._

 

Mickey was ready to go before Mandy. He really missed Ian but he was trying not to seem over eager.

 

“We fucking doing this or what?” he poked his head in the bathroom where Mandy was still brushing her hair.

She rolled her eyes and brushed her hair one last time. “Ok fine lets go” she said and walked out the bathroom.

 

They arrived at the Gallagher house a few minutes later. Mandy knocked on the door, Debbie answered.

“Hey Mandy, hey Mickey! The boys are upstairs do you wanna come inside?” the girl asked.

“thanks Debs” Mandy replied as they walked in and sat down in the kitchen.

 

“Come on Ian just put on a shirt and let's go!” Lips voice echoed through the house.

“Fine ! Have you seen my hoodie man I've looked everywhere” Ian replied.

“Uh nope but it's nice outside you don't need a jacket, lets go dude” lip called back.

 

Moments later the boys came trudging down the stairs. Lip was wearing a gray sweater with skinny jeans. Ian followed behind him.

 

… _.Fuck was there was a sight for sore eyes..._ Mickey thought to himself. Ian was wearing a plaid button up shirt with a gray tank underneath and skinny jeans. His clothes fit his body perfectly He hadn't seen Ian in almost a week. After there last date, Mandy had decided that now she wanted to spend every free moment at home bugging the shit out of him, he liked her company but he liked Ian's more.

 

“ Hey Mandy!” Ian walked over to the girl and gave her a hug.

“Hey Mick” He smiled.

Mickey just looked up and gave him a wave of his hand immediately dismissing further conversation.

 

“We ready to go then?” Ian asked.

“ Fucking finally.. let's go” Mickey sighed and stood up from the table.

 

*******************************************************************************************************

 

Joint POV

The walk to the breakfast was awkward. Mandy and Lip were standing to close to them, neither boy wanted to have a conversation. Finally they arrived at Patsy's.

“You guys go ahead I'm gonna smoke” Mickey said and shot a glance at Ian.

“That sounds good I'll join you” Ian said.

Mandy looked over at Lip, the boy shrugged “Yea sure, well uh get a table. See you inside”

They couple headed inside giving the boys some much needed privacy.

 

They walked round to the side of the building so they were no longer visible through the restaurant window.

“So..how have you been?” Ian asks shyly. He's nervous because they haven't seen each other in a while and Mickey had barely texted him the entire time.

“How do you think fire crotch?” the older boy smiled and pushed Ian up against the wall.

“ Well it looks like you've missed me.” Ian said in a sing songy voice.

“Hmm is that so?..Mickey replied throwing his smoke on the ground. He looked around to make sure they had privacy before undoing the redheads jeans. He reached his hand down past his boxers and grabbed Ian cock.

“Uh...” Ian inhaled deeply. “ What are you doing Mick someone might see us?”

Mickey grinned at Ian and he continued to jack him off, his hands were moving along his shaft at a rapid pace.

“ Relax Princess” Mickey whispered in his ear. “ no one can see us”

Ian was surprised by the boys sudden actions , especially because they were only a few feet away from a room full of people. He felt the warmth build up in his body as he felt Mickey kissed his neck. He liked this.

“Fuck Mickey I'm gonna cum” The red head panted as he spilled on the alley floor. He zipped up his pants and looked over at Mickey. He was standing there wiping his hands on his jeans. He couldn't help but smile knowing that tough guy standing in front of him was his.

*******************************************************************************************

 

“Fuck let's get this shit over with” he looked over at Ian and they headed inside.

 

They saw Mandy and Lip at a booth in the middle of the room.

“Took you long enough everything ok?” Lip asked.

“Yea everything is fine just got distracted talking about video games that's all”

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked over at Mandy who was staring at him weirdly.

“the fuck you staring at” he snapped at his sister.

“Nothing “ she replied quickly and looked back down at her menu.

 

“Excuse me” Ian said standing up quickly” I'll be back I gotta use the restroom” he left the table and walked toward the back of the restaurant.

 

“Are you guys ready to order” a shrill voice spoke. Mickey looked up and saw the waitress standing there with her hand on her hip. Ian was still in the restroom so he pointed at Mandy.

 

“Um I'l have the chocolate chip pancakes” she smiled

“ Yea. I'l have biscuits and gravy please” Lip replied.

 

“I'l have the french toast” Mickey replied.

“Is that all for you guys?” the waitress asked .

“ He'll have the veggie omelet” Mickey said and quickly regretted it.

 

… _.did you really just order Ian's food for him?..what's is wrong with you?_ hes yelling at himself.

 

“alright it will be up in a minute” the lady spoke and turned to leave.

 

He looks forward to the two faces staring at him.

“What?” Mickey asks innocently.

 

“dude you just ordered his food..” Lip says condescendingly.

“ And?” Mickey asked defensively “ He told me outside what he was going to order..fucking on a protein kick or something” he tried to play it cool.

 

Suddenly Ian sat down at the table, he could feel the tension.

“What did I miss?” he asks playfully and takes a sip of his coffee.

 

“Nothing” Lip smiles.

 

He looks over at Mickey who is clearly uncomfortable. Then up at Mandy who is not making eye contact just staring into her drink.

 

“ I'm super excited to see this movie man!” he says trying to bring a conversation to the table.

“Yea me too!” Mandy replies. “I haven't seen a Jason Statham movie before, I hear he's pretty good”

“ Christ Mandy you been hiding under a rock? How have you not seen a Statham movie” Mickey smirks at his sister.

“ You know I'm not big on action movie ass hat” She smiles.

“ You'll like his shit it trust me, I've seen most if his movies and there not bad” Mickey replies and drinks his coffee.

 

“You like Statham movies Mick?” Ian asks. He knew they shared a love for action movies but Jason Statham was one of Ian's all time favorites.. after Van Dam of course.

 

“ Yea..like I said I've seen most of his movies” the boy replies.

Ian looks down for a second before grabbing Mickeys hand under the table. Mickey shoots him a deadly glance but does not pull away. Ian can feel his heart racing as he holds Mickey's hand while at the same table as his brother and Mandy.

 

“Wheres our waitress I'm starving” Ian asks and looks over to the counter.

“Oh she already came while you were in the bathroom” Mandy said simply.

“really guys, you couldn't wait for me. Now I have to wait for her to bring your food to order” he sighed letting go of Mickeys hand. The older boy shifted slightly in his seat, almost like he was trying to scoot away from the table but he was stuck in the inside part of the booth.

“Nah don't worry man, Mickey took care of that” Lip smiled at Ian.

Ian looked over at Mickey confused, and the boy just stared away, not making eye contact with anyone.

“Wait what?”

“Yea he ordered you....what was it. Yea a veggie omelet or something like that” Lip shrugged

 

Ian couldn't help but blush, when he heard his brother speak. No wonder Mickey was acting so weird.

“I told them you were talking about it earlier, it seemed stupid to have to order twice so I told her, not a big fucking deal” Mickey replied adjusting himself again. He was looking at Ian now, his eyes looked almost pleading.

“Oh yea .. right when we were outside, .thanks man” Ian said plainly.

There was more silence. Mandy couldn't take it anymore

 

“Seriously you guys?” she looked Mickey square in the eyes.

“What?” Mickey snapped.

She rolled her eyes “Nothing..whatever”

 

Finally their food arrived. They ate in silence, occasionally 1 of them would glance at the other then quickly look away. When they were done the two Gallagher boys split the check and they walked to catch the train to see the movie.

 

Mickey hadn't said anything since breakfast. He was still annoyed at himself for what he did. He was getting careless. Ian made him careless, it was like when he was around the boy he became a different person, he couldn't risk anyone else noticing that. This is why he didn't like to see Ian outside of the house, stupid shit like this was bound to happen. He was pulled from his thoughts when the redhead fell into him.

“Watch it Gallagher” he snapped his his eyes lit up. The train had stopped a little suddenly, he wasn't holding on to the rail for balance, throwing the tall boy into his lap,

“Sorry Mickey” the boy replied softly and quickly regained his position. Mandy and Lip were standing in front of them, they pretended not to notice.

 

Mickey had not been to the movies in a long time. It was not the kind of thing he did. His usually hobbies included beating people up, robbing people or selling drugs. Going out for movies and popcorn was at the bottom of that list.

The smell of popcorn filled the air as he stepped inside, it was heavenly.

Mandy and Lip walked up to the counter and ordered sodas and popcorn, Lip paid of course. He stood there and watched as Ian approached the counter. “hmm I'l have a large popcorn and.......a blue raspberry slushy. He told the girl behind the counter, he reached for his wallet when he saw a 20 placed on the counter. He looked over and saw Mickey.

“What you paid for breakfast just shut up and take it” he smirked then walked off to where Mandy and Lip were waiting.

“You guys not getting anything?” Mandy asked

Mickey just pointed behind him to Ian who was still waiting at the counter.

“O...well we wanted to sit by ourselves inside so you guys just sit wherever you want” she smiled.

“Gross Mandy try to keep your legs closed will you” he laughed. Mandy punched him in the shoulder.

“Fuck off Mickey..come on Lip” she gestured to the boy who was siting their in amusement watching the two siblings bicker. They started off toward the theater where the movie was showing.

Mickey looked behind him and saw Ian approaching.

“where did they go?” he asks.

“Let's just say they probably wont be watching the movie” Mickey laughs. Ian smiles and the two walk into the theater.

I'ts already dark, there's only about 10 people in the theater but he can't make out Lip or Mandy.

“Let's sit over there” Ian points to the top seats in the far corner of the room.

“Whatever go” Mickey replies.

They reach their seats and Ian hands Mickey the popcorn.

“The fuck do I want this shit for?” he asks

“well Mick you payed for it so you have to share it with me” Ian smiles.

Mickey can't help but smile back, the guy was freaking adorable. He was manly yet freaking cute at the same time.

“Whatever man..shh the movies starting” Mickey replies and holds the popcorn on his lap.

He loves this. He didn't know why he was so afraid. It was finally just the two of them, it was dark so no one could see them, he could get use to this, sitting next to Ian sharing popcorn.

 _...so fucking gay...._ he laughed to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a freckled hand reaching into the buck on his lap. Just the thought of Ian touching any part of him made his heart race.

“You ok Mick?” Ian asked looking over at the boy who was staring into space.

“Yea I was just think about something” he smiled.

“hmm..what's that?”Ian asked curiously.

“Well....”.Mickey looked over at Ian then down at the popcorn.

“Really” Ian laughed and gave him a mischievous grin.

“You got a problem Gallagher” Mickey asks playfully.

“Not at all” Ian replies and sets the popcorn on the floor and unzips mickey's jeans. The boy wrapped his strong hands around Mickeys penis and began moving it through his fingers.

“That's good Gallagher kee..ep going” Mickey moans quietly. He looks around again and assure himself no one can see them. Ian's looking at him with those green eyes , stroking him harder and faster. Mickey can't resist he reaches out and grabs Ian by the back of the neck and pulls his head into his lap. The boy does not struggle, instead he takes Mickey in completely, his hands still working him as he sucks him off

“ Holy Fuck Ian” Mickey moans louder than he expected. The movie is in full swing by now so nobody heard him. He loves grabbing Ian's fiery red hair. He holds it tightly between his fingers as he cums down the boys throat. Ian sit up and wipes his face with his hand and takes a drink of his slushy. Mickey zips up his pants smiles.

“That was fucking amazing man” he chuckles and pulls the popcorn back into his lap.

 

He suddenly gets the feeling hes being watched. He about to shake it off as paranoia when he see's someone is staring at them. He squints trying to make out the person as the movie flashes on the screen. Finally he catches a glimpse as the person turn back to the front,just by the side profile he knows it's Mandy.

 

… _....FUCK!! FUCK!! FUCK!!......_ is all he can think. He's totally freaking out

… _.. did she just see what happened.....??_ He was sure, like positive no one could see them

… _..fuck again being careless fucking Gallagher is going to be the death of him....._

 

“I'm fucking out of here man!” He snaps and Ian and gets up to leave.

Ian is beyond confused.

“Wait Mickey what the fuck, where are you going?” he shouts as the older boys is already heading down the stairs.

 

“Mick wait!!” he hears Mandy's voice.

Ian gets up and runs down the stairs following them outside.

“Come on Mickey please wait” she calls.

Mickey stops dead in his tracks and turns around. He walks right up to her face.

“Fuck you Mandy! You think this is a game? What the fuck are you playing at” he yells at his sister.

“I'm sorry I just wanted you to be comfortable.... to you know talk to me” she whines and looks over at Ian.

Ian has figured out now why Mickey is so mad and he is thoroughly embarrassed.

“ Talk to you about what bitch, what the fuck do you want me to say?” he screams at his sister.

“Calm down, Mickey we know and it's cool man” Lip replies trying to ease the tension.

“What the fuck are you getting at Gallagher” he shoots Lip a deadly look.

Lip laughs “ Do we have to spell it out for you man, we know” he gestures to Ian who is standing there shaking his head and staring down at the ground.

 

“Fuck all of you” Mickey yells and walks off into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Warm Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is ignoring Ians calls and that doesn't go over well with the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gotta have the good with the bad. I figured these two needed a break. I just figured out how to add pictures, so i'm going to keep doing it:)

Mickey had not left his room in 4 days. He didn't need to, he had beer and smokes and a shower connected to his room. He was so pissed of at the world right now all he wanted to do was disappear. How could he be so careless, he went from not wanting to hold hands with Ian to letting the boy go down on him in public. If he was being honest it was such a high being with the redhead like that. The danger of being caught made it near impossible to resist and that was the fucking problem, he did get caught. _..FUCK..._ Why did he have to have these feelings. Life would be so much easy if he could just fuck girls, none of this faggoty bullshit. He hadn't talked to Ian since that night. Ian had been blowing up his phone. That night he called him like 5x when he walked away from them at the theater. Mickey didn't want to talk to anyone so he ignored his calls. Soon they stopped coming. _..good maybe he's moved on.._ he thought to himself, the idea alone made him weak to his stomach. Today however his phone started to buzz again. Ian was texting him. _….This kid does not give up...._

 

**I- Hey call me?**

 

**I-What the fuck man are you alive? Call me!**

 

**I- You can't just fucking ignore me man forever, we are in this together you are not the only one who got caught you know that right?**

 

He did know that and he didn't care. Ian had been out for a while, it wasn't as bad for him. For Mickey it felt like his world was crumbling around him. He finally texted the boy back.

 

**M-leave me alone man, you've done enough**

 

**I- What the hell are you talking about?**

**M- Just fuck off man.. seriously**

 

_...why wouldn't the guy just leave him alone. He was better off without him....._

 

**I- How can you be like that? Are you really going to pretend like I don't matter to you?**

 

**M- Who's pretending? You never mattered, your nothing but a warm mouth to me**

 

He felt his heart break as he typed the words but he couldn't stop himself. At the moment his self hatred was more powerful than his feelings for the boy. He sent the message then threw his phone at the wall.

 

“Please Mickey talk to me” his sister pleaded on the other side of the door. She had not left him alone since that night. Constantly yelling at him through the door, asking for forgiveness. Why should he forgive her, she ruined everything. It's not like he could deny he was gay, what straight person would let a guy go down on him? He buried his face in his pillow and tried to drown out the world.

 

********************************************************************************************************

Ian was still trying to process the events of that day. The universe was playing a sick joke on him. Mickey was finally letting his guard down, he actually engaged with him in public. It was all Ian had ever wanted from the boy but it had to backfire. Now Mickey was ignoring his calls. He tried to text the older boy but he got nothing but anger and harsh words. Ian felt his heartbreak when he read the words _warm mouth on_ his screen. _….How could he say something like that. He knew the boy had feeling for him why was it so hard to admit it......_ He was actually relieved when Mandy and Lip revealed they knew what was going on. Sure a part of him was royally pissed they went behind his back and set the whole thing up to out them, but another part was happy that they didn't have too keep this secret between themselves.

 

“You OK man?” Lip asked as he walked in an sat on Ian's bed.

“Mickey won't talk to me” Ian sighed.

“Look, I'm sorry dude but if he's not willing to admit his feelings, he's not worth it. I mean you could do better Ian.”

 

Ian looked up at his brother, his eyes were on fire.

“Fuck you Lip you don't fucking know him, so don't pretend too. None of this would be happening if you and fucking Mandy had just minded your own damn business!” he yelled.

“Well maybe if your boyfriend wasn't such a pussy, he could just tell everyone he fucking gay so you could be happy!”

 

Ian saw red and jumped on his brother, they rolled off the bed.

“He's not a pussy you asshole, you don't understand shit!” He punched his brother in the face.

“I understand that you decided to date the most closeted, homophobic piece of south side trash you could find. I mean Mickey Milkovich come on man” his brother yelled, adding fuel to the fire. He pushed Ian off of him and into the dresser.

“Fuck you Lip, just leave me fuck alone” he didn't want to fight anymore, he didn't want to defend his relationship to anyone , especially his brother who had NO room to be giving relationship advice. Lip stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He could see the anger and pain in his brothers eyes. He knew he was hurting.

 

“Look man” he said and approached his brother.

“I swear to god Lip if you fucking say one more thing..” Ian said in a very low tone.

“I'm not gonna talk shit. I'm sorry for what I said, you know I just want you to be happy.” he replied and place his hand on Ian's shoulder.

“ I know” Ian sighed and sat back down on the bed.

“You know what you need?” his brother grinned at him and pulled a bottle of Smirnoff out of his backpack.”I think you need to get drunk and try to relax for awhile.”

Ian couldn't help but laugh, alcohol seemed to be his brothers method of choice when it came to problem. He wasn't gonna lie a drink sounded pretty fucking good right now. He went to grab his phone when Lip snatched it from his hands.

“I'l take that for now” he smiled and threw Ian's phone on his bed. He opened the bottle and took a long swig before passing it to Ian.

*********************************************************************************************************************

 

Mickey was hungry. He had stockpiled some junk food in his room while Mandy was at work but now he needed to eat some real food. He wrestled with the decision for a minute then decide he would just pretend she wasn't there. As far as he was concerned she was dead to him. He opened his door and walked out into the living room. Mandy was sitting on the couch eating a pbj, as soon as he turned the corner to enter the kitchen the girl jumped off the couch.

“Omg Mickey..please just let me apologize” she ran over to him. He didn't say a word, just glared at her and opened the freezer door. He grabbed out a frozen pizza and tossed it on the counter.

“Please Mickey talk to me” she stepped in between him and the door so he could not close it.

… _...This bitch is relentless...._ he thought to himself, leaving the door open and walking over to the stove. He heard the slam of the freezer door and felt a hand on his back.

“Mickey please” she said softly, he could hear her voice cracking like she was holding back tears. Against everything in his body he turned around to face his sister.

“What do you want me to fucking say Mandy?”he snapped at her.

“You don't need to say anything Mickey, that's the point. I love you and I just wanted you to feel safe with me....like I do with you.” she had this haunting look in her eyes. He knew what she meant. When their dad would get drunk and crawl into Mandy's bed, she would go to Mickey to protect her. He even went as far as sleeping on her floor to stop the creep from sneaking in at night.

“You know it's OK right?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes at her and went to put the pizza in the oven.

She grabbed his shoulder again and turned him around.

“I'm serious Mickey, it's OK. I just want you to be happy. We won't tell anyone your completely on your own with that but isn't it nice to know you don't have to hide around us anymore. I mean let's face it, you two don't have many friends. Lip and I pretty much make up your social circle” she laughed

 

Mickey couldn't believe it when he heard himself laugh as well. His sister was right. He wasn't a social person, it used to just be him, now he had Ian and Lip appeared to be the only person he hung out with beside the two Milkoviches. He suddenly felt a sense of relive as he saw the sincerity in his sisters eyes. He couldn't believe what she did but damn it she was fucking right, now he could have Ian over whenever he wanted, he didn't have to ignore him just because Mandy was home.

“You can't say a fucking word Mandy I mean it” he said softly looking at his sister.

“I won't Mickey, except to you. I can't believe you stole my fake boyfriend” she smiled and punched her brother in the arm.

 

He smiled back at her “Believe it bitch”

 

He set a timer on the oven and went to sit on the couch with his sister. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Ian. He was actually feeling excited about this new change. He opened up his text messages and suddenly realized he had majorly fucked up. He re read the last message he sent Ian twice.

“Fuck!” he yelled and threw his phone on the table.

Mandy looked at him surprised.

“ What wrong?”

“ I was so fucking mad earlier Ian was texting me and...” he was interrupted by a shout at the door and the drunk Gallagher who came inside.

 

He almost fell over as he stumbled in the door.

“Fuuck you man..you.. you call me a bitch for wanting a boyfrienbut you.. you can't even stand up to your little siser. He's leaning against the wall. Mickey stands up and reaches for his arm.

“No!...No! You get the fuuck way frm me you pussy!' he yells

“Ian sit the fuck down man” Mickey says soflty.

He knows why the boy is drunk and screaming in his house, and he knows that it is his fault.

 

“why so you can act like you doont care sumore. So you can keep livng a fucking lie, mmm no...no thank you” the boy replies as he walk over to the couch.

“I jst came by to tell you that thhissss”, he points between the two of them” Whatever the fuuck this is, is fucking over” he yells.

“Ian wait” Mandy calls out.

“ You couldn't leave it alone c...could you andy? Just had to fucking stick your nose where it no belong, well I hope your both very hap..happy together.” he yelled his voice was beginning to crack.

 

Mickey had had enough.

“Ian” Mickey walk over to him and pushed him up against the wall.

“I said w..were done man” he mumbled as he tried to push the older boy away.

“Ian shut the fuck up for 2 seconds will you!” Mickey snapped and stared at the boy.

He stopped squirming and look down into Mickeys eyes.

The boy grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. Mandy was staring at them still sitting on the couch.

“I'm sorry for what I said ok, you matter alright? He said quietly.. Now can you please sit down on the fucking couch and let me get you some water”

****************************************************************************************************  
Joint POV

Ian was shocked.

… _.Did Mickey just kiss him in front of his sister?...did that really just happen?...._ he could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he looked at the boy in front of him.

… _.Maybe they did have a chance..._ he thought..

 

“OK” he smiled drunkenly at Mickey and the two began to walk towards the couch.

”wait, I..I'm gonna be sick!” Ian said softly and turned to head to the bathroom.

Mickey put his hands in his face , then looked over at his sister.

“Go take care of your man” she smiled.

He rolled his eyes and flipped her off as he followed his drunk boyfriend to the bathroom. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. "What the fuck?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry's home and Mickey meet's Svetlana for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a warning this chapter get hard to read, there are triggers for non consensual acts. If this is something that bothers you please don't read. Thank you.

The next day Mickey woke up next to the sleeping redhead. He had thrown up after the incident last night. Mickey helped him brush his teeth and walked him to his room. He went to grab the boy a glass of water but the boy was passed out by the time he returned. He look so peaceful when he slept Mickey couldn't help but stare. He ran is hand through his red hair and kissed his forehead. He walked into the living room where he saw Mandy and Lip eating breakfast.

 

“Morning fuck head” she smiled as she took a bite of her eggs. He flipped her off casually as he walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He grabbed his phone from the counter and saw he had a missed voicemail

… _...Who the fuck ….._ he thought

 

The call had been from his brother Iggy. He listened to the message and he could feel his heart skip a beat.

 

**Voicemail**

“Hey Mickey just wanted to let out know dad is getting released this morning on parole. I guess that with good behavior they only gave him a couple months, we'll see how that goes. Just wanted to give you and Mandy a heads up. Aight little brother hit me up I got some party favors for you.”

 

Iggy was one of Mickey's older brothers.. Not the brightest light bulb but he was family. His role in the family was to get drugs, anything you were looking for he could find. He was the one that helped Mickey get his coke business up and running, him and his sniveling, stealing friend Josh.

 

Fuck his dad was coming home, that meant a lot of things would be changing. He and Mandy would no longer be able to just chill whenever they wanted, with Terry home. They would go back to walking on eggshells and doing whatever he asked. Mickey didn't let **ANYBODY** tell him what to do. He was the youngest of the Milkovich brothers but he was the most feared. He'd beat your ass in a heart beat if you crossed him, except when it came to his dad. His dad was a crazy, violent, homophobic drunk. He learned early on it was best to stay on his good side because drunk Terry had no limit, he'd been lucky to make it out of some of their earlier encounters. He was still trying to process, that his dad was coming back when he heard someone call his name.

 

“Hey Mick” the voice said sweetly. That voice belonged to the red haired, green eyed boy standing with him now in his kitchen, wearing Mickey's T-shirt.

 

_...Fucking Ian Gallagher......Fuck his dad was coming home, there was no way he could tell his dad he was gay, not even a question, he would kill the both of them. He would bash their fag brains out and....._

 

“Hey are you OK?” Ian's hand was on his shoulder shaking him from his terrible thoughts, but bringing him to a too vivid reality.

“Yea I'm fine.” Mickey said shortly avoiding the younger boy's eyes. “ Look man you gotta go. You need to get some fucking clothes on and scram” he said bluntly.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ian asked sounding a little irritated.

“Am I not speaking fucking English? I said get out”..he turned to look and Mandy and Lip “That goes for you to get the fuck out of my house, this needs to be a Gallagher free zone!” he snapped.

 

“What crawled up your ass” Mandy snaps sitting up from the couch.

He looks at Ian then back at Mandy.

“ Iggy called and said Dad's getting out this morning! He could be here any fucking minute Mands!” He sighed

The girl looked around in a daze. “He's right, you both need to leave now”

Mickey looked at Ian who looked confused but not as angry as before.

“I'm sorry” he whispered to the redhead so softly you could barely hear it, and he went to sit on the couch.

 

Ian leaves to change and is back a moment later. Not a word is spoken among the 4 as the two brothers leave the house. At the sound of the door closing behind them Mickey is immediately filled with a since of relief, he looks over at his sister and he can tell the feeling is mutual.

 

I's been several hours since the Gallagher left their house. They spend the time cleaning and trying to hide anything that would put them in Terry's cross hairs. The timing was impeccable. It was like as soon as they had sat down and grabbed some beers, they heard the door open.

“ Daddy's home!” a burly voice called as the door flew open. Both kids sprung to there feet, instinctively reaching out to there dad with open arms. It was all a front, they would both prefer it if Terry was 6 ft under, but they knew that wasn't going to happen so they wanted to make the best of a bad situation.

 

“Dad!” Mandy called out and wrapped her arms around the man. “Hey kiddo, he chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. Her smile barley faltered as she tried not to grimace. Mickey was patting his dad on the back, he was never much of a hugger, even if he tried to hug his dad he would probably tell him hugs were for women and faggots.

 

“Ahem” a tiny cough suddenly startled Mickey. He look toward the doorway and saw a women standing behind his father. She was an attractive women as far as women go. She had shoulder length black hair and looked quite exotic in her tight dress and fur jacket. She honestly look like a hooker but one would pay a lot of money for. His dad must have seen him eyeballing the women.

“Mickey I have a surprise for you” his dad smiled and he ushered the young women inside. “This is Svetlana, I met her through a mutual friend and I thought it would be nice for you two to get to know each other” Mickey mouth was dry as he reached out to shake the girls hand.

 

“Mickey” he said shortly.

“Nice to meet you Mickey” she replied. He could tell she was Russian, her accent was very thick but she seemed to know English. They stood there awkwardly until Terry announced they should go to the Aliby and celebrate his return. The four of them left the house and headed for he neighborhood bar..

 

************************************************************************************************************

Ian could not understand why Mickey and Mandy had reacted the way they did to the news of their fathers release. He had known Terry was an asshole and a drunk but so was his dad. He decided to go see what Kev was up too at the Aliby, maybe he would sneak him a beer to get his mind off of things.

He entered the bar and too his surprise he found the Milkovich's sitting at the bar. They had a women with them and she seemed to be attached to Mickey. Her hand was on his back and she was laughing at something he had said. They didn't notice him so he decided it was best not to approach them and headed over to a table in the back and sat down. Kevin must have noticed him staring back and forth between the group at the bar and the table because he found himself with a frothy beer sitting in front of him. Kev looked at him and smiled putting his finger to to his lips “shh” the man smiled and returned to his station behind the bar.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

They had been sitting at the bar Mickey and his dad had each taken several shots, Mandy was sitting at the end of the bar drinking a soda staring at her phone.

 

“You should buy your lady friend a drink son” Terry said loudly slapping his son on the back.

“Yea of course” Mickey smiled and look over at Svetlana.

When he turned to his surprised he saw a glimpse of red hair at the back of the bar.

“Uh what do you drink” he said to the girl, but he was distracted by the figure in the back of the bar.

“Vodka soda” the women said firmly.

Mickey circled his finger in the air, signaling Kev to prepare a drink. This time he turned completely and his eyes met with Ian Gallagher's. The boy was drinking a beer staring at them. He wanted so badly to walk to him and kiss the confusion off his face. He turned around quickly and asked for another shot. His dad voice was echoing in his ear.

“Don't worry boy, Svetlana will take good care of you. Ain't that right girl?” Terry asked.

“ Yes I take care of you anything you want” said and pulled Mickey in for a kiss. Under his fathers gaze he embraced her, returning the kiss with a hand to the back of her neck. He was selling it alright it actually look like he was enjoying it. Once the two parted Mickey could not help but notice the grin his father had on his face as he drank his beer. He couldn't help himself, got he hated his dad, but at that moment it felt nice to think his dad was proud of him. Lost in the moment's he didn't take anymore notice to the dirty looks being shot his way bye the young boy in the corner, that was until he heard his phone buzz. He slipped his phone out discreetly and looked at the message.

 

**I- who is she?**

 

He ignored the message and put his phone on the counter. The phone buzzed again.

 

**I- WTF Mick don't ignore me!**

**I-Why are you kissing that women?**

 

Mickey was getting irritated, he knew if he didn't stop checking his phone his dad would get suspicious

 

**M- Just leave it alone Gallagher! Go the fuck home**

 

He quickly glanced over do he could gauge the redheads reaction. Just as he expected the boy slammed his phone down on the table. He wanted Ian to be upset so he would leave, he knew he would have to be love dovey with Svetlana and he really didn't want Ian to see it. He couldn't tell him that of course he had to push him away instead.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************  
Joint Pov  
**TRIGGER WARNING**

He suddenly felt the urge to piss, he excused himself and headed for the restroom. He had gone to leave, when the door swung open in his face.

 

“What the fuck Mickey? This morning I'm sleeping in your bed and now you don't want to have anything to do with me?” he asked and pushed the boy.

 

“You have no idea what your getting into Ian” Mickey snapped back and shoved the boy back.

 

“Then fucking tell me! Stop running from me like a bitch and tell me what going on. Why are you so scared of your father?” he was yelling now.

 

_...Did he just call me a bitch.??..._

 

“Fuck you Ian! This is none of your fucking business. You will never understand my life. This....he pointed back and forth.. you and me, this can't happen, not now that my dad is back, not ever”

 

He tried to walk out the door and Ian grabbed him, the boy shoved him up against the wall and slammed their lips together. It was rough and hard, the taste of blood was igniting their scenes. The older boy could not explain what came over him, he put his hand up Ian's shirt clawing at his back pulling the boy in closer. He reached for Ian's belt undoing it quickly and sliding his other hand down his pants. He grabs the boys throbbing erection and begins to move his hands swiftly up and down his shaft causing Ian to moan his name

“ mmm Mickey so good”.

 

His voice is so sensual Mickey can feel the ache of his own dick still trapped in his pants.. He lets go of Ian's dick and drops to his knees.

Ian smiles at him “Fuck yea Mick do it” the older boy takes him in his mouth and is now touching himself with his spare hand. He moves up and down on Ian's dick his tongue dancing around making Ian moan. He stops to flick his tongue over the tip, teasing the boy who's staring down at him. He's about to start going down on him again when they here the door open behind them.

 

“What the fuck??” Terry screams.

Mickey could feel all the color drain from his face as he jumped up off the floor. Ian quickly pulled his pants up.

“Dad hold on...” he barley got a word out before his his dad's fist met his face. The force of the punch sent Mickey stumbling into the wall.

“Omg Mickey” Ian called and went to comfort the boy.

"Get your faggot ass away from my son” he yelled and threw Ian into the stall.

Mickey saw his dad go after Ian and went to tackle him. His dad hurled him onto the floor and kicked him in his ribs.

He pulled out his phone and called someone still kicking his son who was lying near motionless on the floor.

“Bathroom now!!” he yelled into his phone.

Ian couldn't help but glance toward the door, he didn't want to leave Mickey but he was in fear for his life. He thought he make a run for it and started for the door. Terry pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ian .

“You stay your ass over there boy, you gonna watch this” as the words left Terry mouth the door opened again and the women from the bar appeared.

 

“wh..whats sshe doing here” Mickey mumbled from the floor.

“She's going to fuck the faggot out of you kid, and this little queer here, he pointed to Ian, is going to watch.”

 

Svetlana locked the bathroom door behind her. She looked terrified as she glanced around the room.

“Get on him Lana..he points the gun at her and then at his son

” Your going to ride him until he fucking likes it” Terry hisses.

 

She pulls up her dress and sits down on the barely conscious boys lap undoing his pants. She positions herself on top of him and begins to rock back and forth. Ian can't help but watch as the girl continues to ride Mickey. The boy looks over at Ian who is trying to not cry in the corner, then over at his dad. He's decide he's had enough and pushes the girl off of him. He stands up from the ground.

 

“What do you think you're doing boy” Terry asks angrily.

He doesn't say anything just lifts the girl off the floor and pins her against the wall where he continues to fuck her. This way he is not looking at Ian and he can just get this over with. He see's a flash of red dart out the door. His dad was too busy watching his son fuck Svetlana he apparently didn't notice.

 

*****************************************************************************************************

“ **IAN!** ”

Mandy was grabbing him by the arm, he turned to her tears in his eyes.

”What the fuck is going on?” she cried

”He caught us Mandy, your dad fucking caught us he..” he can't even finish his sentence before he see's the 3 walking out the bathroom door. Besides the state of his face which he must have washed before he came out, Mickey appeared fine. His face was sullen but his arm was wrapped firmly around Svetlana's waist.

“I..I'm sorry Mandy I gotta go”. He glances towards the ground “I gotta get the fuck out of here” he cries and runs out the door.

 

 


	12. Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't like being ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter, it's a lot in a small package I'm ver Mickey centric so I decided to flip the script from the canon storyline. hope you enjoy.

Mickey sat there staring at his phone. He hadn't heard from Ian in almost two weeks since the incident The boy texted him later that night to ask if he was OK, but he never responded, He had expected Ian to push like he normally did but instead his phone fell silent. At first he understood, Ian was probably scared, he wouldn't have expected anything less, however as the 2nd week came around the understanding turned hurt and soon hurt turned into anger. He stared at the ceiling contemplating his actions. He needed to see Ian, yet his dad had been watching him like a hawk and he could not risk either one being caught. _…..Mandy......_ he thought to himself. She could relay a message to Ian. Fuck since that night even she seemed to be avoiding Mickey hanging out at the Gallagher house almost everyday, only coming home to go to sleep . He knew really she was avoiding Terry but he still took it personal. He pulled up his sisters number and sent her a text message.

 

**Mickey: Hey**

**Mandy: What's up ass face? :).**

**Mickey: Where you at?**

**Mandy: Not that it's any of your business but I'm at Lips house..**

**Mickey: Ian there with you?**

**Mandy: Yea...**

**Mickey: Tell him to fucking call me please**

**Mandy: Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean with dad being home**

**Mickey: Fuck Terry! Tell Gallagher to fucking call me**

**Mandy: Alright calm your ass I'll tell him OK**

**Mickey: Whatever thanks**

 

He sends the last message to his sister than throws his phone on the floor. How did this happen? He had finally gotten to a point with Ian where they could be semi comfortable then his fucking homophobic prick dad had to go and shit all over it. Mickey was afraid to start from square one, he prayed Ian just needed space and hadn't thrown him away like everyone else in his life. He leaned over and picked his phone up off the floor eagerly awaiting for it to ring.

 

*******************************************************************************************

 

Ian was sitting with Mandy on the couch doing homework. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so much like her brother it almost made him uncomfortable. She must have felt him gazing at her because her head snapped up suddenly.

“What?” she asked with a smile.

“Nothing sorry” Ia replied then looked back down at his math homework. He felt the couch move and saw Mandy grabbing her phone from the jacket beneath her. She seemed annoyed by the conversation, texting furiously then setting her phone down. He figured it was probably Lip being a jackass as usually and went back to the trigonometry problem that he'd been stuck on for the last 10 min. Now it was his turn to feel eyes upon him, Mandy stared at him briefly before sticking her phone back in her pocket.

“Hey Ian?” she said softly

“Yea Mands” the boy replied

“ I don't now what happened between you two..and I don't expect you to tell me but you really need to talk to my brother.”

“Wait..was that Mickey texting you?” He asked surprised

“ Yea” she said shortly.

Ian's mouth suddenly felt dry and it seemed like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Just thinking about Mickey hurt. All he could picture was Svetlana on top of him and then him walking out hand around her waist. He winced at the image.

“W..what did he say to you” he finally managed to speak.

“Nothing really just that you need to call him....like yesterday” she says with hesitation.

 

Ian stands up and starts to pace around the room. What did Mickey want from him, he had texted him that night to make sure he was OK and nothing, it had been almost 2 weeks of nothing. He had to know Ian wouldn't make another move until he at least sent him a text, at least let him know he was OK. He pressed his hands into his face the ran them through his hair. God he wanted Mickey, but he just couldn't picture the man would ever stand up to his dad, after that night it had been made clear that Terry had the upper hand.

“Fuck Mandy I don't know what to!” he shouted as he plopped back down on the couch after wearing a hole in the carpet from walking in circles.

“I don't know either Ian, I know you guys have feelings for each other but I'm not gonna pretend I understand how what you guys are going through. I love my brother but you need to think of you as well” She said trying to avoid Ian's eyes.

He pulled out his phone and stared at Mickey's number. It took every ounce of his being to click delete contact but he did. He wanted Mickey to fight for him. The older boy knew where he lived, he had his number, if he really wanted to be with Ian, he had to sort his shit out first. He knew this was a dangerous game , but he had a feeling Mickey would give up and realize he was safer and better off without him.

*******************************************************************************************************************

 

It was almost evening and still no word from Gallagher. Mickey could feel the anger building up as he stared at his phone. He decided to call his sister this time.

“Hey” Mandy answered.

“Did you tell him?” he asks eagerly not bothering to respond to her greeting

“Yes Mick..” she says her voice trailing”

“Well what the fuck is he doing?” he asks

“ Right now they are getting ready for dinner, I'm actually about to leave..” she was cut off

“No! You put that fucker on the phone I want to talk to him” he yelled his knuckles were turning white from clenching the phone tightly as he spoke.

“I'll try.....”

“Ian phone!” she called.

Mickey listened carefully.

“It's Mickey, he says he really needs to talk to you”

“I can't ...I'm sorry Mandy” he hears Ian's voice softly in the background

“He's busy Mickey, he cant come to the phone” she lied trying to spare her brothers feelings.

“Little bitch!” he yelled and hung up the phone.

 

… _..who the fuck does he think he is........getting me to be all emotional and shit then when I actually need him fucking poof gone......fuck that asshole, fuck him and his fucking stupid grin and dumb ass hair......Fucker can't even come to the god damn phone...._

 

He needed to punch something. He was so mad, it almost hurt to breath. His heart was breaking but he couldn't process his sadness over his anger. He knew it was a stupid thing to do but he needed to confront Ian. He needed to tell the little punk to his face that he could fuck off and never bother him again. He actually wanted to see the pained look in Ian's eyes when he told him that it was all an act, that he never had feeling for him, tell him he was just an page in Mickey's book of things he'd never tried. The more things he thought of the madder he got because he knew they were all fucking lies but he was nobody's bitch, he was not going to sit there and be ignored, no he was a Milkovich and when things didn't go their way they solved it with confrontation and violence. He grabbed his jacket and opened the bedroom door. He started for the front door when a drunken voice came from the couch. His dad was on the last stretch before being completely passed out. “wwhere the fuck you goin' boy?” he slurred and attempted to sit up. Gravity knocked him back down and he let out an exasperated breath, and stared at his son.

“Out, don't fucking worry about it” Mickey replied trying to sound confident when in truth he was terrified of the drunken man on the couch. Terry just waved his hand at him before passing out.

 

Mickey had never walked so fast in his life, it was almost as if he stepped outside of his house to appear in front of the Gallagher house. He didn't think twice before pounding on the door, he was on autopilot and his anger destination was Ian. The door was quickly opened by Debbie.

“Mickey hey!” she smiled.

He was in no mood for small talk he looked behind her to the kitchen where Ian sat with his fucking sister and his stupid fucking family talking and eating spaghetti, like he hadn't just broken Mickey's heart.

“Ian Gallagher!!” he called out..”Get your ass out here and fucking talk to me” he was surprised that he didn't care who heard him. It's not like they were fucking on the patio so he didn't care who witnessed the drama that was about to unfold, he only cared about talking to Ian. He saw the young boy angrily slam down his fork and jump up from his seat. He stopped to talk to Fiona before grabbing his jacket.

“Today please!” Mickey called growing impatient. Everyone at the table was now staring daggers, this included the young girl who was standing at the door. Ian pushed Debbie inside and slammed the door.

To Mickey's surprise the younger boy shoved him hard.

“What the fuck Mickey?” he growled.

That was all Mickey needed. He shoved Ian back hard causing him to stumble down the stairs, Mickey followed after him.

“ Really Gallagher that's what you have to say? What the fuck?...What the fuck is right, you can't even take a god damn phone call asshole!” he screamed at Ian he was up in his face.

“Is that what you think? You have my number Mickey why the fuck did you call your sister instead of calling me? Let me guess cause that would be too gay to call your boyfriend right and Mickey Milkovich is not fucking gay am I right?” He yells down and Mickey. Mickey can't help himself as his fist meets Ian's face knocking him backwards. It was on now, before Mickey could spit out his next remark the redhead had him pinned on the ground.

“Get the fuck off me bitch” Mickey shouted and pushed the boy off up him standing up quickly. They both took a moment to catch their breath. Mickey looked up at Ian who was wiping the blood off his lip. He wanted to apologize but he refused to let Ian get the upper hand. He was not being broken up with if anything he'd break up with Ian but not the other way around. He needed Ian to come back to him and he wasn't going to beg.

“ Fuck this man, I'm outta here, trying to talk to you is a waste of my god damn time” he says lowly and looks Ian in the eyes before turning to walk away.

 

******************************************************************************************************************

Ian hates seeing the older boy so sad. He put so much time into getting him to show his emotions and now here he was fighting with him again in public, and Ian was turning him away. What was wrong with him? How could he not understand how much the boy cared for him to risk coming over and confronting him, and now he's walking away ready to erase him out of his life for good The thought hit him like a ton of bricks as the older boy started down the sidewalk. He couldn't let him go. Not after everything. He ran after Mickey and grabbed him on the shoulder. The boy turned around so fast it reminded him of the 1st day they met.

“ The fuck do you want?” he snapped

“I'm sorry Mick” Ian said softly and tightened his grip on the boys shoulder. He looked into Mickey's blue eyes which were filled with anger and sadness.

“Whatever it's not like this meant anything to you anyway right?” the boy responds and go to turn away.

“That's not true and you know it, I just got scared..scared for us. With your dad I just didn't see this going anywhere” Ian spoke before he could think about what he was saying.

“ awe..i see.. so you think I'm just some pussy who cries when daddy's around? You think he says jump I say how high like a bitch? ” he knew exactly why Ian felt the way he did, but he couldn't admit that he was terrified of his dad, Milkoviches aren't scared of anyone.

“No Mick I just know you can't be yourself around him, you can't.....be with me” Ian says softly his voice is starting to break. As if it was magic, Mickey can feel all his anger dissipate replaced with the need to comfort the boy in front of him.

“Look Ian, I can handle my dad. I know things got” ….he looked down...”intense last time but I would NEVER let him hurt you, you hear me” he says sternly looking Ian dead in the eye.

“What about you Mick? Who's going to protect you?” Ian replies.

“You let me worry about that OK” Mickey smiles. “Look I gotta go fire-crotch but I expect you to answer me when I fucking text you got it? You think you can handle that?” He smirks.

“Yea Mick I think I can handle it” the boy rolls his eyes.

“Fucking right you can ! Tell my sister to stop eating your fucking food and get her skank ass home” he laughed before turning to walk away.

Ian couldn't help but laugh, as his Milkovich walked swiftly down the street, looking back at him briefly before turning the corner. Ian knew right then he was done for. Come hell or high water, he would never let go of his Mickey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Hand Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian misses Mickey. Mickey is confronted again by his dad and Svetlana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Im am so terrible at doing summaries!! Finally got another chapter hoping for at lst 2 more by Tuesday. Comments are welcomed thank you to those who are following I greatly appreciate it.

Ian had not seen Mickey in 3 weeks since he came to his house to confront him. He had however been in constant contact with the older boy. They had been texting non stop, it was almost as if they were sitting together having a conversation. It was ridiculous. Mickey was texting him about everything, he even went as far as to send him pictures of his lunch and what he had chosen to wear for the day. It was oddly domestic and Ian appreciated what Mickey was trying to do but he was beginning to get frustrated. This isn't how he wanted their relationship to be, this **IS** what he was afraid of. Mickey could claim all he wanted he was not scared of his dad, but then why hasn't he been over to see him, they were hiding behind text messages and he needed more. He'd been suppressing all of his urges to go out and fuck somebody. He had so much pent up frustration, besides jerking off in the shower he hadn't gotten laid going on 3 weeks now. He threw himself down onto his bed and started thinking about his boyfriend. He just wanted to feel the older boys rough hands running gently over his skin. He wanted to stare into his mysterious blue eyes and feel his soft lips pressed against his body. He could feel himself becoming hard as he laid there daydreaming. He went for his phone to send the boy a sext message but decided not to, instead he hit the call button and waited as the phone rang.

 

“Aye what's up Gallagher?” Mickey answered.

 

Ian had so many things he waned to say but nothing came out.

 

“Uh you OK there Red? Cat got your tongue?” the boy laughed.

 

Ian loved the way Mickey spoke, he just oozed with swagger and South side charm it just came so natural to him and it enchanted Ian. Hearing his voice sparked something and finally he spoke up.

 

“ I need to see you Mick” he said softly. There was silence on the other end and he could feel his heart began to race. The silence was broken with a sigh as Mickey spoke.

 

“Is that so? Where and when?”

 

Ian couldn't help but smile, for a moment despite the non stop texting Ian had felt he was actually loosing Mickey, despite the boys insistence that was not the case. Ian tried to keep his composure, he didn't want to come off as needy but that was exactly how he was feeling.

 

“Uh I was thinking today maybe?” _.......like right now....._ he thought to himself

 

“Today's not a good day... My dad is home and.” he trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence.

 

Suddenly Ian heard a girls voice laughing in the background. He knew that voice, he could picture her laughing at the bar with Mickey. He felt the air being sucked out of the room again. She wasn't over there, she couldn't be, not with what happened that would be insane.

 

“ Who else is there Mickey?” Ian asked not ready to hear the answer.

 

“ Don't worry about it” Mickey sighed.

 

“Get off the phone boy and pay attention to your women, shes going to make an honest man out of you!” he heard Terry's booming voice coming through the phone.

 

“ Mickey what the fuck is he talking about?” Ian was pleading now

 

“Look man, I...I gotta go, I'll text you OK” the older boy replied.

 

“wait Mic..” the line went dead.

 

“Fuck!!!” Ian cried and tossed his phone to the floor.

*****************************************************************************************************

 

Mickey had kept himself locked in his room on most days. His dad had brought Svetlana home that night and she had since become a permanent fixture around the Milkovich house. Every time he would leave his room to grab a beer or food from the kitchen his dad would yell at him and force him to make conversation with the Russian girl which was more than awkward for the both of them. His only solace was when his phone would buzz. Ian had kept his word and they were texting back and forth like a couple of school girls. With Ian conversation came so easy, it was like second nature but as he sat down on the couch next to Svetlana, thinking of something to say seemed almost impossible. Today was no different, the 3 of them were sitting at the table eating lunch. The good thing about Svetlana was that she could cook and he would be lying if he said she wasn't good at it. She had set a bowl in front of him , it looked like dog food in spaghetti sauce he glared at it afraid to eat but knew he had too _.._

 

 _.Fuck might as well know what this shit if it's going to kill me..._.he thought to himself,

 

“What the fuck is this shit it looks like it's already been eaten?” Mickey grumbles.

 

His dad reaches across the table and smacks him in the head.

 

“Mind your manners boy” Terry snaps.

 

“Is Goulash..Russian stew.. you eat yes?” Svetlana replies smiling at Mickey.

 

He rolls his eyes at her then looks over to his dad who is staring daggers then down to his bowl. _….Fuck it....._ food was food who was he to complain over a free meal. He takes a bite hesitantly, it was amazing! He hurriedly finishes the rest of his bowl ready to escape from the table and go smoke a cigarette. Just as he finishes putting on his jacket and opens the front door his phone rings. His heart starts racing when he sees the name on the screen *IAN*. He closes the door behind him and answers the phone.

 

“Aye..What up Gallagher?” he smiles into his phone. It had been like 3 weeks since they last saw each other and he was longing to hear the redheads voice, but all he got was silence. Maybe he didn't mean to call him, maybe his phone was in his pocket and dialed on accident. He opened the door to head back to his room. He could hear breathing on the other line as he walked inside.

 

“You OK there Red..cat got your tongue?” he said softly so know one would hear but his dad and Svetlana were caught in their own weird conversation making googly eyes at each other.....fucking weird shit.....

Finally Ian responded. He told Mickey he wanted to see him today. He knew that wasn't going to be possible his dad was home and probably wanted Mickey to do some rounds with him, re establish his presence in the hood since he had been gone so long. He didn't want to tell Ian that so he found himself trailing as he explained. Just then Svetlana let out a huge giggle from across the room, she was now sitting on Terry's lap and he was bouncing her like a fucking child. Shit couldn't be more creepy. What's worse is that Ian had heard her. He was asking him who else was there, he couldn't tell him it was Svetlana he would have a nervous breakdown.

 

“don't worry about it” he said calmly hoping to steer the conversation else where. As if the universe didn't hate him enough his dad yelled over to him.

 

“Get off the phone boy and pay attention to your women, shes going to make an honest man out of you”

_.....FUCK!....._

He could almost hear the tears falling down Ian face when the boy asked him what the fuck his dad was talking about. He wanted to explain but Terry was now just a few feet from where he was standing, his eyes commanding obedience.

 

“I...I.gotta go man, I'll text you” he said softly ..as he went to hang up the phone he could hear Ian was still saying something but he closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Holding back his emotions in that moment was one of the hardest things he had to do, the hardest was to go sit down next Svetlana right after , look his dad in they eyes and kiss her.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

The girl smiled but she knew Mickey felt weird around her. She herself was in the same position. Her dad had sold her into prostitution when she was 10 . She had come to America as a teenager hoping to find a better life but instead she was passed around, until finally she found the massage parlor. She was still a hand whore but at least she was not out on the streets, no pimp to beat her up. She had been working at the Massage parlor when she met Terry. He had come in and chose her for the night, she was scared of him but for some reason he intrigued her. It came as a surprise when her boss came and told her to go to his house for a private massage she did not question it though money is money. When she arrived Terry had introduced her to his youngest son, it was clear he wanted them to be together. She felt like maybe he wanted to help her escape this life by offering her to his son. She was eager to please both men even though the son seemed to be quite distant. This is why when Terry called her into the bathroom that night she didn't hesitate. The disaster that awaited when she arrived was unexpected to say the least. There were two boys one cringing in the corner, the other bloodied on the floor , they were obviously lovers. Terry had his gun out and was waving it between her and his son. She knew what he wanted and it broke her heart, yet at the same time she wanted to keep the man happy, she wanted to stay safe so she did as she was told. Since that night, she would go to work at the rub & tug but come home to Terry's house, with his wayward son and flighty daughter. The girl was never home so it was usually just the 3 of them . It was the closest thing she had to a family and she would do anything to keep it. As Mickey sat down next to her and gave her a kiss that she knew shouldn't be on her lips, all she could think was even though it was fake, she wasn't kidding herself , it felt nice to be shown affection.

**********************************************************************************************************

 

After cuddling on the couch if that's what you would call it, with Svetlana he got up to grab a beer. He heard his dad talking to the girl and suddenly she screamed with excitement.

 

“What the fuck?” Mickey shouted, her joyous scream had taken him by surprise.

 

“Sit down son, we have some news for you” Terry said calmly. His father seemed genuinely happy and that frightened Mickey even more then if he was upset. He quickly resumed his place on the couch now looking to the two smiling faces in front of him.

 

“Go ahead Lana..tell him what you told me” Terry beams.

 

The young girl looks at Mickey there is excitement and sadness in her eyes as she speaks.

 

“I'm pregnant” she says quietly.

 

Mickey almost chocked on his beer “ Fuck no how ?”

 

The girl laughs thinking the boy in front of her needed an anatomy lesson.

 

“We fuck yes?” she replies

 

He's standing at this point “ Your a fucking whore, you fuck everyone who knows if it's even my kid” he shouts at her, before he can think his father is throwing him into the wall, his beer spilling over the floor. He starts to put up a fight but it's no use. His dad has only had one beer there's no way Mickey could take him this sober.

 

“Look here boy, that's your kid in that women and your gonna be a man and do whats right” His dad is still holding him by his shirt.

 

“Fine” Mickey snaps ..”What do you want me to do about it.. you need money?” he asks glancing over at Svetlana who is purposely averting her eyes.

 

“No son, not money, your gonna marry that girl and raise my grand baby like god intended.” the empathizes in his voice shot right through Mickeys heart.

 

He felt like someone had punched him in the gut as all the air left the room leaving only his fathers breath as he spoke only inches from his face. He felt defeated.

 

“You hearing me boy?” his dad shouted as he let go of his shirt only to smack him in the head.

 

“Yes fuck OK!” he shouted and pushed his dad away running faster than he though possible to his room.

He slammed his door shut and pushed his dresser in front of it, not knowing if his dad was done pushing him around he didn't have the energy anymore to fight. _....FUCK!...._ marriage and a kid, what kind of fuck up situation was this, how was he going to tell Ian, Ian would never understand. Mickey couldn't say no could he? He couldn't just walk up to his dad and tell him to stick this marriage up his ass his dad would kill him, quite literally. Ian would never know that fear, he was out and proud that's why it was so easy to call Mickey on his bullshit. He needed to get out of that house, he was going to lose his mind if he sat there alone with his thoughts any longer. He pulled out his phone and called Ian.

 

“What do you want?” The voice on the other end was harsh.

 

“Relax Gallagher...” he said trying to sound confident...” you uh..still wanna meet up today or what?”

 

“So now you have time to talk, what about before when you hung up on me? You can't do that Mickey, you can't text me all fucking day then hangup when I try and actually talk to you, your sending mixed signals again and I don't deserve that”

 

 _...Christ this kid was always running his mouth, always trying to pick a fight..._ Mickey thought as Ian rambled . Some how he had Mickey wrapped around his finger, wrapped around his words, drawing out emotions he never knew he had.

 

“Jesus Ian shut up for two seconds will ya?” he snapped placing his hand against his head.

The line was silent.

 

“Look some shit went down OK, I couldn't talk, I had to get off the phone. I'm free now so do you want to fucking hang out or not?” he could feel himself loosing his patience. He just wanted to be with Ian, why was the world making everything so complicated.

 

“Yea Mick...you wanna meet at the bleachers?” Ian replied softly sounding defeated. Mickey hated hearing that sound in his voice.

 

“Yea sounds good bring beer, I'll bring weed” he replied and hung up the phone.

 

He grabbed his stash out of his dresser and shoved it in his backpack. He slid the dresser away from the door, surprised to see nobody sitting in the living room. The shock was soon replaced with disgust when he heard moans coming from his fathers room.

… _..Jesus!...._ he thought to himself _.... What kind of ass backwards shit is this? His dad was in his room fucking his soon to be wife that he was forcing him to marry because he was gay...._

 

“fucking Jerry Springer shit!” he spat as he grabbed his coat and headed out the front door to meet Ian.

 

 

Mickey had been waiting at the bleachers for almost 20 minutes before he saw Ian's tall shadowy figure approaching.

 

“Hey Gallagher 'bout time” he teased as Ian sat down next to him.

 

The younger boy pulled out a cigarette and pressed it between his lips. Mickey couldn't help but stare at hi as he lit the cigarette in and inhaled deeply.

 

“Why are you staring at me weirdo?' Ian laughed breaking the silence.

 

Mickey tried to hide his embarrassment from being called out.

 

“It's just been awhile since we've been able to you know..hang out” he smirked and raised an eyebrow. His eyes were still locked on Ian's mouth.

 

“I've just been busy you know with my dad being home and earlier with the phone man, I'm sorry alright” he continues

 

Ian was able to read between the lines, he too was missing the feel of Mickey's warm body against his. He tossed his cigarette on the ground and stood up, startling the older boy with his movements.

 

“Whoa man, you OK? Please don't fucking freak out Ian” Mickey sighs.

 

Ian just stands there staring down at him. Without warning he reaches down and starts to lift him off the ground.

 

“Fuck Ian! I'm not a child I can stand on my fucking own thank you” he shouts and stands up, now looking up at the redhead .

 

“You know what Mick...” Ian says thoughtfully then pushes the older boy against the fence. Mickey is just staring at him with confusion trying to remain calm “I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit OK, I don't want to hear anymore fucking excuses” with that he grabs Mickey so fast and flips him around so that his face is pressed up against the fence. The older boy is about ready to turn around when Ian whispers in his ear, “I just want you!” He reaches around and proceeds to undo the older boys pants letting them drop to the ground. He palms Mickey over his boxer causing his dick to become hard against his hand.

 

“Fuck Ian” Mickey moans and he continues to tease him over his clothes.

 

“Yea you like that Mickey you want me to touch you hmm” he says seductively burying his head in the older boys neck, gently biting his skin careful not to leave any marks. Mickey can't help it as a whimper escapes him lips, fuck he wanted In to touch him so bad, he wanted him to bend him over an ruin him.

Ian loved having this feeling of control over the boy in front of him, he had no power when it came to other aspects of their relationship but when it came to sex Mickey was like putty in his hands. He stopped touching him suddenly causing the boy to react.

 

“Jesus Ian wha..what the fuck?” he tried to regain control of his breathing. He still could not understand how this redhead to make his heartbeat so fast.

 

“ Come on Mick.. tell me what you want” he whispered and ran his hand up under the older boys shirt roughly causing him to shudder. He found Mickey's nipple and gently squeezed it between his finger still biting his neck,his warm breath felt like fire on Mickey's skin.

 

“Fuck Ian..just fuck...” he called out ready to let Ian have his way.

 

“What was that? I didn't quite hear you?” the younger boy teased.

 

“Just fuck me already man” Mickey managed to get out as Ian continued to toy with him.

 

The young boy reached into his bag laying on the floor and pulled out lube and a condom. He tucked the condom in his pants and squeezed the lube in his free hand onto his finger before putting the tube in his pocket. He reached down under Mickey's boxers and and his lubed finger over his hole. He could feel every muscle in the older boys body tense up slightly before he completely relaxed allowing Ian to slip his finger inside of him.

 

“mm Mick your so fucking tight you know that” he praises the boy as he swirls his finger inside of him.

Mickey is completely lost at this point, Ian's finger feels so good tickling his prostate teasing him, he's done with foreplay he needs to get fucked.

 

“Get on me Ian” he cries

 

“Aw you don't want to keep playing Mick, you look so fucking hot when you squirm” he replies.

 

“Fucking you Fire-crotch fucking get on me already...i....” Ian is moving his finger back in forth now, it's hard for him to form a complete thought. “I don't have.....I don't have all night you know”

 

“ Hmm.. OK then” Ian replies and withdraws his fingers, reaching down to undo his pants.

 

He pulls out his full erection thanks to Mickey's lustful cries and grabs the condom and the lube. He pulls the condom and and coats it with lube turning back to his boyfriend. He takes a moment to look at the older boy, ass up, face pressed against the fence begging Ian to fuck him. He cant help but chuckle to himself at the reality that he's is fucking the neighborhood bad boy, the novelty never wore off. Not to mention his boyfriend was fucking gorgeous. His pale skin glistening with sweat, his ass was so perfect, the perfect bubble but that fit Ian like a glove. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the fence moving. Mickey turned around slightly to look at Ian

 

“Am I interrupting over here?” Mickey shouted sounding annoyed

 

“Fuck no” Ian smiled and gently shoved the boys head back down.

 

He presses the tip of his dick to the older boys entrance taking one more moment to reflect on how lucky he was before entering the boy. God he felt so warm, his muscles wrapping around him. He moved slowly until his pelvis was pressed against the boys ass, bottoming out before he pulled all the way out and shoved himself back in. Mickey let out a gasp underneath him and he continued to fuck him hard and fast. He grabbed Mickey by the hips pulling him onto him and he shoved himself in and out. He thought about slowing down so he could kiss Mickey but he knew they both needed this hard fuck, too much had gone down in the last month and this moment needed to be aggressive. He pounded Mickey into the fence, the boy had to put his head down so the fence didn't leave marks on his face.

 

“Ian I....I'm so close” Mickey moaned beneath him, his his fingers gripping the chain link in front of him to keep him from toppling over from the force behind him.

 

“Good me..me too Mick..fuck you feel so fucking good” Ian could feel the orgasm build up in his body , he pulled Mickey down hard on him one more time before letting go, he felt the older boy clench around him and knew he came as well. They stay there pressed against the fence, Ian still inside him for a few moments, enjoying the high. Ian grabs Mickey's face and kisses him before pulling on=ut and tossing the condom in the garbage. He pulls on his pants and looks over. Mickey is already sitting down with a cigarette pressed between his lips.

 

“Fuck Gallagher that was good, I fucking needed that man” he says before lighting the smoke. He takes one long drag blowing the smoke though his nose before passing it to Ian. The red head takes the smoke and sits down beside Mickey.

 

“We can't keep doing this Mick..” Ian says firmly as he exhales.

 

“What the fuck are you going on about?” Mickey sighs leaning his head back to stare at the sky.

… _.seriously another fucking fight after good sex come on........._.he thinks to himself remembering the last time they were there.

 

“I'm just saying we cant go more than a week without seeing each other, it's not right. You have to make time if you want this to work” Ian replies and looks Mickey directly in the eyes.

 

“Fuck alright I know Ian OK” he snaps “Now can we please stop talking about our emotions like a bunch of girls and just enjoy the fucking moment?” he had intended to talk to Ian about Svetlana but now there was no fucking way that was happening Ian was already in a bitchy mood, even after they just had mind blowing sex so that conversation would have to wait.

 

“Sure Mick..whatever you want” he smiled and grabbed some beers from his back pack.

He threw one at Mickey.

 

“shotgun?” he asked playfully grinning at the older boy.

 

“get over here fire-crotch” Mickey smiled and pulled out his pocket knife.

He didn't know what was going to happen, but they had this, this moment shotgunning beers together under the bleachers and right now he couldn't have been happier.

 

 

 


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian confronts Mickey about the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys as I mentioned before I am very Mickey centric. i feel like Ian is selfish and manipulative so this chapter does lean a little on that perspective. **HEAVY ANGST** just a warning. We all know what to expect from our romeo and juliet. I live for your comments so feel free. I was planning on writing the whole fic and posting it, but it didn't work that way. The chapters just come to me so I jsut go with it. Hopefully i'll have another for you tomorrow. ps: Sorry if this one is hard to read i do go back and forth between Mickey and Ian's Pov hopefully it makes sense.

Ian was enjoying the spring day. The melting snow was checkered across his neighborhood like a scene from a painting. He rounded the corner heading for his house when he saw someone sitting on his steps. As he got closer he realized it was Mandy.

“ Hey Mands” he shouted as he began to jog the rest of the way to the girl. he opened the gate to see a sobbing Mandy Milkovich. Ian sat down next to the girl and placed his hand tenderly on her shoulder. “what's wrong Mandy” he asked the girl.

She wiped her hand across her face to dry her tears. Her mascara was running down her cheek.

“ Your brother's an idiot!” she cried reaching for her cigarettes , she grabbed out two and handed one to Ian.

“ Of course he” I an replied. “What did he do?” he asks as he lights both of their cigarettes.

Mandy takes a deep breath.

“ He's screwing someone else” she says softly.

Ian rolls his eyes, he loves his brother but he could be such a pig.

“ It's not even that he's sleeping with someone else..” she replied taking a drag of a cigarette “ it's how he acted about it when I confronted him. I saw his text message from fucking care of all people thanking him for fucking her brains out! That stupid little bitch!” she shuddered “and when I confronted him he was all. _We never said we were exclusive_ and _That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you...._ like what the fuck does that even mean?” she asked throwing her cigarette butt on the ground and pulling another from the pack in her lap.

“ Mandy it means he's a dumb ass! If he's not going to take your relationship seriously you should leave his ass.” Ian replied rather bluntly.

“I know but for some stupid reason I'm in love with that asshole. I guess I'd rather have a part of him than nothing at all. I'm such an idiot right?”she smiled weakly .

“No Mandy you're not an idiot , you're just in love with the wrong guy. As your friend I'm telling you you deserve better than Lip. It's only going to get worse if let him get away with it once he's going to keep doing it.” he sighed.

“ Sometimes I think I don't deserve anything better, I'm just a fucking Milkovich anyways” she said softly.

“ Shut up Mandy that is bullshit and you know it! I'm so tired of hearing that being a Milkovich is a curse. Get over it, you deserve as much as anybody else” He snapped.

“ I don't even know why I'm asking you of all people for relationship advice when you're letting Mickey marry that whore because you guys are too scared to stand up to my dad! You have no room to talk !”she snapped .

“ Listen Man.... he stopped when his brain process what she had said .

“Wait.....what the hell did you just say?” he asked his voice was quite low.

“ Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean Mickey should sign his life away Ian!” she said as if this information wasn't new to him. He felt his world spinning out. There were tears welling up in his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? How long have you known about this?” he cries . She can see the look of surprise on Ian's face.

“ Oh my God I'm so sorry I thought you knew!! He told me you knew I swear!” she cried.

“ Jesus Christ man how could he do this to me? She's such a fucking WHORE and SHE is having his baby what the fuck?” he felt like he was losing his mind. There were so many emotions running through him at once anger ,sadness and confusion. He looked over his best friend,

“ I'm sorry Mandy I didn't mean to yell at you I just....I gotta go” the girl that was standing in front of him and still surprised at the conversation that just passed. Ian turned to walk away, he started walking but before he knew it he was running down the street. No destination in mind he just needed to run.  
  


**************************************************************************************************** Mickey was staring at the suit covered in plastic lying on his bed. Fuck is this shit really going to happen. How did he go from being a closet case to marrying a fucking hand whore and fathering a god damned child. ….. _God his life is so fucked up right now......_ he thought to himself as he sat down on the bed. He still had not told him about what happened.. He couldn't think of a way to tell him that wouldn't result in the boy leaving and the thought of losing him scared Mickey. The fact that a stupid redhead kid not wanting him anymore made Mickey feel anything was absolutely terrifying. When did he start having feelings?? Mickey Milkovich did not do relationships, feelings or any of that lovey-dovey crap, then Gallagher came into his life and really fucked his shit up.

 

He could hear Svetlana and his dad talking about the wedding in the living room. It was in two days and his house was filled with Russian hookers running around helping her with the decorations.

 _...I have got to get out of this house..._ he thought to himself while staring at his reflection. He almost didn't recognize himself. There were dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Not only was he sleeping with one eye open now that Terry was home but having to lay next to Svetlana every night just made matters worse. He shook his head as he stared into the mirror. Life was so much easier when all he had had to worry about was making money, and the occasional beat down. He walked over to the door and reached for the handle, pausing briefly to gather himself. He could not risk appearing weak. This is why he kept everyone at arm's length, he could not risk showing his emotions of it would be the end of him. He threw open his door and headed towards the kitchen. Grabbing a Pop-Tart out of the cupboard he shoved it in his mouth and went to grab his jacket.

“ When you're done stuffing your face with food your fiance has some questions for you” Terry called from the living room. Mickey rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch where that girl was sitting. She had piles of papers on the table in front of her. There were bridal magazines and catering pamphlets, his dad had made it clear that he did not want a faggot for a son, and this a big wedding where everyone was invited was just another way to intimidate him . He didn't even want to think about what he did to afford it. The Russian women looked up at him and holding in her hands to pictures of flower arrangements. “This one with roses, I like but this one with lilies I like too. Which one hmm?” she asks Mickey.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? You expect me to help you pick at flowers for this fake ass wedding you must be out of your mind!” he shouts. He grabs the pictures out of her hands and throws them on the floor.

“I'm going for a beer I can't do this shit right now” he mutters.

“That's no way to speak to a lady boy, she asked you a question you damn well better answer it” he dad hollers.

He's ready to run when he hears the ice in Terry's voice, he knows he's not playing around and Mickey did not feel like being a punching bag today.

“Fuck fine go with the lilies” he shouted at Svetlana.

_..He wouldn't have gone with roses, roses meant love and love would not be present at this wedding..._

 

He eyeballed his dad quickly, he appeared satisfied by Mickeys reaction so he grabbed his jacket and scarf and headed out the door.

 _God did he need a beer_.

He was dreading the wedding, being committed to someone he hated while having his dad watch his every move. He was going to make him pretend until the day he died and that pained Mickey so much. His heart belonged to Ian, and he promised Ian he would stand up to his dad so they could be together because he knew that is what he wanted to hear. He couldn't admit to Ian or himself that he would never stand up to his dad. Not only did he secretly yearn have his fathers affection, to actually make him proud which he has never done, more importantly he was terrified of what his father was capable of. Terry had no limits, family or not, if you got on his bad side he would fuck your shit up. That's the main reason he was the way he was violence is all he knows.

… _.Ugh...._ Mickey tried to shrug away the train of thoughts going through his head. He reached the door to the alibi and decided maybe he needed something stronger than a beer.

 

********************************************************************************************************

Ian had no idea how he ended up the the Aliby. His face was flushed from his tears and his heart was pounding from adrenaline. A beer and a talk was just what he needed. Other than the fact his of a dad had made this bar his stomping grounds, Ian loved coming to the rundown bar. The manager was his neighbor Kevin and they were very close. His sister became friends with his wife Veronica when she was in high school, shortly after that Kevin came in to the picture.

 

“Hey buddy how's it going?” Kevin asked smiling as Ian walked through the door.

Ian smiled back weakly before sitting down at the bar top.

“Wow that good huh?” Kevin joked a gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Kev was a good guy plain and simple. He was always looking out for others, he's not the person you want handling your money but when it came to advice you couldn't ask for someone better. As expected he place a pint of beer in front of the boy then continued talking.

“You know Ian, what ever's going on you can talk to me”

Ian was pretty sure he knew he was gay seeing as Veronica was his sisters best friends, but he wanted to feel it out first before letting go.

“ I know Kev thanks, it's just that I'm in a really fucked up relationship...i mean if you would call it that..who knows what the fuck we are doing” he started “ and I don't know if I want to keep going you know, I really care about mi...them, he caught himself quickly “but I'm not sure they care about me at all, it really doesn't seem that way”

“OK kid. First of all have you talked to him about how you feel?”

 

… _.OK so he does know cool..._

 

Relieved his friend is comfortable with him being gay he continues _“_ Yea and he tells me everything will be OK and to quit worrying so I do and then he goes and fucks it all up again. Leaving me as always the one left in the dark you know? I really think maybe he thought he felt something for me but I was probably more just a convenience to him, at least that's how it seems. I don't know man. I know he felt something, you know..fuck.” he sighs and takes a giant gulp of his beer.

 

“Well has he done anything to show otherwise kid? To show you that he cares” the man asks as he dries a glass off and places it on the back shelf.

 

“Not really, I mean he talks a big game but he really hasn't done much to show me he cares”

his heart hurts . He's sitting there trying to think of ways Mickey has shown he cares rather than just said it. He can't. Every time the raven haired boys starts to show some emotion, show some resemblance of a relationship, something happens and he pulls back further than before. He didn't care for him... how could he? If he did he would stand up to his dad and not go off an enter an arranged marriage with a whore who raped him. Ian winced at the memory.

 

“You know what, it's fine. Soon I'm going to be done with school and then I'll go to West Point and be out of this shit town. Thanks for listening Kev” he replied. He grabbed his beer and went to sit in the back of the bar where he could be alone. He pulled his MP3 player out of his pocket and put it on shuffle before placing the earbuds in his ear. He decided to drown out his life with music and stare of into the room, letting himself relax for the first time today. This relaxation was short lived when he looked up and saw Mickey entering the bar. He was seated far enough in the corner he was sure he wouldn't notice him. He slowly removed one ear piece in hopes of hearing the older boys conversation.

 

******************************************************************************************************

Mickey walked up to the bar with his usual bravado. “Ay Kev shot of jack” he calls and sits down on the stool.

“Fuck man make it a double, my day has been shit!” he sighs.

“Seems to be going around buddy” Kev replies quickly.

He doesn't now why he's talking to Kevin right now, maybe it's because the gentle man never judges him or any of the fucked up shit he does, maybe it's because he knows he wont mistake asking for advice for weakness.

“Ay Kev, look man I gotta problem and I don't know what the fuck to do 'bout it” he states after slamming the shot.

“I see “ the man replies “what sort of problem?”

“I've been seeing this..g.irl”..he swallows

... _that was close_....

“Anyways you know I really like her but she wants me to like runaway into the sunset with her and I can't fucking do it man”

“What's stopping you” Kev replies.

“Everything man, the goddamn world that's what, my dad fucking hates her and will kill me if we are together. Gimme another shot man...nah fuck it leave the bottle.” He says and places money on the counter. He takes a swig from the bottle and continues talking, he feeling a little tipsy.

“ I mean fuck dude he set me up with this fucking Russian whore and now he's making me marry her in 2 fucking days!! Just because he doesn't want us together, can you believe that shit”

“That's hardcore bro. Why don't you just tell your dad no and go be with the other girl?” Kev asks making Mickeys problem sound so simple. This annoys him.

“mm Yep if only it were that fucking easy, everyone makes it sound like it's that fucking easy” he sneers.

 

**************************************************************************************

Ian has heard enough. He can tell by the state of the older boy that he is in pain and he does not want to go through with the wedding. He is still angry at him though, how could he not tell him at least. He decides to confront Mickey. He would get him to come outside and then they would talk. He gets up and walk over to the bar, Kev gives him a confused look as he sits down next to Mickey.

“Hey kid you need a refill?” he asks Ian assuming that's why he walked over.

“Nah man I'm good I just uh came by to talk to Mickey” Ian replies

“Uh Hey Mick..I need to talk to you about something..” he says softly.

The older boy sits there and does not say a word.

“ So...Mandy came by today and gave me the news.”

 

*********************************************************************************************  
Joint POV

Mickey is staring at the counter top lost in his own world until he hears Ian's voice. He refuses to look at him, he can feel the redheads eyes burrowing into the side of his skull. After a few minutes go buy Ian speaks again.

“Well I guess congratulations are in order right. It's not everyday that you get married and become a DAD..” Ian's voice is raising now. He's trying to remain calm but Mickey won't fucking look at him.

“Yea Mandy told me all about it today, she thought I already knew don't know why she'd think that, not like you and me are that close anyways right?” he said plainly and waits for a response.

 

Ian words anger him, Ian angers him, he doesn't get to prance around saying what the fuck he wants whenever the with no fear and then judge him. What is he playing at being all passive aggressive like a bitch. Fucking guy is living in a fairy tale.

 

Mickey finally looks over and tries to play it off, there's a deadness behind his blue eyes.

“ That's right Gallagher. Wedding is in 2 days, thought I told you must have slipped my mind. It's gonna be a big fucking shindig every ones invited come or don't come fuck if I care.” he grabs the bottle and takes another swig.

 

… _...Just fucking leave now, I'm not worth it...._ he thinks to himself as he slams the near empty bottle down on the bar.

 

Ian crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. He can't help but reach for Mickey's arm.

“Come on man let's talk outside” he says softly.

Mickey surprisingly is the one who makes the scene.

“Don't fucking tough me Gallagher. Get the fuck out of hear if you know what's good for you” he yells.

“Fuck you man! Your a fucking pussy!” Ian replies and pushes Mickey.

Mickey jumps up quicker than expected and pushes Ian back.

“You wanna fucking go faggot?” he yells.

 

“HEY!” a loud voice echoes through the bar catching both boys attention.

“I will have none of that shit in here you understand. Now both of you need to leave. Ian go home. Mickey sober the fuck up!” Kev shouts shooting both a deadly look.

Mickey says nothing and flips the bartender off, then burst out the door.

“Kev I'm sor...” Ian tries to apologize.

“It's fine Ian but for now you need to leave” the man says holding his ground.

Ian walks out side and Mickey is gone. _Fucking asshole_ he thinks to himself as he goes to turn the corner. Sure as shit Mickey is waiting for him in the alley. He stares at Ian but doesn't say a thing. Ian is beyond furious now, the emotions he tried to hold back are coming out like a flood gate.

“So that's it then? Your dad catches us together so now your gonna go of and marry a fucking whore to make him happy?” He yells getting in Mickeys face.

 

Mickey knows he's going to hit something if he doesn't leave. He's furious at Ian for confronting him in public about the wedding in the first place. It was like no matter what he said to him he could not get the ginger fuck to understand that he needed to be discrete, not wanted needed, it seemed like Ian didn't care he was always pushing for more. No matter what he gave,it wasn't enough.

Ian is up in his face so he turns to walk away, to avoid the inevitable.

“Yea walk away. Who's acting like a bitch now Mickey?” Ian calls to him mockingly.

God that kid knew exactly how to get under his skin, before he can think his fist is flying into Ian's face, hitting him right in the eye. The boy doesn't fight back instead he continues to egg him on.

“That all you got man? C'mon you wanna fag bash fucking hit me then” he cries out. Mickey doesn't know what to do part of him wants to beat the crap out of Ian for disrespecting him, hes not used to people calling him out and not kicking their ass. The other part wants to drop down to his knees and please the boy until he swears he will never leave.

“God just fuck of Gallagher please, you don't understand” he turns away from Ian he can't look at his face.

“No Mickey I understand. I understand that your scared of father and that fucking whore. Your a coward Mickey Milkovich. A fucking coward” Ian says lowly

The words pierce through Mickey's heart. He turns around and punches Ian in the gut dropping him to the ground.

“There you go! That make you feel like a man Mickey? You feel better now” he cries as the pain radiates through his body.

 

… _.What is wrong with this fucking kid, why was he so intent on breaking him down, why couldn't he just give up on him instead of continuing to fight....._

 

Mickey can't help himself, by now he's not thinking about Ian staying. In this moment he wants to as far from him as possible and even though it hurts he hopes the young boy will leave him behind.

He kicks him hard in the ribs one last time then looks down at him

“I do now” he says sharply then walks away.

 

**********************************************************************************************

 

Ian is laying broken on the ground. The man he loves is responsible. He knew Mickey wouldn't be able to walk away, he a Milkovich. He's his Milkovich, he knew how he felt about his father and how much Mickey hated the fact that he feared him. He had encouraged the older boy in hopes that he would break down and finally give in, maybe if he showed him that he was strong he would stand up to his dad and they could finally be happy, that didn't happen. Instead he got his ass kicked and Mickey appeared to be indifferent, at least in the end. He had a glimpse of hope before he was kicked the last time that the boys would collapse down next to him and let his emotions run wild, but that was snuffed out and replaced with a kick and harsh words. He got up from the alley floor and continued to his house. His ribs were aching, he was sure nothing was broken but fuck did it hurt. He walked through the front door and of course his fucking brother and Fiona were in the living room.

“Hey sweetface ..omg Ian are you OK? What the hell happened” she yelled as she rushed over to him.

“It's nothing Fi I'm fine. Please I just want to lay down OK” he said softly and pushed passed her.

“Ok Ian but we will be having a talk about this when you feel better” she replied.

“Whatever” he said and went for the stairs. During their brief conversation Lip had perched himself on the top stair blocking Ian's path.

“Lip get the fuck outta the way” he snapped.

His brother look up at him his eyes on fire.

“Did Mickey do this?” was all he said scanning Ian's face.

He looked down the ground then looked at his brother

“No” he replied and pushed his way past to his room.

“Ian don't give me that shit, I know he fucking did this and I'm gonna kill him Milkovich or not!” He followed after him.

Ian was sitting on his bed. “You don't understand Lip it's my fault” he sighed.

“Yea OK..... explain to me how it's your fault your piece of shit boyfriend kicked your ass....I'm all ears”his brother chortled sarcastically.

“I'm serious, he was drunk I confronted him about getting married and having a kid..” Ian started.

“Wait...hold on you want to get married and have a kid?? since when?” his brother asked genuinely surprised.

“No...okay” he decided to start from the begging with the night in the bathroom. He explained how Terry had a hooker try to fuck the faggot out of Mickey and now she's pregnant and Mickey is being forced into marriage.

“Jesus fucking Christ Ian” Lip sighed. “That shits fucked up but that's still no excuse to use you as punching bag” he sighed.

“Yea he tried walk away though Lip, but I kept pushing and pushing..like I said it's my fault.”

Ian stared at the ceiling trying to block out the pain he was feeling in his heart, it was way worse then any kick or punch.

“So what then you guys are done now?” Lip asked sounding hopeful

_..asshole.._

“No, we are not done. I know he has feeling for me, what I felt you can't fake that. I'm going to the wedding and I'm going to try and talk him out of it”

“You know that's a stupid fucking idea right” lip said playfully.

“I don't need you to tell me about stupid ideas asshole, you can't even delete a fucking text message. I mean Karen Lip really....she fucked Frank. He shuttered at the thought.

“Fuck you Ian deal with own Springer shit, and leave mine alone” lip snapped.

“Dude Mandy is my best friend, if you don't want to be with her break it off she deserves better” Ian replied.

“Yea I know” his brother coughed then passed the joint to Ian.

 

 

 

 


	15. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tried to salvage his relationship with Mickey before it's too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the last chapter of part 1!! I did use some canon dialog in here, you can't mess with perfection and the writers nailed the post wedding scene.***** I've decided I have so many things to write about that i want to do a series instead of a super long fic. I'm very excited at the trial and happy times these to will face together. They will learn about themselves and each other some for the better some for the worse, but in the end it will all come together. Thank you to everyone for the support, i hope you continue to follow the series GALLAVICH INTERRUPTED.

Mickey was pacing around the church bathroom. To say he was having cold feet was an understatement. In just a few hours he would be making a commitment in front of his whole neighborhood to someone he had no feelings for what so ever. Ian was right he was a coward, he was willing ruin the rest of his life just to avoid his father's wrath. It was more than that though, he'd seen how his father treated gays in the passed, he would KILL Mickey, if he disobeyed him and he knew it.  
…..FUCK.....  
He turned on the faucet to splash his face. The water felt cool and refreshing against his skin. His nerves were vibrating through his body, fuck he needed a smoke. He slowly opened the bathroom door. Down the hall everyone was still setting up the church mess hall for the reception. He walked down the hall in the opposite direction until he found the storage room. The room was dusty and filled with broken chairs and books among other random things. He decided this is where he would hide until the wedding. He did not want to walk around socializing. He just wanted to get the shit over with, lock himself in his room and get drunk. He leaned against the back wall and lit up a cigarette. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures. He would never tell Ian he had secretly taken pictures of him when he wasn't looking. That would ruin the facade that he wasn't head over heels for the guy. He wanted to capture moments because he knew in his heart they were not going to last . At least this way he had more than a memory. As he thumbed through the pictures he felt himself being swallowed up in anger and sadness, he sank down to the ground and for the first time he let himself cry.

 

********************************************************************************************************

“Ian I really don't think it's a good idea for you too go today!” his brother was pounding on the bathroom door.  
He had made up his mind. He was very stubborn , must be that Gallagher DNA, he would not take no for an answer. Why would the universe let him feel what he felt with Mickey just to rip it away? It wasn't right. No he had to make the older boy realize he was worth it. He was worth the fight, he knew why Mickey was afraid but he still wanted him to stand up for their love because in the end that is what mattered to Ian. He wanted Mickey and he would stop at nothing even if it meant putting the two of them in danger, it was worth it.  
“I'm going so drop it!” He replied as he opened the bathroom door and walked over to his dresser. He had on a nice pair or blue jeans and a white and brown flannel shirt with a grey undershirt.  
“ C'mon man you really think that's a good idea? I know how things ended with you two, you really shouldn't be there.”Lip replied.  
“You're not going to change my mind Lip so you might as well quit while your ahead. Plus why are you going?  
You better not be trying to see Mandy, she doesn't need your bullshit” he snapped turning to look at his brother.  
“Yea I'm going to see Mandy. I really do care for her Ian, it's just Karen and I have history but I broke it off. I want Mandy” he replied sounding sincere.  
“ Sure, you say that now. “ Ian said rolling his eyes. He grabbed his jacket off the bed, shoved his cigarettes and lighter in his pocket and picked up his phone.  
“So I guess I'll see you there.” Ian said and went to walk down stairs.  
“Yea I guess” his brother called out defeated.

The address was some fancy church uptown, not completely in the north side but it was not in their usual ghetto that was for sure. When he got of the L train and walked across the street he felt sick to his stomach. There was a flowery white banner across the front of the church that read  
:Milkovich Wedding: . The further he walked inside the church the more discouraged he was. I mean damn! He had thought this was going to be some shitty thrown together shindig but it looked a real wedding. There was a guest book sitting in the hallway next to several bouquets of flowers. He turned the corner and almost walked into the dining room but paused when he heard the bride to be. “Where is that boy? He's supposed to be here and hour ago to move table and put out chair no?”  
“Right...I'l look around and see if I can find him” Mandy replied.  
“No is OK you help me with hair, angry boy will come out when his father gets here” Svetlana scoffed

...Mickey wasn't here yet?? ….  
That ruined his plan to catch him before the wedding, what was he going to do now? He had not intended to go to the actual wedding, his plan was to have Mickey call the thing off. In hindsight it sounded reasonable but looking around the church and seeing the money Terry put into the everything he knew it would make thing even harder when he confronted Mickey. He found himself wandering the halls of the church, besides the wedding party it was abandoned. He walked until he could no longer hear voices. He found himself in a hallway staring at a stained glass window. The mosaic was breathtaking, it reminded him of his life only in the painting the pieces fit together to create something beautiful. Why couldn't his life be like that? He stood there for a moment then continued further down the hall. He was suddenly caught of guard by the smell of smoke. That was strange in a church? It was definitely cigarette smoke.  
….Mickey....  
**************************************************************************************************************************** 

Joint POv He followed the scent until he came upon the storage closet. He opened the door to find Mickey sitting there blowing puffs of smoke at the ceiling.  
“Hey Mick” Ian said softly.  
“Ian ….what are you doing here man” Mickey replied standing up from the ground and quickly wiping his eyes. He looked like he had been crying.  
“I just...don't do this Mick, if have any feelings for me at all please don't go through with this” Ian pleaded.  
“Who gives a shit it's just a fucking piece of paper!” Mickey snaps.  
Ian scoffs “Not to me” he turns to walk away but he as more to say, before he can speak the older boy says calmly “Look just because I'm getting hitched doesn't mean we can't still bang, we just gotta be careful that's all”  
Ian rolls his eyes  
“ You're getting fucking married to a girl who screws guys for a living and you want me to be OK with that?”  
“What do you want me to say” Mickey asked. They were standing so close to each other Ian could feel Mickey's warm breath as he spoke.  
“Just don...” he was caught off guard as Mickey closed the gap between them. His kiss felt like heaven on Ian's lips. He didn't know how much he was craving the older boys affection. He grabbed Mickey by the waist. He moved his hands under Ian's shirt digging his nails into his back.  
...fuck Mick... Ian whispers as he tares off Mickey's suit jacket and then his own. Mickey pulls him in closer for another kiss, his tongue dominating Ian's mouth . He pushes the older boy away trying to regain control of the situation.....Keep it together, you came to talk...  
Mickey stood there looking at him with pure lust in his eyes. He's fucked. He looses all the resolve he had when he walked in the door . He walks up to the boy not saying a word until Mickey's back is pressed against the wall.  
“Don't ...do it” he whispers seductively and kisses his neck. Their eyes meet for a moment then Ian forcefully turns Mickey around so his chest is now pressed firmly against the wall. Mickey lets out a whimper and the sound goes straight to his dick. He reaches down to undo his belt. He quickly throws it onto the floor. He's already so hard, all he want's to do is fuck Mickey until he changes his mind.  
“Tell me what you want Mick” he says softly as he leans in and licks his tongue across the older boys ear.  
“Fuck...Ian” Mickey gasps. Ian can tell he is already falling apart.  
“Tell me what you want” Ian says more firmly this time.  
“Fuck me Ian, for fucks sake” he snaps but there is no venom behind his words.  
“I didn't bring anything” Ian replies softly and he raises up Mickey's shirt trailing kisses down his back.  
...He had not planned for this...  
“I don't fucking care just get on me already” the older boy cries.  
Ian does not need to be told twice, he pulls down Mickey's boxers and traces a finger over his hole. He can feel the goosebumps spread across Mickey's body. He licks his finger and shoves it gently inside Mickey.  
“Shit!” Mickey calls out. Ian hesitates for a moment.  
“Don't fucking stop man” Mickey whines.  
He swirls finger around a few more times before pressing the tip of his penis into Mickey. H can feel the boy clench up for a second then he relaxes. He takes this as his cue and bottoms out, his hips resting against Mickeys. He starts off slow, then speeds up the pace fucking Mickey hard and rough.  
He has to put his hand over Mickey's mouth to keep from crying out his name which is a shame because that is all Ian wants to hear. He want's Mickey to melt beneath him and realize what a mistake he's making. The more he thinks about it the harder he fucks Mickey until he hears the boy whisper “I'm gonna cum”  
Mickey's breath hitches and he releases his load against the wall. Ian kisses his back again and pulls out.

 

****************************************************************************************************

“Fuck! I gotta get you pissed of more often” Mickey laughs as he pulls on his suit jacket.  
Ian smiles” so what are we going to do? You gonna tell everyone to leave?” The redhead looks so hopeful it breaks his heart.  
Why can't they just do this, be together, just the two of them. It was nobody's fucking business.  
Mickey next words feel like knives in his heart.  
“No..I'm gonna go get this shit over with and you can wait here for me.  
...please wait....  
I don't plan on walking around gossiping after, shouldn't take more than an hour right, better be ready for round two”he smiled at the younger boy.  
“wait your not seriously going through with this are you” Ian asks  
...It was too good to be true....  
“Gallagher, why are you acting like I have fucking choice in this” Mickey snaps  
Ian steps closer to him “ Listen to me Mickey, your dad is an evil....no...psychotic prick, your just going to let him ruin your fucking life??”  
“Grow the fuck up Ian and don't act like you know a thing about my dad” Mickey replies  
“Are you fucking kidding me” Ian yells.  
“You know what I'm sorry. I'm not like you...not everybody gets just blurt out how they feel every minute” Mickey sighs.  
Just then the door flies open.  
“Jesus Mickey I've been looking everywhere for you, let's go dads here.” Mandy calls. She looks over at Ian with a sympathetic look.  
“Fine”he shouts at his sister. He looks at Ian on last time the walks out of the room.

He pastes on a smiles as he enters the chapel. He takes his place up front as the rest of the guests trickle in. He sees Ian take seat in the very back.  
…..why doesn't he just fucking leave already. Doesn't he get it. There's no happy ending here...there can't be not for him...  
The music begins and he can see his dad walking Svetlana down the aisle. She looks so fucking happy it makes Mickey sick to his stomach but he continues to smile. He smiles as they stand face to face. He smiles as they hold hands, and he smiles when he hears the words You may kiss the bride. It's official, he has checked out..this cant be his life. He leans over to kiss Svetlana and can hear the guest clapping He just want's to tell them all to fuck off. The two step down from the stage and walk down the isle. He glances to the seat where Ian was but the boy is no longer there.  
...maybe he got the hint....he thinks to himself as he feels his heart shatter into a million pieces.

The reception is in full swing everyone is drunk and dancing. His dad and Svetlana are grinding up against each other and he is left standing by the bar. He see's a patch of red in the distance then spots Ian talking to his brother. He can barely make out there conversation but he can tell Ian is drunk.  
“He fucking did it man, he fucking got married...to a women” he hears the boy slur.  
His brother responds by telling him he told him not to come. Ian proceeds drunkenly  
“You try sitting on our ass when the guy you've been fucking gets married to a fucking commie whore! Fucking commie!!” he shouts.

That's it he needs to get Ian out of here. His whole homophobic family is hear and Gallagher is too drunk to realize the potential danger he's in. He walks over to Ian.  
“Hey man you gotta keep your voice down” he grabs him by the shoulder.  
“Fuck off Mickey, we're done” the boy cries.  
“Ian you need to leave it's not safe, calm down OK we'll talk about this later”  
He walks up to Mickey “ If I walk out that door Mickey, it's for good. None of this dirty little secret bullshit. I'm done” he says plainly.  
“Jesus Ian when did you get so dramatic” Mickey sighs  
“When I realized what a fucking pussy you are”  
“Say that again I'm gonna kick your fucking ass” he snaps  
Ian is in his face now “ Go oh tough guy! You're a fucking coward. You're too afraid of your fucking dad to be who you are. I'm out of here” he watches Ian turn to walk away.  
“You know what the hell do I care bitch! Go ahead leave” he shouts as Ian walks through the crowd.

He feels his heart stop. It's like nothing else matters in that one moment except the look in Ian's eyes. He was serious, sure he'd said shit before, but this time he knew he would really loose him. The pain in his heart was so intense, his palms were sweaty and he felt his stomach knot up. He reached for the glass on the table next to him and hit the side with his lighter.  
“Aye!! Can I get everybody's attention please” All eyes were on him including Ian's, there was no turning back now.  
“ I just want everybody to know.....I'm fucking GAY! Big ol homo!”  
he looks over at Ian “You happy now?” He says loudly.  
The redhead has a grin on his face brighter then the sun. He stares in disbelief at Mickey. The room is deadly quiet for a moment, then people resume their conversations.  
….What the fuck.....nobody cares?...  
He allows himself to breath, when his heart doesn't feel like it's going to explode anymore he starts to head over to Ian. Out of nowhere Terry barrels into him, punching him in the head, dropping him to the ground. In an instant he cant breath. His fathers hands are around his throat and he's sitting on top of his chest.  
“Fucking pole smoker, I'll fucking kill you faggot. No son of mines gonna be somebody's bitch!” He hears Terry screaming, he's clawing at his father chest, trying his best to push him away. The sound of people screaming and sirens is the last thing he remembers before everything goes black.

 

Mickey woke up to the sound of hushed voices surrounding him. He blinked his eyes slowly and let the room come into focus.  
“Ian hes awake!” he heard his sister shout.  
“What the fuck happened” he asked his sister. He was shocked at how how soft his voice was.  
”After you came out Dad attacked you. He pushed you to the ground, He started to choke you Mickey, for gods sake he was sitting on you ches.....” she trailed on as she begun to cry.  
“Aw fuck Mandy, don't cry. I'm fine. It's OK” he said trying his best to be comforting which was not his strong suit.  
She looked up quickly and dried her eyes. She smiled lovingly the punched him in the arm.  
“Don't ever fucking scare me like that again Ass Face!!” she laughed, tears still caught in her throat.  
“Ow Christ Mandy!” he looked over at Ian who was sitting in the corner staring out the window.  
“See how she treats me? A little fucking help here would be nice man” he smiled.  
Ian turned to face him, they locked eyes briefly before Ian returned his gaze outside. His sister looked at the strained exchange between the two boys.  
“I'm going to give you guys some space, if you need me I'll be in the waiting room Ok?” she said softly.  
Mickey nodded as she walked out the door.  
“Hey Gallagher, the fucks wrong with you? I thought you of all people would be fucking happy?” Mickey said feeling confused.  
Ian looked at him again and sighed. “I am happy Mick..I'm so freaking proud of you!” he lowered his gaze again “I just didn't expect....I shouldn't have put you in that position. You told me ,but I pushed you anyways and now look at you!” he gestured toward the hospital bed. Mickey remained quiet. He agreed Ian shouldn't have pushed him but it wasn't his fault his dad was psychotic. Honestly deep down he never believed himself that he would really try to kill him, maybe beat him within an inch of his life but KILL, even that crossed a line for Terry, at least he thought.  
Ian stared at him for a second before getting up and walking over to the hospital bed.  
“I'm so sorry Mickey....i was being selfish” he cried and kissed the older boy on the cheek.  
“Relax Ian, it needed to happen sooner or later right. At least now we can be together. For fucks sake the whole neighborhood knows now” he laughed and playfully punched Ian in the shoulder.  
He stared into Ian's eyes, so fucking green. They were emeralds, breathtaking and easy to get lost in. He reached up and grabbed the back of his head puling the younger boy down into a gentle kiss. He scooted over so Ian could sit on the bed next to him still tangled in each other mouths. For the first time in their relationship there was no fear of being caught, no voice in the back of his head telling him this was wrong. He never thought the feeling would be possible but at this moment Mickey Milkovich felt free.


End file.
